TROYA SEED
by SLAFIER666
Summary: Revive la epica historia de la Guerra de Troya, personficada por los personajes de la series GUNDAM SEED DESTINY Y FAFNER
1. EL HEROE LEGENDARIO

**TROYA SEED******

PREFACION

Tras décadas de intensa y cruenta guerra, el pueblo de Atenas, gobernado por el malvado Rey Gil, ha forzado a los diferentes reinos de Grecia en una alianza, con la única intención de formar el más vasto y poderoso imperio de todo el mundo, solo Tesalia y Troya, quedan por conquistar

Mientras tanto en el Rey Jibril de Esparta, hermano menor de Gil, se encuentra estableciendo un acuerdo pacifico con los príncipes de la bella isla de Troya, en un intento de anexarlo a la ascendente nación griega, que su hermano se ha encargado de construir.

Lo que muy pocos sabe es que entre sus filas, Gil a logrado reclutar para desden suyo, al mejor guerrero de todos los tiempo, cuya intervención es pieza clave para cumplir con todas sus ambiciones y anhelos de poder, sin impórtale que sus acciones pongan entre dicho el rompimiento de esta tan endeble alianza.

**Capitulo 1**

EL HEROE LEGENDARIO  


Nuestra historia comienza el vasto país costero de Tesalia, donde los ejércitos de ambas naciones (el ateniense y el tesalio), se adentran en el campo de de batalla, en eso, pocos minutos después, 2 carrozas de guerra se abren paso entre ambas multitudes, llevando cada uno a los respectivos soberanos de dichos ejércitos hasta el punto de encontrase en medio de las 2 armadas. El rey Gil es el primero en descender de su carro, quien con una sonrisa de confianza se dirige de inmediato al encuentro con el rey de Tesalia Unato, una vez que se encuentran cara a cara ambos monarcas, Gil exclama:

Gil (tono elocuente y con una mirada de confianza): Buenos días Rey Unato, es un bonito día para una conquista no cree.

En contra parte el Rey Unato respondió ante tal indirecta, con una firme y contundente amenaza:

Unato: Fuera de mis tierras Gil, si no quieren salir de aquí con una espada clavada en tu cabeza.

Gil: Veo que eres muy orgulloso Rey Unato, pero no eres el único, lo mismo dijeron los reyes de los arcadios y los pellanos, y ya ves ahora todos pelean para mi, por lo cual tus amenazas me tiene menor sin cuidado.

Unato: No te confundas Gil, Tesalia es diferentes a otros pueblos que has vencido, nosotros contamos con uno de los mejores ejércitos del todo el mundo, y nuestros hombres son los más fuertes y valientes que existen.

Gil (exclamando con rostro de asombro): Ah ya veo así que tienes a los hombres fuertes, bien, ya que tienes tanta confianza en tus soldados que te parece si acabamos con todo este asunto de la forma antigua, con un duelo, tu mejor hombre contra el mió.

Tras pensarlo un breve lapso de tiempo el Rey Unato exclamo lo siguiente:

Unato (tono fuerte y claro): Que así sea entonces presumido.

En eso con voz fuerte y pronunciada el Rey de Tesalia llamo a su mejor guerrero a la batalla:

Unato (gritando): Sting.

Quien con sus casi 2 metros de estatura y fuerte complexión representaba el orgullo del ejercito de Tesalia y del Rey Unato.

Todos sus compañeros lo aclamaban con gran estruendo, llenando de ánimos y un fuerte deseo de luchar para demostrar que él era el mejor.

Gil al ver a todo el ejército de Tesalia tan fanatizados con su luchador, no pudo ocultar su sonrisa burlona, ya que esta ciertamente seguro que su guerrero era quien se llevaría la victoria al final, sin importar quien fuera su adversario.

Gil (mirando y dirigiéndose con voz fuerte al Rey de Tesalia): Muy bien Rey Unato, ahora es mi turno de presentarte a mi mejor hombre

Y así, con fuerte brío, Gil grito el nombre de mejor guerrero que existía en toda Grecia y cuyo nombre era el azote de cientos de reyes y ejércitos.

Gil: K…..I…..R…..A.

Pero no hubo respuesta alguna, Kira no aparecía por ningún lado, los soldados atenienses estaban totalmente desconcertados, a la par que esta acción de irreverencia total de Kira hacia Gil, ya que no era la primera vez que lo hacia, ocasionado su severo descontento, a la par de la burla generalizada del Rey Unato y de todo el ejercito de Tesalia.

En eso Gil manda a llamar a su lugarteniente Patrick, quien de inmediato le da el siguiente comunicado:

Patrick: Majestad, parece ser que Kira no esta con el ejercito.

A lo que Gil responde con un tono de descontento:

Gil (tono de molestia y rostro de enojo): Entonces ¿en donde rayos esta?, que no se da cuente que tenemos un guerra que ganar.

Patrick (con voz entrecortada y mirada de nerviosismo): Parece se que se quedo en pueblo señor.

Gil (tono furioso): Pues ve a traerlo inútil, que esperas.

Patrick: Ya envié a un muchacho por él majestad, debe llegar aquí en cualquier momento.

Entre tanto en pueblo cercano a la costa oriente, el mensajero enviado por Patrick llega y busca frenéticamente por todo el lugar a Kira, quien en ese momento se encontraba recostado en sus aposentos.

Al entrar en su tienda, pudo observar al gran guerrero, durmiendo cómodamente y a su lado 2 jóvenes bellas doncellas (una de cabellos color rojo y la otra de color de castaño) desnudas y exhaustas a causa de la pasión de la noche anterior.

Al principio el muchacho tuvo miedo de acercarse hasta donde se encontraba Kira, pero viendo lo urgente de su encomienda, saco el valor necesario y se apresuro a despertar al gran héroe, pero para su sorpresa este sujeto la mano del chico antes que él siquiera lo tocara, lo que le provoco una gran impresión.

Todavía medio adormilado Kira le pregunto el muchacho:

Kira (voz entrecortada): ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?

Chico (tono temeroso y voz quebrada): Lo siento mucho mi señor, pero es que me envía el Rey Gil.

Kira (gesto soñoliento): Ah eso, dile al Rey que lo veré en la mañana.

Chico: Pero señor ya es de mañana y el Rey y los demás generales se dirigen al encuentro con el ejército de Tesalia.

Al escuchar esto Kira despertó totalmente y su apresuro a vestirse para ir al campo de batalla.

Ya a punto de marcharse en su carroza de guerra, el muchacho se le acerca y le pregunta con un singular confianza.

Chico: Señor es verdad que nada ni nadie puedo matarlo, por que es inmortal.

Ante tales palabras la primera reacción de Kira, fue sonreírle a manera de burla por tales patrañas y contesto a dicha indirecta con tono elocuente:

Kira: Eso crees, si fuera así no tendría que cargar un escudo conmigo cuando voy a luchar.

Chico: bueno si tienes razón pero…. En ese momento Kira lo interrumpe diciendo:

Kira (voz y tono fuerte): No creas todos lo que escuches, ya que si lo sigues haciendo vivirás siempre en la completa ignorancia, me entendiste.

Chico (moviendo la cabeza de arriba a bajo en señal de afirmación): Si mi señor.

Kira (sonriendo): Bien por ti, bueno adiós, arre.

Y así fue como Kira se marcho del pueblo a toda velocidad hacia el campo de batalla, mientras el joven lo observaba perderse en el horizonte, con rostro de admiración ante las palabras que este le había dicho, momentos antes.

Ya de vuelta en el campo de batalla, el Rey Gil y todos los demás jefes militares comenzaba ha impacientarse por la demora de Kira, mientras que todos por el lado de Tesalia se mostraban muy tranquilos, como si confiados estuvieran de que tal dichoso guerrero no fuera a parecer, pero de pronto a lo lejos los soldados atenienses, pudieron divisar a Kira acercándose con su típico toque de elegancia y seguridad propio de su semblante, como ídolo de las multitudes.

Al llegar los soldados de Atenas comenzaron a vitorear su nombre, mientras este cruzaba lentamente por las filas del ejército entre una lluvia de elogios y vanaglorias, para después dirigirse al sitio justo, donde se encontraba el Rey Gil y sus súbditos.

Al descender de su carroza, Patrick se dirigió al él diciendo:

Patrick (tono enérgico y voz fuerte): Al fin apareces, si quieres podemos comenzar la guerra mañana no lo crees, recuerda que peleas para el Rey o acaso lo olvidaste.

Al oír tal reproche con total falta de elocuencia, Kira se dio media vuelta y comenzó a retirarse del lugar del combate, como sino le importara lo que pudiera pasar ahí, ante la fría y despreciativa mirada de Gil, quien no le quitaba los ojos de encima por tal insolente falta de respecto hacia su linaje como Rey de toda Grecia.

Mientras se retira del sitio, Kira expreso lo siguiente de forma clara y concisa para que todos incluso el Rey mismo lo escuchara:

Kira: Entonces que el Rey luche sus propias batallas y no me moleste con tonterías así.

En eso un viejo general de ejército ateniense y amigo de armas del padre de Kira, detuvo su paso, colocando su mano en su hombre de forma cortes.

General (rostro y tono serio): Kira se que estas molesto, pero por favor piensa bien en lo que haces.

Kira (volteado a ver al general y con tono fuerte y serio): ¿Que quieres decir con eso?, yo se bien lo que hago.

General (tono elocuente): Así, por que no miras a tu alrededor y dime lo que ves… (Kira voltea la mirada, hacia todas direcciones)… mira el rostro de esos centenares de hombres cansados de luchar y luchar batalla tras batalla durante los últimos meses, con la única esperanza de poder volver sanos y a salvo a sus hogares y con sus familias, y si esta en tus manos hacer esto posible sin que haya más muertes inútiles, no crees todos ellos que se merecen por lo menos esa cortesía, como hermanos que ha sudado, sufrido y sangrado contigo en combate.

Tras decir el rostro de Kira palideció un poco y reflejo una mirada de sensatez y reflexión muy poco común él.

Kira (mirando al general y con voz seria): Esta bien, pero lo haré por ellos únicamente, no por que me lo ordene Gil, de acuerdo.

General (sonriendo y con tono amable): Gracias hijo.

Después de eso Kira dio me vuelta y vio de frente a su oponente, quien daba claras señas de estar impaciente por pelear y aun más por todo el tiempo que tuvo que esperar.

Cuando ambos rivales si vieron mudamente las caras, Sting lo miro con desprecio y cierto tono sarcástico comento lo siguiente:

Sting (voz fuerte): Pensé que ya no ibas a venir, hubiera sido mejor para ti que no te presentaras, te hubieras ahorrado la vergüenza de ser derrotado.

Pero Kira no se molesto ante tales palabras, al contrario incluso respondió al comentario diciendo:

Kira: Pienso lo mismo, pero te equivocas si crees que voy a ser yo el vencido.

Sting: ¿Qué dices?, mequetrefe que acaso no sabes con quien te estas metiendo.

Kira (sonriendo): Si lo se, con un gran bocón que no hace nada mas que balbucear tonterías.

Sting (tono y rostro furioso): Ya veraz enano, te quitare esa sonrisa de tu fea cara y te arrancare la cabeza para colgarla en mi pared como trofeo.

Así fue como el combate dio inicio, ambos oponentes comenzaron acercarse el uno al otros, Kira lo hacia trotando lentamente y sosteniendo su escudo al frente para protegerse de cualquier ataca sorpresa de Sting, mientras este se acercaba a él dando zancadas largas y rectas, sosteniendo entre sus manos sus 2 lanzas y su respectivo escudo.

El primero en tomar acción fue Sting, quien sin previo aviso arrojo con toda su fuerza una de sus lanzas desde una distancia considerable, la cual termino por incrustarse directamente en el escudo de Kira, sin atravesarlo del todo.

Ante tal acción Kira, no tuvo mas remedio que soltar su escudo, sacando a la vez la espada, que este guardaba en la empuñadura, para después dirigirse a toda velocidad contra Sting en un de ataque frontal.

Mientras tanto Sting, al ver la maniobra de combate tomada por su adversario, se dio prisa a lanzar su segunda lanza contra él, pero esta fue fácilmente eludida por Kira sin mayor esfuerzo.

Ya a pocos pasos el uno de otro, Sting se vio forzado también a dejar caer su escudo, sacando su espada, pero Kira ya le había tomada la ventaja, cuando se abalanzo contra él sin darle tiempo de reaccionar al ataque, acertando un golpe directo al cuello de Sting con la espada, el cual fue sumamente efectivo, demostrando con ello para asombro de todos los presentes (tanto atenienses como tesalios), su fenomenal habilidad y rapidez acrobática de Kira.

Mortalmente herido, Sting solo, podía tambalearse de aquí a allá, hasta que al fin se desplomo completamente por la profunda hemorragia, mientras que Kira le daba la espalda completamente a las acciones, para dirigirse después, ante el beneplácito del ejército atenienses y sus dirigentes, hasta donde se encontraba el Rey de Tesalia.

Una vez de frente al Rey, este le dijo:

Unato (mirada de conformidad): Peleaste limpiamente y venciste joven guerrero, toma, lleva este cetro que represente mi dominio sobre estas tierras a tu Rey como símbolo de tu victoria.

Kira miro fijamente al Rey Unato por un breve momento, para después arrebatarle de tajo el cetro y se retiro del lugar diciendo:

Kira (mirando el Rey de Tesalia y a sus demás jefes militares): El no es mi Rey, no peleo para nadie, solo peleo para mí mismo entiende.

El Rey no alcanzaba al comprender bien del todo por lo que a manera de pregunta le comento a Kira lo siguiente ante de que abandonara el sitio de la batalla.

Unato: Entonces ¿porqué los haces?, ¿qué es lo realmente que te motiva hacer todo esto?

Kira (rostro y tono serio): En verdad deseas saberlo.

Unato: Si.

Kira (tono serio): Pues bien, la razón por la que peleo, es para ganar y nunca ser olvidado por la gente, deseo ser recordado por todo el mundo por mis grandes hazañas, en otras palabras peleo para alcanzar la inmortalidad.

Al escuchar tal respuesta, Rey no dijo nada más y solo se limito a ver con una cierta mirada de pena, a tan grandioso guerrero, quien se alejaba del sitio con toda calma, en búsqueda de la que seria su próxima y ultima gran batalla.

CONTINUARA….


	2. EL ESCAPE DE UNA REINA

**Capitulo 2**

EL ESCAPE DE UNA REINA

Entre tanto muy lejos de ahí otra escena se estaba llevando acabo en el hermosos reino de Esparta.

El Rey Jibril se encontraba dando un gran banquete real de despedida en compañía de todos sus súbditos, para sus 2 huéspedes distinguidos, los príncipes Arthur y Shinn de Troya, quienes durante su larga estancia en Esparta, sostuvieron varias pláticas con fines de establecer un convenio que ayudara a restablecer la paz entre ambos pueblos tras años de cruento conflicto bélico.

A acompañando al sádico y egoísta Rey Jibril se encontraba su linda pero triste Reina Stellar, quien durante toda la celebración no dijo menciona palabra alguna, y se le podía ver con la mirada cabizbaja, con si tuviera alguna grave pesar en el interior de su alma.

Esto no fue perdido de vista por el joven príncipe de Troya Shinn, quien no perdió vista en todo momento de la melancólica Reina de Esparta, entre tanto su hermano mayor Arthur se encontraba en plena platica amena con el Rey.

De pronto sin previo aviso y para sorpresa de los presentes, la reina Stellar se levanta de la mesa de baquetas, lo que causo el inmediato reclamo del Rey Jibril.

Jibril (tono serio y elocuente): Adonde que crees que vas Stellar, sino mal recuerdo no te dado permiso para abandonar aun la mesa.

Stellar (mirada caída, con los ojos cerrados y voz suave): Lo siento esposo mió, pero no me siento del todo bien, y quisiera ir a descansar a mi habitación.

Jibril (sonrisa y tono burlón): No me digas que es otra de tus jaquecas repentinas, querida. Sabes ya estoy empezando a cansarme de tus continuos malestares, no cabe duda que saliste toda un debilucha enfermiza.

Al escuchar esto, el rostro de Shinn reflejo una mirada despectiva en contra de Jibril, por tal ofensa hacia la persona de Stellar, mientras que este no cambiaba en su postura seguía de la misma forma, sin cuestionar ni reclamar nada.

Y en un intento por tratar de de mantener la clama dentro de la situación Arthur agrego lo siguiente:

Arthur: Vamos Rey Jibril, es normal que si su esposa se sienta mal, quiera ir a descansar un poco, no se moleste con ella, por nosotros no aun ningún problema con que abandone la cena, cierto Shinn.

Shinn (voz y tono entre cortado): Ah, no.

Jibril (sonriendo): Ha, ha, esta bien príncipe Arthur, si usted lo dice.

Jibril (tono serio y dirigiéndose a Stellar): Muy bien Stellar, tienes mi permiso para retirarte, pero que esto no vuelva suceder me oyes, recuerda que eres la Reina del grandioso y poderoso reino de Esparta y como tal debes comportarte antes las visitas que nos acompañan, entendiste.

Stellar solo se avoco a inclinar la cabeza en señal de afirmación, ante tal ordenanza y se retiro del lugar haciendo una reverencia de gratitud a su Rey y sus invitados reales, quienes la miraban con extrañeza y hasta cierto punto con pena, por el domino que Jibril ejercía sobre ella.

Stellar (tono suave): Muchas gracias, con su permiso.

Al ver salir a Stellar del reciento don de estaba realizándose el banquete, Jibril de forma por más elocuente expreso lo siguiente:

Jibril: Ah, mujeres no se puede vivir con ellas, a veces pienso que ellas solo existen para satisfacer nuestra necesidades, no lo piensas lo mismo príncipe Arthur.

Ante tal comentario Arthur respondió con una mirada de extrañeza:

Arthur (tono serio): Lo siento majestad, pero yo no soy de su mismo pensar, ya que considero que las mujeres son personas maravillosas con sentimientos y deseos propios y si están aquí es por que los dioses así lo quieren, ya que ellas son nuestras fieles compañeras en el dolor y la felicidad de experimentamos día con día.

Jibril (tono elocuente y morada despectiva): Ah me había olvidado por completo el hecho que eres casado príncipe Arthur, me disculpo si mis palabras te insultaron de algún modo a ti y a tu querida esposa Cagalli.

Arthur: No se preocupe, ni mi familia ni yo nos hemos ofendido de alguna forma.

Jibril: bien, entonces continuemos la celebración, por lo que si le parece me gustaría proponerle un brindis por Esparta y Troya, por nuestras 2 naciones.

A lo que Arthur agrego también:

Arthur: Por que siempre entre nuestros pueblos exista paz y armonía.

Jibril (sonriendo): Bien dicho, Salud.

Jibril y Arthur (chocando sus copas al unísono): Salud.

Mientras los hacían esto, Shinn permanecía impaciente sobre su asiento, como si algo lo molestara, claro esta que este extraño comportamiento no dejo de pasar desapercibido de Jibril quien de inmediato tras terminar de beber, le dijo:

Jibril (tono elocuente): ¿Que pasa príncipe Shinn?, no nos acompañas en este brindis o acoso es que nunca te enseñaron a beber en fiestas.

Ante este hecho, Shinn de inmediato respondió lo siguiente:

Shinn (con voz fuerte y mirada enfurecida): Se equivoca, si se beber, lo que pasa es que en este momento no tengo gusto para ello y si me perdonan yo tampoco no me siento del todo bien y me gustaría irme a descansar ya que mañana tenemos que partir muy temprano.

Arthur: Shinn, por favor mide tus palabras.

Pero Shinn hizo caso omiso al consejo de su hermano y se retiro del lugar con suma prisa, para sorpresa de todos los que se encontraban ahí.

Arthur (dirigiéndose a Jibril): Lo siento mucho, pido sinceras disculpas por los malos modales de mi hermano, Rey Jibril.

Jibril (tono y rostro molesto): No te preocupes príncipe Arthur, pero si te pediría cordialmente que hablaras con tu pequeño hermano, para evitar que hiciera estos desplantes de mala educación en frente de las personas, ya que no todos son tan comprensivos y refinados como yo.

Mientras tanto, Shinn se encontraba en uno de los corredores del palacio, cuando de pronto vio a Stellar recargada en uno de los balcones mirando fijamente al cielo despejado y lleno de estrellas, por lo que ase apresuro ir a su encuentro, pero apenas este se a empezó acercar a ella, cuando Stellar salio corriendo velozmente con Shinn siguiéndola de cerca, como si tuviera miedo de él.

Después tras una ligera persecución por el palacio, su andar los condujo a ambos a uno de los hermosos jardines reales ubicados en las alas superiores del castillo, a los cuales casi nadie iba, por lo que se encontraban prácticamente solos en ese lugar

Una vez ahí, Shinn puedo ver claramente que Stellar estaba llorando, por lo decidió acercarse cautelosamente a ella, pero justo cuando estaba discreta distancia Stellar lo detuvo diciendo:

Stellar (llorando y tono melancólico): Deténgase ahí, por favor no se acerque más, ¿por que me ha seguido?, no ve que quiero estar sola.

A lo que Shinn respondió:

Shinn (tono gentil): Lo siento, pero es que la vi tan triste que pensé que la necesitaba ayuda.  
Stellar (tono melancólico): Pues ya ve que no, hágame el favor de marcharse, que no ve que su presencia me hace más mal que bien.

Shinn: Lo se por eso he venido, majestad, no, Stellar ambos sabemos lo que te pasa, al malestar que tienes no es de tu cuerpo, sino de tu corazón.

Stellar (rostro de asombro): No se a que te refieres, príncipe Shinn.

Shinn: Por favor llámame Shinn únicamente Stellar.

Stellar (rostro temeroso): Lo siento debo irme ya.

Shinn (sujetándola suavemente de su mano para detener su partida): Espera por favor, aun no hemos terminado de hablar, y creo que debemos conversar sobre ello.

Stellar (forcejando con Shinn para que este la soltase): No por favor, déjeme ir, esto no es correcto.

Shinn (sujetándola fuertemente con las 2 manos para que no escápese, mirándola de frente y hablando con tono serio y fuerte): Por que me huyes de la verdad Stellar, que acaso ya olvidaste lo que paso en la aquella playa hace un mes.

FLASHBACK

Habían pasado pocos días desde que Shinn y Arthur llegaron a Esparta en un viaje diplomático para tratara de reestablecer entre ambos pueblos, cuando en un paseo a caballo de Shinn por una playa recóndita de la costa, puedo apreciar a la bella Stellar, rezando sobre el borde de un acantilado. Al principio todo pareció poco normal pero nada fuera de inusual, por lo que no le presto mucha atención y decidió continuar con su paseo, cuando de pronto pudo ver que la reina se arrojaba a las olas del cruel océano, en un intento desesperado por quitarse la vida. Al ver esa escena el joven se apresuro ir pronto en su auxilio, salvándola así de una muerte segura. Al llegar a la costa, lo primero que hizo Shinn fue reclamarle fuertemente el ¿por qué? de a hacer un acto tanto tonto como ese, a lo que Stellar, sólo se acometió a responderle de que estaba harta de vivir con un hombre tan desalmando como Jibril que la maltrata y le hacia la vida miserable, por lo que pensaba que la única forma de librase de todo eso era quitándose la vida, pero rápidamente Shinn le hizo ver su error, diciéndole lo maravilloso de vivir en un mundo donde si se lucha por el algo todo puede hacer realidad. Lo que hizo cambiar por completo la forma de pensar de la atormentada Reina de Esparta.

A partir de ese día, el príncipe Shinn y la Reina Stellar se frecuentaban constantemente, realizando largos paseos por los distintos recónditos del palacio, hablando y discutiendo sobre diverso asuntos en relación a sus vidas, hasta que una noche de luna llena cuando se encontraban los 2 solos en uno de los pasillos principales del castillo, cuando Stellar dijo:

Stellar: Le agradezco todo el tiempo que paso conmigo príncipe Shinn, pero lo siento mucho, ya no podremos vernos más.

Al principio Shinn no entendía lo repentino de dichas palabras, por lo que el pidió a Stellar una pronta explicación.

Shinn: pero ¿por qué?

Stellar (con la mirada baja y voz triste): No es correcto para una reina fraternizar mucho con el soberano de una nación extranjera, por eso creo que ya no debemos frecuentarnos así. Fue un placer conocerlo y ahora adiós.

Shinn (sujetándola del brazo): No espera por favor no me dejes así, por lo menos dime que fue lo que hice que te incomodara tanto.

Stellar: Usted no ha hecho nada malo, he sido yo la de la falta.

Shinn (rostro de asombro): ¿Qué, no entiendo lo que dice? por favor explíquese.

Stellar (voz quebrada y tono titubeante): Yo olvide que soy una mujer casada e hice mal en fijarme en un hombre que no debía.

Tras decir esto Shinn soltó a Stellar de la impresión, lo cual aprovecho ella, para irse de lugar corriendo, notándose en su rostro durante su andar, una mirada de profunda tristeza y llanto, mientras que Shinn permaneció en el sitio completamente estático, sorprendido de la noticia que acaba de escuchar en labios de la misma Reina.

TERMINA EL FLASHBACK

Shinn (volviendo al momento actual): En ese momento entendí claramente por todo lo que estabas pasando Stellar, por eso que es que decidí venir a buscarte.

Stellar (rostro de llanto y tono de desesperación): Pero como puede usted entender mi sentir, eh dígame.

Shinn (mirándola fijamente al rostro): Lo se por que yo siento lo mismo que usted al respecto, Stellar.

Stellar (rostros de sorpresa): ¿Qué?

Shinn: Así es Stellar yo también te amo, lo he sabido desde hace mucho tiempo, pero no me había atrevido a confesarlo por temor a no conocer lo que usted realmente sentía sobre mí, pero ahora que lo se no tengo temor alguno al decirlo que la amo con todo mi corazón.

Stellar: Shinn

En eso, Shinn rodeo a Stellar entre sus brazos y la abrazo fuertemente como si nunca quisiera soltarla, mientras que Stellar por su parte solo pudo romper en llanto ante tal demostración de afecto, sin oponer ninguna restricción.

Después de un breve lapso de tiempo los 2 se miraron fijamente a los ojos el uno y otro para terminar en un calido y largo beso de amor, mientras el plateado resplandor de la luna los alumbraba fuertemente, como fiel testigo de su dulce romance.

De pronto Stellar reacción y con un movimiento brusco alejo a Shinn de ella y volvió a soltar en llanto ante la mirada expectativa de Shinn quien se encontraba aun lado de ella.

Shinn (voz suave y poniendo su mano en el hombro de Stellar): ¿Que sucede Stellar?, ¿por qué me rechazas?, ¿qué no me quieres tanto como yo te quiero a ti?

Stellar (llorando y colocando su mano sobre la de él): Claro que te quiero, pero lo nuestro no es más que un sueño absurdo.

Shinn: Por que dices que es absurdo, acaso es absurdo sentir el sentimiento más hermoso que tienen seres humanos como es el amor.

Stellar (voz fuerte y tono de desesperación con llanto en su rostro): Pero es que no te das cuenta que yo soy una mujer casada y como tal le debo fidelidad a mi esposo, aunque no le ame, como yo te amo yo a ti, por eso digo que es mejor para ambos separarnos, esto nunca podría funcionar.

Shinn: Claro que puede funcionar, hablare con el Rey Jibril, ya veraz que lo haré entrar en razón de que el matrimonio de ustedes es más que una farsa, y que te deje en libertad para que puedas hacer lo que quieras con tu vida, y su se niega lo enfrentare, no dejare que nadie nunca mas te haga daño, aunque eso signifique perder mi vida.

Stellar (abrazándolo y suplicándole con tristeza): No por favor, no lo hagas, Jibril te matara si lo haces y si eso pasa, yo no se que haría sin ti.

Shinn (mirada conmovida): Stellar.

Stellar: Por eso, prefiero que te alejes de mí a perderte para siempre. No te preocupes estaré bien, ya que siempre llevare en mi corazón los hermosos momentos que pasamos juntos aquí, gracias por todo mi amor.

Shinn (abrazando también a Stellar y hablando con tono triste): No digas eso pro favor, como podría abandonarte, si tu eres lo que más quiero.

Stellar (tono melancólico): Oh Shinn que vamos hacer.

Shinn (acariciándole el cabello y abrazándola): Descuida, ya veraz que todo se arreglara de alguna manera, pasa lo que pase lo afrontaremos juntos Stellar.

Y así la enamorada pareja se mantuvo unida durante un largo periodo de tiempo en aquel lejano rincón del palacio, pensando en la forma de solucionar las cosas de la mejor forma posible.

Muy temprano en la mañana siguiente día, su pudo apreciar al barco de Troya zarpar del puerto de Troya, llevando ambos príncipes abordo, sin que el Rey Jibril estuviera presente para verlos partir, a causa de la euforia y el cansancio por la fiesta del día anterior.

Era un hermoso día soleado, el viento surcaba fuerte por el cielo haciendo que la nave viajara a muy buena velocidad, de pronto se puedo apreciar al príncipe Arthur, llamar al capitán de la nave y buen amigo de la infancia, Deakka a la proa de la embarcación, con un Shinn muy cerca de ambos escuchando detenidamente su conversación.

Arthur (voz fuerte y sonriendo): Hoy es un buen día para navegar ¿no lo crees Deakka?

Deakka (rostros sonriente y tono alegre): Si majestad, si seguimos con este viento, seguro llegaremos en un par de semanas a la costa de Troya.

Arthur (mirada seria): Eso es espero también, ha sido un largo viaje y muy agotador para todos, y no hay nada mejor que el dulce hogar para descansar.

Deakka (voz y tono serio): Si es verdad, y que mejor que hacerlo al lado de nuestras familias y amigos.

Deakka (Suspirando): Oh dios, como me muero de ansias por abrazar y besar a mi querida esposa Miriellla, y mis 2 lindas niñas Toomi y Tsubaki.

Arthur (sonriendo): Te entiendo, yo también deseo estar con mi esposa y mi pequeño hijo.

De pronto uno de los marino se acerco a los 2 y con una cara de asombro y a la vez de preocupación se dirigió ambos diciendo:

Marino: Con su permiso señores, capitán tenemos un problema en la bodega de carga, es urgente.

Deakka (tono y mirada seria): ¿Qué sucede, algo grave?

Marino (tono y rostro de preocupación): Creo que mejor lo ve usted por si mismo señor.

Deakka: Muy bien vamos.

En eso Shinn comento:

Shinn (voz fuerte): Espera Deakka, yo voy contigo.

Pero en ese instante cuando se apresuraba a acompañarlo, este fue detenido del brazo por su hermano Arthur.

Arthur (tono dominante): Espera, adonde crees que vas, deja que Deakka se encargue de esto, el sabe más de barcos que tu y estoy seguro que sabrá solucionarlo.

Pocos minutos después mientras Shinn y Arthur esperaban el reporte sobre el problema del barco, Deakka, llego acompañado de una persona vestida de pies a cabezas con una túnica negra, la cual no pertenecía a la tripulación de la nave.

Esto claro que llamo mucha la atención de ambos príncipes, en especial de Shinn, quien que permaneció completamente inmóvil al ver al extraño sujeto, mientras que Arthur exigía una explicación clara de lo que sucedía.

Arthur (rostro de asombro y tono molesto): ¿De qué se trata todo esto Deakka?, ¿quién es él?

Deakka: Señor, lo encontramos oculto en la bodega de carga, parece ser que se trata de polisón.

Arthur: Pues entonces que esperas, enciérralo en la cárcel del barco para que después sea juzgado severamente por las leyes troyanas una vez que lleguemos a tierra y asunto arreglado.

Deakka (rostro de inconformidad): Lo que paso señor, es que no se trata de un polisón cualquiera, por que no le pide que muestre su identidad ante usted y vera de lo que hablo.

Arthur: Muy bien, oye tu, como príncipe de Troya, exijo que me dejes ver tu rostro ahora, si no quieres que te arrojemos al mar.

Sin tener ninguna otra opción, el extraño no tuvo más remedio que revelar su identidad a los presentes.

Para asombro de muchos y desfortunio de otros, el extraño polisón no resulto ser otro que la misma Reina Stellar.

Inmediatamente, Arthur menciono lo siguiente:

Arthur (tono y rostro de asombro): Majestad, ¿pero qué hace usted aquí? pero mejor aun ¿cómo es que llego usted aquí?

Pero Stellar no pudo decir palabra alguno y solo se mantuvo en silencio con la mirada cabizbaja.

Arthur (voz fuerte y tono molesto): Exijo una explicación majestad, por favor.

Stellar (tono pasivo y voz entrecortada): Yo, yo.

Pero en eso Shinn interrumpió la conversación.

Shinn (colocándose delante de Stellar): No la culpes hermano, ella es inocente de todo, yo le traje con nosotros y le ayude a que abordara el barco para que nadie la encontrara.

Arthur (voz fuerte y tono molesto): Pero Shinn ¿por que hiciste algo así?, que acaso no entiendes el grave problema en que nos has metido con tus acciones.

Shinn: Si lo se hermano y no creas que me agrada del todo, pero no encontré otra solución tenia que ayudarla.

Arthur: ¿De que?

Shinn: De vivir una vida de tristeza y amarguras al lado de un cruel hombre que no la ama ni la valora como persona.

Ante tal declaración, Arthur no podía ocultar tanto su sorpresa y como su enojo para hacia su hermano. Lo que o llevo a decir de inmediato lo siguiente:

Arthur (voz fuerte): Deakka, cambia el rumbo regresamos a Esparta.

Shinn (voz fuerte y tono serio): No la dejara sola en manos de ese hombre, Arthur iré con ella y recibiré el castigo que merezco por mis actos.

Arthur (rostro y tono de molestia): Estas loco Shinn, sabes acaso lo que te hará Jibril si se entera que te llevaste a su esposa, te matara.

Shinn (tono serio): No me importa, ya estoy decidió hermano.

Arthur: Shinn, por favor se razonable.

Shinn (voz fuerte con lágrimas en su rostro): Yo la amo hermano y por eso no la abandonare.

Arthur: ¡Shinn!

Todos permanecieron callados un momento, hasta que Arthur en un momento inesperado le dio la espalda a su hermano y a Stellar se apresuro a decirle a Deakka lo siguiente:

Arthur: Deakka nueva orden, retoma el rumbo anterior, nos vamos a casa.

A lo que Deakka contesto rápidamente

Deakka: Si señor, retomamos rumbo muchachos.

Al escuchar lo imprevisto del anuncio, los rostros de Shinn y Stellar se iluminaron con una grata sonrisa, mientras sus manos se entrelazaban tiernamente.

Por lo que Shinn se dirigió a su hermano diciendo:

Shinn (tono alegre a manera de agradecimiento): Gracias hermano.

Stellar (dirigiéndose ha Arthur y también con tono alegre): En verdad se lo agradezco mucho príncipe Arthur.

Arthur (rostro de preocupación y mirando a los 2): Solo espero majestad en verdad, que por el bien de todos esta sea la mejor decisión.

Y así sin anda más que decir los troyanos emprendieron de nuevo su largo trayecto de regreso a Troya, donde nuevos infortunios y aventuras los aguardaban.

Mientras tanto en el palacio de Esparta el Rey Jibril ardía en furia contra todos sus súbditos por la repentina desaparición de su esposa, a quien no se le podía encontrar por ninguno de los rincones de reino, hasta que tras varios días después de intensa búsqueda, uno de sus generales trajo información interesantes sobre el paradero de la Reina, las cuales comunico de inmediato a su majestad.

Jibril (voz fuerte y tono molesto con rostro de enojo): ¿Qué dices?, no lo creo.

General (de rodillas frente al Rey): No hay duda de ello, majestad, son varios los pescadores de las islas aledañas a Esparta que dicen a ver visto a la Reina Stellar en la barcaza de los troyanos y muy especialmente en compañía de príncipe Shinn.

Jibril (jadeándose y maldiciendo a todo el mundo): Es que eso no puede ser, por que ella haría eso, y después de todo lo que hecho por ella, así es como me paga, con traición e infidelidad y para colmo con los enemigos mas acérrimos de toda Esparta, maldita sea, pero les juro que esto no se quedara así, nadie se burla de mi en mi cara y vive para contarlo.

Jibril (voz furiosa y mirando de frente al general): Me oíste bien, obtendré mi venganza y todos pagaran con su sangre esta traición, aunque eso signifique que tenga que destruir toda la isla de Troya.

CONTINUARA….


	3. UNA INVITACIÓN TENTADORA

**Capitulo 3**

"UNA TENTADORA INVITACION"

Habían pasado ya más de 2 semanas desde que Stellar escapo de Esparta en el barco de Troya, cuando su aun esposo el Rey Jibril, fue a Atenas a pedir la ayuda de su hermano Gil, quien lo recibo de inmediato en la salón del trono de su majestuoso palacio en esa ciudad.

Jibril tras contarle todo lo que había sucedido a su hermano este le dijo:

Gil (sentado en su trono y con tono elocuente): Haber si entendí bien lo que me dijiste Jibril, tuviste como invitados durante mucho tiempo a los príncipes de Troya en tu castillo, los atendiste hospitalariamente y uno de ellos se atrevió a llevarse a tu esposa, en frente de tus narices, hay hermanito se ve que el ser Rey de una gran nación como Esparta no te ha cambiado en nada, sigues siendo el mismo estúpido de siempre.

A lo que Jibril contesto severamente:

Jibril (tono y rostro de molestia): No hice el viaje tan largo hacia aquí para que me regañes Gil, lo que me importa saber es si vas ayudarme a vengarme de eso malditos troyanos.

Gil (levantándose de su trono y caminado hacia su hermano): Claro que lo haré, para que son los hermanos, sino para estas ocasiones cuando uno necesita todo el apoyo de la familia, sin importar lo increíblemente tonto que este sea.

Jibril (tono furioso y amenazador): Ya vasta de tonterías, te dije que dejaras de insultarme o sino.

Gil (tono serio, fuerte y amenazador): O sino que hermano, acaso olvidas que si tu estas en ese trono, es por mi, no eres mas que un Rey de papel que esta ahí para ayudarme a controlar mi vasto imperio, te quedo claro.

Jibril (controlando su enojo y con tono más moderado): Si entendí.

Gil: Bien, ahora que nos hemos entendido, lo primero que necesitamos es fraguar un buen plan de invasión al país de Troya que nos garantice, el pleno dominio del territorio, por lo que tendremos que reunir una fuerza militar increíblemente grande, quizás la más grande que el hombre haya visto en el mundo.

Jibril: ¿Y cómo piensas comandar esa fuerza tú sólo?

Gil: Ese no será problema pediré el apoyo a varios de los Reyes, a quienes he ayudado y mantenido durante largo tiempo.

Jibril: ¿Y crees que querrán ayudarnos con este plan?

Gil (poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de Jibril): No, pero tendrán que hacerlo, no tienen a alternativa, ninguno de ellos deseara exponerse a entablar una guerra con nosotros, después de haber presenciado toda la destrucción provocado en lo pueblos de la región.

Jibril: Si es verdad, pero el solo tener muchos hombres, no es una plena garantía para obtener la victoria completa, ya que si algo ha caracterizado a Troya, es que su ejército esta formado únicamente por soldados de gran coraje y valor y por eso no será fácil vencerlos.

Gil: Si, y por eso necesitamos a un hombre que no tan sólo sea un magnifico peleador, sino todo un ejemplo a seguir, que motive a nuestros hombres y cuyo nombre al ser pronunciado represente el terror para nuestros enemigos, un soldado que nunca ha sido tocado en batalla y que es prácticamente invencible.

Jibril (mirada de sorpresa): Espera, ¿a acaso te estas refiriendo a quien creo que estas pensado?

Gil (mirada de seguridad y tono serio): Si, parece ser que ese sujeto, volverá a serme de mucha utilidad.

Mientras esto sucedía en el lejano pueblo costero de Pthia, Grecia, Kira se encontraba entrenado el arte del combate con espada junto a su primo Tolle, en las ruinas de un antiguo templo ceremonial.

Una y otras vez el joven guerrero mostraba sus increíbles habilidades guerrilleras a su incauto primo, quien se esforzaba la máximo al tratar de estar a la par de las sus formidables movimientos de lucha que Kira tenia, pero este siempre sabia escaparse de cualquier trampa o truco que Tolle, le tenia preparado, demostrando con ello lo buen aprendiz de guerrero que era al haber sido instruido durante muchos años, por los sabios consejos y enseñanzas de su primo.

No había pasado mucho tiempo desde que empezaron a entrenar ese día, cuando a desde lo mas bajo de la colina que circundaba a el templo, Kira pudo divisar a un grupo de extraños hombres armados a caballo, por lo detuvo las practicas de esgrima con su primo y se dio prisa a tomar una de las lanzas que llevaba siempre consigo a manera de protección personal para defenderse de contra cualquier invasor a atacante.

Al ver lo que sucedía Tolle de inmediato le pregunto:

Tolle: ¿Pasa algo malo Kira?

Kira: Puedo ver a muchos hombres que se acercan desde el camino de la colina hacia aquí.

Toille giro su vista hacia el camino para comprobar si lo que decía su primo era cierto o no y al contrastar que era verdad, al divisar aquellos sujetos, dijo:

Tolle: Es cierto, son como una docena de ellos, ¿acaso esperas visitas?

Kira (tono serio y fuerte). No, pero ahora sabré cuales son sus intenciones.

En eso Kira arrojo con gran fuerza y maestría la lanza que llevaba en sus manos contra los hombres que venían hacia él, y esta termino incrustándose directamente en una de las arboledas que circundaban el camino por donde se dirigía el convoy.

Este acto lleno de asombro a todos los jinetes, menos a uno, quien se encontraba al frente de la fila, que al darse cuanta de lo que sucedía, bajo lentamente de su caballo, mostrando un gran sonrisa en su rostro en señal de alegría, mientras este subía el resto del camino a pie.

Una vez en la cima Kira puedo ver que el hombre que venia era ni mas ni menos que su gran amigo Muu, Rey de Itaca.

Una vez que estuvieron frente a frente, Muu fue el primero en decir:

Muu (tono elocuente y una sonrisa en su cara): Vaya, creo que tu hospitalidad hacia con las visitas no ha cambiado en nada mi buen Kira, y tu puntería sigue siendo igual de precisa.

Kira (rostro de sorpresa y tono alegre): Muu, eres tu no puedo creerlo, si es mi buen amigo el Rey Muu de Itaca, como has estado hace tiempo que no te veía

Kira: Por favor dime ¿cómo esta Marie?, te ha acompañado en este viaje.

Muu: (tono serio): No, ella se quedo en Itaca, cuidando a nuestro pequeño hijo.

Kira: Ya veo, ah permite me presentarte alguien, Muu (colocando su mano sobre el hombro de su primo) este es mi primo Tolle.

Tolle (salándose de manos con Muu): Es un gusto conocerlo majestad, primo Kira me a hablado maravillas de usted.

Muu (sonriéndole): El gusto es todo mió, debes saber que tus padres fueron muy queridos amigos mío, siento lo de su pérdida en verdad, pero veo con agrado que no las pasas tan mal como pensé, ya que estas entrenándote como todo un guerrero y que mejor maestro que el gran Kira, conocido también como el "Guerrero de la Libertad", sinceramente te envidio hijo, ya que existen Reyes que darían lo que fuera, por gozar de ese privilegio.

Tolle (sonrojado): Ah gracias.

Kira (tono serio y cambiando la conversación): Ah ah, y bueno que es lo que te trae por estas tierras tan lejanas, amigo mío, por que supongo que esta no es una mera visita social solamente.

Muu (sonriendo): Tan suspicaz como siempre Kira, pero es verdad, no he venido solamente para saludarte, verdadero motivo de mi vista es que he venido a tratar un asunto oficial de suma importancia contigo.

Kira (rostro de sorpresa): ¿Asunto oficial?

Muu (colocando su mano en el hombro de Kira y con mirada y tono serio): Kira he venido a pedirte que te unas a la campaña militar que esta organizando el Rey Gil en contra de Troya.

Kira: Contra Troya, pero pensé que Troya y Grecia habían acordado pactar un tratado de paz, tras años de intensa guerra.

Muu: Pues así era, pero desafortunadamente todas las negociaciones se fueron a la basura, cuando la Reina de Esparta, Stellar, se fue en el barco de los príncipes troyanos.

Kira (rostro y tono se sorpresa): Se fue, acaso la raptaron.

Muu (voz fuerte y seria): No parece ser que la Reina se entendía muy bien con uno de los príncipes de Troya, Shinn, y este se la llevo consigo de Esparta, para apartarla del Rey Jibril.

Kira: Entonces no la culpo que se haya marchado con el príncipe ese, Jibril es un avaro engreído, que trata muy mal a las personas de su pueblo, quien sabe dios que es lo que le haya hecho a esa pobre mujer, mientras vivía sobre su techo.

Muu: Si eso es cierto, pero Jibril tiene todo el derecho de estar molesto con los troyanos por a ver ayudado a Reina a escapar de esa forma.

Kira: ¿Y a todo esto Muu no me has dicho por que quieres involucrarte en un problema que no es tuyo?

Muu: Ah, sabía que lo preguntarías así que creo que tendré que contarte, hace años antes de que nos conociéramos siquiera, mi reino Itaca, se encontraba completamente devastado por los estragos producidos por la guerra, el hambre y las enfermedades, así que le solicite a todos los pueblos vecinos que vinieran ayudarnos, pero nadie escucho mis suplicas.

Kira (tono elocuente): Nadie excepto Gil, supongo.

Muu: Si así es, con su apoyo mi pueblo pudo levantarse de nuevo y convertirse en la nación prospera y pacifica que es ahora.

Kira: ¿Y por eso lo haces?, ¿sólo para devolverle el favor, no crees que es demasiado lo que te exige Muu?

Muu: (tono fuerte): Y que más puedo hacer, sino apoyo a Gil en esto, este podría intervenir de forma violenta contra mi pueblo y lo que menos quiero para mi familia y mis conciudadanos, es que nuestra nación se vea envuelta nuevamente en las sombras de la guerra.

Muu: Pero bien vasta ya de historias y entonces que me dices Kira, cuento contigo para esta peligrosa misión.

Kira (rostro de inconformidad): No es que no desee ayudarte Muu, pero sabes bien que ni Gil ni Jibril me simpatizan en lo más mínimo, y creo ir una guerra solo para satisfacer los deseos egoístas de 2 Reyes codiciosos de poder, no tiene nada de honorable, además como se lo dije a Gil una vez, no me gusta luchar peleas que no son mías, a mi sólo me imparta el honor y la gloria del combate y morir pelando si es necesario por una causa justa, así que lo siento amigo, pero creo que no participare en esta campaña.

Muu (rostro de conformidad): Bien entendiendo, pero debes saber que Gil esta amasando un gran ejército como nunca antes se había visto en cualquier otra guerra, y que todos los pueblos de Grecia están participando dentro de esta, por eso pienso que esta guerra de Troya es la perfecta oportunidad para ganar el adepto de todos y lograr el sueño de tu vida, ser recordado para siempre como el más grande guerreros de toda Grecia que fue a Troya y que derroto a uno de los pueblos más poderosos del mundo.

Ante tan tentadoras palabras, Kira no hizo nada más que bajar la cabeza y cerrar por un breve momento sus ojos en manera de reflexionar bien el asunto, pero al sentir que aun se encontraba algo inseguro con la propuesta que la había hecho su amigo Muu, este le dijo:

Kira (tono serio): Necesito algo tiempo para pensar en tu propuesta Muu.

Muu (sonriendo): Entiendo, y no hay problema, piénsalo detenidamente, estaré en Pthia arreglando unos asuntos personales por los siguientes 5 días, podrás encontradme en la posada del pueblo.

Muu: Esperare con ansia tu respuesta y créenme que la respectare sea cual sea, ya que tu amistad vale mucho para mi amigo.

Kira (sonriendo también): Gracias Muu.

Una vez terminada con su labor, Muu se retiro de lugar con suma tranquilidad, como esperanzando de que Kira aceptaría a fin de cuentas su propuesta de ir a luchar con él a Troya, ya que estaba plenamente convencido de que la simple presencia de aun gran hombre como Kira en el campo de batalla, les garantizaría a los griegos sin duda alguna la victoria en la guerra contra los troyanos.

Mientras que las dudas y las nubes confusión aquejaban constantemente a Kira, quien no podía todavía decidirse si tomar en serio o no la propuesta de ir al pelear en la guerra de Troya. En eso su primo Tolle quien había escuchado cada palabra de la reciente conversación que sostuvo su primo con Muu, se acerco a él para comentarle lo siguiente:

Tolle (rostro de curiosidad): Y bien ¿que tienes pensado hacer al respecto Kira?

Kira (tono y voz seria): Por el momento nada y tú continua con tus lesiones de manejo de espada, tal como te enseñe, vuelvo enseguida.

Tolle: ¿A donde vas?

Kira (dándole la espalda y girando la cabeza para responderle mientras se retira caminado del lugar para ir aun sitio a pensar sobre lo sucedido): Necesito estar sólo con mis pensamientos un momento.

CONTINUARA….


	4. BIENVENIDAS, DESPEDIDAS Y RECUERDOS

**Capitulo 4**

"BIENVENIDAS, DESPEDIDAS Y RECUERDOS"  
  
Había pasado ya casi un mes de viaje por altamar, cuando la barcaza real de Troya arribo aquellas lejas tierras, lo que provoco que en toda la ciudad capital, estuviera de fiesta, para recibir a sus queridos príncipes Arthur y Shinn.

Al desfilar la caravana real por las calles a la ciudad, todo el pueblo los acogió con una lluvia de alabanzas y llenos de júbilo, lo que provoco un gesto de alegría y al vez de sorpresa en los rostros de cada unos de los miembros de la caravana, quien era dirigida al frente por Arthur y el capitán Deakka ambos a caballo, mientras que Shinn y Stellar viajaban juntos en un carroza hermosamente decorada al mismo tiempo que saludaban cordialmente a la muchedumbre, con rumbo directo hacia el castillo donde los esperaba su padre el Rey de Troya, Uzumi y la esposa de Arthur, la princesa Cagalli y demás miembros de las familia real.

En el trayecto al palacio, en una de las esquinas de los barrios más elegantes de la ciudad de Troya, Deakka, pudo divisar a su esposa Miriella y a sus 2 pequeñas niñas Toomi y Tsubaki, quien no paraban de llamarlo y daban brincos de felicidad al verlos tan cerca de ellas, para poder abrazarlo, mientras este les lanzaba de besos al aire a sus 3 mujeres, en señal de cariño

Al percatarse de esta situación tan enternecedora, Arthur le dijo a su amigo lo siguiente:

Arthur (sonriéndole a Deakka): Anda amigo ve con ellas y descansa, no creo necesitarte en un par de días.

Esta petición causa gran alegría en Deakka quien no dejaba de sonreírle a su príncipe y agradecerle por tan fantástico favor:

Deakka (tono y rostro alegre): Muchas gracias mi príncipe, en verdad se lo agradezco mucho, hasta pronto.

Y si fue como Deakka se separo del resto de la caravana para dirigirse al lugar donde le esperaban su linda esposa y sus hijas, quienes a estar cerca de él corrieron a abrazarlo y darle muchos besos, a la par que él hacia lo mismo con ellas.

Entre tanto el resto de la diligencia real, comenzó adentrase en los contornos del palacio, para después detenerse finalmente en frente de las grandes puertas del castillo.

Ahí fueron recibidos cálida y solemnemente por los principales jefes militares y miembros de la nobleza de Troya, quienes no paraban de alabarlos y felicitarnos por su sano y a salvo regreso a casa.

De pronto hizo a su arribo al lugar el Rey Uzumi, quien se acerco de inmediato a sus hijos para abrazarlos y besarlos tiernamente en el frente, y señal de bienestar por tenerlos a los 2 de vuelta.

Uzumi: Doy gracias a los dioses por su feliz retorno a Troya mis queridos hijos.

A los que ambos respondieron a la vez:

Arthur y Shinn (al unísono, de rodillas y sujetando cada uno las manos de su padre): Nosotros también estamos muy felices de haber vuelto y estar aquí con usted padre.

Uzumi tras pedirles a ambos amablemente que su pusieran de pie y frente él, comento:

Uzumi (rostro alegre): Y bien hijos míos ¿cómo estuvo su viaje', espero que este haya sido del todo provechoso.

Al escuchar tales palabras, los rostros de Arthur y Shinn se desencajaron completamente y no pudieron decirle nada en ese momento a su padre sobre lo que había acontecido en su visita a Esparta.

Al ver que ninguno de sus hijos se animaba a abrir alguna conversación al respecto, decidió dejarlo por la paz, y les pidió a ambos que le contaran mejor todo a la hora del banquete real que había mandado a preparar en honor a ellos, para celebrar su regreso a Troya.

Al hacer esto el Rey Uzumi se percato de la presencia de Stellar, quien hasta entonces había permanecido escondida de los ojos del Rey, quien rápidamente le pregunto:

Uzumi: Puedo saber ¿quién es usted bella jovencita? y ¿que es lo que hace en mi castillo?

Stellar por lo repentino de la pregunto intento contestar velozmente, pero las palabras simplemente no le salían, al no tener manera de cómo responderle y explicar su presencia en dicho lugar sin provocar algún alboroto, por lo que Shinn se apresuro a intervenir diciendo lo siguiente:

Shinn: Su nombre Stellar, padre, Stellar de Troya, ya que es mi prometida y pienso casarme con ella.

Ante tal declaración, el Rey en lugar de sorprenderse demasiado, se puso muy contento con la noticia y felicito a la futura pareja, dándoles un fuerte abrazo a los 2 con sus bendiciones.

Claro esta que ante tal acontecimiento, el único inconforme con todo lo sucedido hasta ese momento era Arthur, quien no podía creer la gran tontería que había hecho su hermano al decir que iba casarse con Stellar, pero repentinamente su sentido del humor cambio drásticamente de descontento a felicidad, tras escuchar la voz de su adorada esposa Cagalli, quien lo llamaba con gran esmero.

Cagalli (mirada y tono de felicidad): Arthur, Arthur.

Arthur (volteando la mirada para poder ver a su esposa con una gran sonrisa en su rostro): Cagalli.

Cagalli (arrojándose a sus brazos para poder abrazarlo): Oh mi amor volviste.

Arthur (abrazándola tiernamente): Si estoy en casa querida, te extrañe tanto.

Cagalli (mirándolo de frente, con lágrimas en su rostro y tono alegre): Tenía tantos deseos de verte de nuevo.

Arthur: Yo también mi amor y dime ¿cómo esta nuestro pequeño?

Cagalli: Míralo tú mismo.

En eso Cagalli ordeno a una de las nodrizas del palacio traer a la estancia al pequeño hijo de ambos y quien se encontraba particularmente aseado y arreglado para recibir a su padre tras meses de larga ausencia.

Arthur (tomando a su hijo entre sus brazos): Oh mi pequeño Nicol, ¿como estas?, ¿como te portaste con mami durante mi ausencia?

Y el bebe sólo se limito a sonreírle, mientras emitía ciertos sonidos y balbuceos graciosos, que llenaron de alegría las tiernas miradas de sus padres, quienes no paraban de contemplarlo.

De pronto otra voz muy familiar se escucho en el recinto

Voz extraña (tono fuerte): Shinn, Arthur.

Esto ocasiono que Shinn volteara la vista para ver de quien se trataba y para sorpresa tanto suya como para su hermano Arthur, se trataba ni más ni menos que su querida prima Lacus.

Lacus (tono y voz alegre): Que bueno que han vuelto mis queridos primos.

Shinn (saludándola de beso y abrazo): Lacus estas aquí, que alegría verte, mírate no más estas más hermosa que antes.

Arthur (saludándola de la misma manera): Hola prima.

Shinn (tono emocionado): Que sorpresa, ¿cuando llegaste?

Lacus: Hace algunos días, regrese de mí peregrinar por las Islas Icarias, para ordenarme como sacerdotisa del Templo de Dios Apolo.

Shinn: Vaya a sea que vas a ser una sacerdotisa, realmente me alegro por ti.

Uzumi (colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de Shinn y Lacus): Te aseguro hijo, que no hay joven en Troya que no lamente esta decisión de tu prima al querer adoptar el celibato.

Shinn (riendo): De seguro habrás dejado a muchos hombres con el corazón roto, querida prima, Ah, Ah.

Dicho comentario irónico causo la risa generalizada de todos los presentes en cuestión.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar muy lejos de ahí, en un playa solitaria del pueblo de Phtia, Kira no dejaba de mirar a una extraña pero bella mujer de larga cabellera castaña clara, quien recogía perlas de los arrecifes cercanos a las costa, para después acercarse a ella cautelosamente para evitar ser descubierto.

Al estar a una distancia considerablemente cerca y teniendo a la mujer de frente, esta se apresuro a decir lo siguiente, evitando así toda sorpresa por parte de tan atrevido joven:

Mujer (tono elocuente): ¿Cuando dejaras de comportarte como niño Kira?

Kira (gesto de desanimo): ¿Cómo sabias que era yo madre?

En efecto aquella extraña mujer no era otra, más que su querida madre Vía.

Vía (sonriéndole): ¿A caso olvidas que soy tu madre?, yo te cargue en mi vientre, yo te vi nacer y te criado durante toda tu vida, no hay nada que no conozca de ti, eso incluye tus mañas para sorprender a las mujeres.

Vía: ¿Hasta cuando vas a cambiar hijo?, que no sabes que no nada bueno ser un mujeriego.

Kira (sentándose en una de las rocas de la costa): Para que mama, además sabes, que la única mujer que realmente me importa eres tú.

Vía: Vamos sabes que eso no es cierto, ya veraz que pronto encontraras a la mujer que realmente te haga feliz y te hará sentar cabeza.

Kira (sonriéndole a su madre y con tono elocuente): Ah mama como eres, pero bueno cambiando de tema, esa no es la principal razón de por que he venido hoy a verte.

Vía (tono y voz elocuente y dándole la espalda a su hijo): Ah, lo suponía.

Kira (mirada y voz seria): Madre, he venido decirte que yo he decidió...

Vía (terminando la oración): Ir a Troya, cierto.

Kira: Si, ya se que te prometí no volver a participar en luchas que no me correspondían, pero lo pensado mucho y ya lo decidido mama, iré a Troya.

Vía (rostro de tristeza y preocupación): Si entiendo, es por eso que decidí hacerte un collar de perlas blancas para la buena suerte, como lo hacia cuando eras muy niño.

Kira (abrazándola por detrás fuerte y tiernamente): Madre por favor no te enfades, créenme que me ha sido muy difícil tomar esta decisión.

Vía (sonriéndose): Como podría enfadarme contigo, si eres lo que más quiero en la vida, hijo, además se lo que Troya significa para ti, el logro de todos tus sueños y seria una mala madre si no te apoyara en esto, como lo he hecho hasta ahora.

Kira: Gracias madre por entenderme.

Madre: Sólo quiero que me prometas algo antes de que te marches.

Kira: Si ¿qué es?

Vía (mirando de frente a Kira con tono de voz seria y acariciándole la cara con las 2 manos): Recuerda que la forma de alcanzar la verdadera inmortalidad, no es a través del honor y la gloria en las batallas, sino en los recuerdos y enseñanzas que seas capaz de trasmitir a tus seres más queridos, como a la mujer que amas, a tus hijos o a tus amigos.

Kira (mirando tiernamente a su madre y sonriéndole): Lo haré madre y te prometo que cuando regrese de la guerra de Troya, me retirare de las peleas y me buscare una linda esposa para darte muchos nietos, ya veraz que si, te convertiré en la abuela más linda de toda Grecia.

Vía (con lágrimas en sus ojos y voz entrecortada, mientras lo abrazaba con gran fervor): Mi Kira.

Varios días después, desde uno de los acantilados que apuntalaba al puerto, Vía observaba el barco de su hijo partir, con él al frente proa, acompañado de sus mejores hombres y amigos, conocidos también como los Mirmidones, los soldados más valientes y arrojados de toda Grecia.

De pronto la más famosa anciana partera del pueblo, quien estuvo presente el día en que Kira nació, se acerco hacia el lugar donde esta Vía, una vez que estuvo junto a ella le dijo lo siguiente:

Anciana: Tu hijo ha zarpado ya hacia Troya, cierto

Vía (cerrando lo ojos y con voz templada): Si.

Anciana (tono serio): ¿Y por que no le dijiste toda la verdad a Kira?, ¿no crees que tenía todo el derecho a saberlo?

Vía (tono serio y abriendo de nuevo los ojos): Por que de haberlo hecho, Kira hubiera desistido de ir a Troya, y ver cumplido todo por lo que soñado y sufrido y yo como su madre no puedo permitirme eso, ya que ante todo esta la felicidad de mi hijo.

Anciana: Aunque sepas que al intentar alcanzar ese sueño, tu hijo puede perder la vida.

Vía: ¿Cómo podría olvidarlo?, si lo he tenido presente, desde el día que Kira vino al mundo y me leíste su fortuna.

FLASKBACK

Toda la historia nos remonta pocos minutos después de que Vía había dado a luz a su hijo, y la comadrona, coloco cuidadosamente al recién nacido en un especia de pequeño altar, desde el cual ella, también como pitonisa (adivinadora de los dioses), podría leer lo que le presagiaba el destino a este niño

Tras breves minutos de concentración, la anciana entro en un transe profundo y con voz tenebrosa como de ultratumba le comento a Vía lo siguiente:

Anciana: Tu hijo crecerá para ser un hombre sano y fuerte, su nombre será fiel símbolo de vanaglorio por algunos y de temor para otros, no habrá en Grecia hombre tan diestro y hábil en las artes del combate como él, pero puedo ver también una gran guerra en tierras muy lejanas, en la que tu hijo participara, la cual significara para él, la tan codiciada conclusión de todas sus metas y sueños como guerrero, pero su gloria no será eterna, puesto que las oscuras nubes de la muerte lo asechan, lo cual lo conducirá a su trágica muerte, pero no acusa del honor alcanzado en las peleas, sino por el amor, puro y verdadero que sienta por la mujer que el más ame en la mundo.

Vía (gesto de miedo y voz temerosa): ¿Qué dices?

Anciana (tono y voz fuerte): Lo que oíste tu hijo morirá por la mujer que el decida amar.

Vía (llorando de forma histérica y sujetando entre brazos a su hijo): No mi hijo no, no puede ser, no por favor no.

TERMINA EL FLASHBACK

Vía (volviendo a la escena anterior): Por eso es que decidí no decirle nada a Kira, quiero que mi hijo viva tranquilo y sin ninguna preocupación, este tiempo que le reste de vida, en compañía de las personas que más le quieren.

Anciana: Estas segura de ello.

Vía (tono de resignación): Si, y por ello le ruego con los dioses (colocándose de rodillas sobre el acantilado), que el den bienestar a mi hijo en esta difícil prueba, y que la mujer que lo ame le brinde toda es cariño y paz que él necesita para terminar dignamente con su ardua vida de lucha.

Vía (reflexionado profundamente consigo misma): Adiós para siempre mi pequeño niño, espero que puedas perdonarme algún día por no decirte toda la verdad, mi corazón y mi alma te acompañaran eternamente, deseando que alcances la auténtica felicidad que tanto te hace falta.

Vía (llorando y con voz tierna): Adiós mi querido Kira.

Y con esas solemnes palabras, Vía despidió a su amado hijo, quien no prestaba atención a nada, más que mirar hacia el horizonte lejano y teniendo en mente únicamente a la isla de Troya, lugar donde se suscitaría su más grande batalla y también la ultima.

CONTINUARA….


	5. BATALLA EN LA PLAYA

**Capitulo 5**

"BATALLA EN LA PLAYA"  
  
Entre tanto en Troya, Arthur se encontraba discutiendo a solas con su padre en el salón del trono, entorno que medidas tomar ante la inminente guerra que les aguardaba contra los griegos

Arthur (tono serio y voz fuerte): Como yo lo veo padre, no tenemos otra opción más que enviar de regreso a Stellar con Jibril para tal vez así evitar con nos invadan con sus fuerzas.

Uzumi (rostro y tono serio): Y no has pensado que tal vez que tú hermano se oponga a esa decisión Arthur.

Arthur (rostro y tono de molestia): Si lo hecho padre, y créenme a mi no me gusta tampoco hacer esto, pero si es lo que pienso, ya estas instancias Jibril ya habrá pedido ayuda a su hermano Gil, y este no dudara en apoyarlo, ya que sabes que siempre a codiciado nuestra reino para anexarlo al suyo y solo será cuestión de tiempo para que nos invadan con un gran ejercito.

Uzumi: Olvidas a caso que esta no seria la primera vez que nuestra nación se encuentra en una situación delicada.

Arthur (rostro de preocupación): Si padre, pero esta vez es diferente, Gil nos atacara con todos los recursos que tenga y me temo que nuestras defensas no sean suficientes para contener su ataque.

Arthur (suplicando): Por favor envía a Stellar de regreso a Esparta, no quiero volver a nuestro pueblo padecer los horrores de la guerra.

Uzumi (dándole la espalda a su hijo y con voz seria): Entiendo claramente tu sentir hijo, pero ya he tomado mi decisión, Stellar se quedara con nosotros y se convertirá en un miembro más de nuestra familia.

Arthur (suplicando): Padre, por favor.

Uzumi: Lo siento hijo.

Arthur (rostro y tono de resignación): Esta bien padre, será como tu digas y que los dioses nos protejan.

Uzumi (abrazando fraternalmente a su hijo): Gracias por apoyarme hijo, ya veraz que todo saldrá bien.

Mientras esto sucedía en palacio, en la alcoba de Shinn, Stellar se encontraba contemplando serenamente la luna llena que en particular esa noche se hallaba sumamente hermosa con un intenso brillo que deslumbraba todo a su alrededor, entre tanto que Shinn se limitaba a leer alguno manuscritos recostado en su cama.

Al terminar y al ver lo que hacia su linda prometida, este se levanto de inmediato y camino hacia ella para colocarse a su lado a abrazarla con ternura, mientras le susurraba lo siguiente:

Shinn (abrazando a Stellar y con voz dulce): Es una linda noche no crees querida, tranquila y mira no hay ninguna nube en le cielo, todo esta despejado se puede ver claramente la costa desde aquí.

Stellar (sonriendo levemente): Si lo es, es muy agradable, pero la vez demasiado silenciosa, ya que se pueden hasta escuchar el romper de las olas en la playa

Stellar (tono melancólico y voz seria): No se por que, pero siento como si esto fuera la paz que acompaña a la tormenta, una que se avecina y amenaza con destruir a toda Troya

Shinn (riéndose): Y por que piensas eso mi amor.

Stellar: No lo pienso estoy segura de ello, lo he estado desde que llegue, ellos ya vienen.

Shinn (rostro de incertidumbre): ¿Ellos? ¿quienes Stellar?

Stellar (tono melancólico y voz seria): Jibril, el ejercito griego que viene a llevarme de nuevo a Esparta, ellos son lo que vienen.

Shinn: Vamos no digas eso, nadie va llevarte, tú te quedaras aquí como mi futura esposa, Stellar de Troya.

Stellar (volteando a ver a Shinn, con lágrimas en sus ojos y voz entrecortada): Oh Shinn.

Shinn (mirándola fijamente a los ojos y con voz seria): Te prometo que nadie te apartara de mí, no importa quien sea yo te protegeré con mi vida si es necesario por que te amo Stellar.

Stellar (llorando de felicidad): Shinn.

Tras decir esto, ambos se fundieron en un tierno y largo beso, mientras eran cobijados por la fría brisa nocturna del océano que revoloteaba por todo el sitio.

A la mañana siguiente, y después de tomar un desayuno ligero, el rey Uzumi, Arthur con su esposa Cagalli y Shinn acompañado por Stellar, se dispusieron a despedir a Lacus, quien se dirigía la templo de Apolo, que se encontraba frente a la costa y que era considerado como el recinto mas sagrado de toda Troya, donde se realizaban todas aquellos cultos y ceremonias en veneración al dios del Sol, Apolo.  
Shinn (tono algo triste): Es una verdadera pena que tengas que irte de nuevo prima, ahora que apenas volvimos de nuestro viaje, esperaba que pudieras estar más tiempo con nosotros para poder divertíos en grande como los hacíamos en los viejos tiempos.

Lacus (sonriendo): Yo también estoy triste Shinn, pero no puedo hacer nada, debo empezar con mi aprendizaje comos sacerdotisa si es que deseo tomar votos, es por eso que debo ir al templo de Apolo.

Arthur (sonriendo): Estoy seguro que lo harás bien prima.

Cagalli (tono alegre): Cuídate y que tengas mucha suerte Lacus.

Lacus: Si, gracias

Uzumi (tono alegre y sincero): Que te vaya bien, hija, ya sabes que aquí todos te deseamos lo mejor.

Lacus (comenzando a llorar de felicidad y abrazando a su tío): Tío, gracias, gracias a todos por sus bueno deseos.

Después de eso, Lacus subió al carruaje real que se encargaría de llevarla al templo y mientras este tomaba camino, Lacus alcanzo a decirles a todos sus parientes y amigos.

Lacus (sonriendo y voz alegre): Adiós, cuídense todos, estaré rezando por ustedes todos los días, hasta pronto.

Y así fue como Lacus se fue de la ciudad, lo que provoco un pequeño vació, en el corazón de todos.

Mientras tanto a cientos de km. en altamar, Gil, Jibril y demás jefes militares, comenzaban a preparar los planes de la batalla a realizar una vez que desembarcaran en la costa de Troya, lo cual seria pasado mañana a la amanecer.

Las horas pasaron y nadie en la isla de Troya, se imaginaba siquiera que dentro de poco la guerra envolvería de nuevo cada uno de los habitantes de la ciudad de una forma como nunca antes se había visto.

A la mañana del día anterior, Arthur se encontraba jugando con su pequeño hijo Nicol, mientras Cagalli los observaba a ambos con una mirada de ternura.

En eso uno de los vigías que patrullaban en la playa en esos momentos pudo divisar a lo lejos en el horizonte un barco de guerra griego que se aproximaba a la costa a gran velocidad, por lo que ni tardo ni perezoso, se apresuro a avisar a los demás guardias de la playa para que golpearan la gran campaña de alarma para que la población se preparara para hacer frente a la situación que se avecinaba.

Al escuchar el golpetear de la campaña, Arthur se levanto de inmediato de su cama, entregando a Nicol a su madre, para que esta lo acostase en su cuna y se apresuro a mirar por el balcón de su habitación el cual daba de frente al mar, por lo que pudo ver claramente al barco acercarse a la playa, por lo que de inmediato se vistió con su armadura militar y salio a preparar la defensa de la ciudad.

Shinn y Stellar quienes también se levantaron tras escuchar el sonido de las campanas, se apresuraron también a prepararse para hacer frente a la situación, mientras la reacción de pueblo no se hizo esperar, miles de hombres, mujeres y niños de todas las edades, comenzaron a abandonar sus hogares en busca de la fuerte protección que brindaba la ciudad con sus enormes y gruesos muros de piedra

Entre tanto los soldado troyanos comenzaron apostarse en las playa y colocar trincheras para evitar el avance del enemigo, que poco a poco se acercaba a la costa, lo que nadie sabia es que no se trataba de cualquier embarcación, ya que era ni más ni menos que la barcaza de guerra de los famosísimos soldados mirmidones comandado por su valiente e intrépido jefe el guerrero, Kira.

Mientras esto sucedía en tierra, en el barco de guerra, los hombres de Kira alistaban sus armas para el combate, cuando este llamo a proa, a su segundo al mando el veterano soldado Mizoguchi, quien de inmediato fue hacia su comandante y una vez junto él le dijo.

Mizoguchi (voz fuerte y tono serio): Ya casi todo esta listo para nuestro arribo como usted ordeno señor.

Kira (voz seria con la mirada fija al frente): Bien

De pronto Kira dirigió su vista y miro ligeramente el rostro desencajado de su soldado, lo que ocasiono de pronto que este le preguntara.

Kira (voz fuerte): Mizoguchi.

Mizoguchi. Si señor

Kira (voz y tono fuerte): Que es lo que te molesta, anda dilo de una vez.

Mizoguchi (voz sincera): Pues vera señor, pienso que hicimos mal en adelantarnos al resto de tropa, considere que esto para usted puede traerle consecuencias graves con el Rey Gil, quien podría tomarlo como una señal de rebeldía.

Entonces Kira miro de frente a Mizoguchi y una leve sonrisa en su rostro, manejando un tono irónico le dijo lo siguiente:

Kira: Mizoguchi quiero hacerte una pregunta, tú ¿para quien peleas?

Mizoguchi: Pues para usted mi señor.

Kira (tono irónico y voz seria): Pues entonces así hazlo y deja de preocuparte por lo que opinen los demás.

Mizoguchi: Esta bien señor.

Kira: Bien, vigila que todos los hombres estén preparados.

Mizoguchi: De acuerdo.

Kira (voz fuerte): Tolle, ven aquí.

En ese momento Kira que su primo portaba una armadura guerrero con la cual pensaba tomar parte también en esta batalla.

Tolle: ¿Qué sucede Kira?

Kira (mirada y tono serio): ¿Qué creen que haces?

Tolle: Pues me preparo para ir a la luchar.

Kira: No, no lo harás.

Tolle (rostro y tono molesto): Pero yo también quiero ir ha pelear, oh vamos Kira déjame demostrarte que estoy listo para esto, sino para que me entrenado tanto estos años.

Kira (poniendo su mano en el hombre de su primo): Escucha Tolle, se que eres un buen guerrero pero no estas preparado todavía, así que te ordeno como tu comandante que te quedes en el bote una vez que desembarquemos, entendiste.

Tolle: Pero si me entrenaste bien.

Kira (voz seria y sincera): Tolle, mira bien esos hombres, todos ellos han peleado varias peleas conmigo, han sangrado y sufrido por mi, son hombres a quienes les confiaría mi vida, y esperan con todo su corazón que yo los guié hacia la victoria en esta guerra, cosa que no puedo hacer si me la paso preocupado por ti durante el combate, me entiendes.

Tolle (tono y rostro de resignación): Si, entendí.

Kira (tono gentil): Gracias primo y ahora ve a tu puesto. Hablaremos después de acuerdo.

Mientras en la armería del palacio, Arthur supervisaba el armado de las tropas, las cuales contaban con cientos de voluntarios civiles, que carecían del algún tipo de entrenamiento militar, lo que cual hacia que este proceso fuera muy lento incluso más de lo esperado, por lo que se dirigió de inmediato a hablar con el comandante real, el general Kisaka.

Arthur (voz fuerte y seria): General Kisaka.

Kisaka: Mi príncipe.

Arthur: ¿Como va el enlistado de las tropas?

Kisaka: Bien señor, aunque algo retrasado, tenga en cuenta que muchos de ellos son civiles sin experiencia, por eso tardaremos algo más de lo planeado.

Arthur (rostro y tono de preocupación): ¿Cuanto tiempo?

Kisaka (rostro y tono de preocupación): Más de medio día.

Arthur (tono serio): Procura que sean antes.

Kisaka: Si señor.

En eso Arthur llamo a otro de sus capitanes de confianza que se encontraba cerca de la escena.

Arthur (voz y tono fuerte): Isaac, ven por favor.

Isaac: Me llamo majestad.

Arthur (tono serio): Esta lista la guardia imperial.

Isaac (tono serio): Ya están preparados y se encuentran en la puerta principal de la ciudad como usted ordeno señor.

Arthur: Bien, pues vamos con ellos amigo.

Isaac: Si señor.

Pero en eso Isaac fue detenido momentáneamente por su maestro y comandante Kisaka, quien llamo de inmediato a su otro buen alumno, Deakka, quien también se encontraba ayudando en los preparativos para el combate.

Kisaka (tono fuerte y serio): Isaac, Deakka, tengo un favor personal que pedirles a ambos.

Deakka: Díganos señor, que nosotros los haremos.

Kisaka (mirada y tono serio): Quiero que cuiden bien de su alteza, ya que es muy importante para nuestra nación que el príncipe Arthur regrese sano y a salvo de esta batalla, obedézcanlo en todo lo que les diga, entienden.

Isaac (tono serio y voz fuerte): Puede contar con nosotros general, le doy mi palabra de honor que protegeré al príncipe aun con mi vida si es necesario.

Deakka (tono y rostro serio): Lo mismo digo yo señor.

Kisaka (sonriendo y con tono gentil): Bien y gracias a los 2.

Deakka e Isaac (al unísono): Si, Señor.

Y tras despedirse formalmente de su comandante, los 2 valientes capitanes, salieron de prisa a reunirse con su majestad, quien se encontraba montado en su caballo, junto con toda la guardia imperial a los pies de las enormes puertas de entrada a la ciudad de Troya.

Al ver llegara al resto de su contingente, Arthur se dirigió a todos ellos diciendo lo siguiente.

Arthur (tono serio y voz fuerte): Soldados de Troya, toda mi vida he creído en un código sencillo, que he tratado de seguir al pie de la letra, y es, venera a los dioses, ama a tu esposa y a tus hijos y defiende a tu país.

Al escuchar tales palabras los soldados troyanos no hicieron esperar las manifestaciones de algarabía y solidaridad hacia su príncipe, quien al ver la respuesta positiva de sus hombres termino por decir lo siguiente:

Arthur (tono serio y voz fuerte): Y en estos momentos nuestra madre natal Troya, nos necesita, ¿la defenderán soldados?

Soldados troyanos (al unísono y con voz fuerte): Si.

Arthur (voz fuerte): Pues adelante, vamos por Troya.

Soldados troyanos (al unísono y con voz fuerte): Por Troya.

Y así fue como Arthur y su guardia se lanzaron a todo galope para apoyar a las brigadas postradas en la playa, mientras esto sucedió en su barcaza, Kira llamo a proa a todos sus hombres momentos antes de desembarque a quienes se les dijo manera de aliento los siguiente:

Kira (tono serio): Mirmidones, mis hermanos de la espada, saben que preferiría, pelear con ustedes que con miles de soldados a mis ordenes, ahora, demostrémosles a todos los feroces que podemos ser, por que somos leones, verdad.

Mirmidones (al unísono): Si.

Kira (tono serio, voz fuerte y sujetando su espada en una mano con la cual apuntaba a la costa). En esa playa se encuentra nuestro mayor tesoro, la inmortalidad, tómenla es suya.

Mirmidones (al unísono con voz fuerte): Si.

Y con estas palabras todos los hombres se dispusieron a tomar sus posiciones de batalla, mientras el barco comenzaba a atracarse en la arena de la orilla.

Al embarcar, rápidamente el bote fue objeto de múltiples lanzamientos de flechas, algunas normales y otras con fuego encendido por parte de los soldados troyanos, que no daban ni tregua ni cuartel, pero Kira en un larde de arrojo, comenzó a correr por la playa, lo que provoco que sus hombres los siguieran a capa espada, demostrando con ello grandes señas de valor y coraje, dejando asombrados tanto los troyanos como a sus aliados, quienes desde sus respectivos no dejaban de mirar la valentía mostrado por Kira y sus mirmidones, aunque para otros esto no era mas que una acto de locura extrema, tal como la manifestó Jibril desde su barcaza mientras observa el panorama.

Jibril (volteando a mirar a su hermano Gil y demás generales): A caso lo ven, ese hombre (refiriéndose a Kira), se vuelto loco de remate, como pretende él solo tomar la playa sólo con 60 hombres.

Gil (riendo): Se ve que no lo conoces hermano, tal vez te parece algo descabellado, pero si alguien puede hacer una hazaña de tal magnitud ese, es Kira.

Entre tanto la lucha continuaba y los mirmidones comenzaban a abrirse paso a través de las estrechas defensas troyanas quienes a pesar de su constantemente ataque, comenzaban poco a poco a retroceder antes el feroz avance de los griegos, quienes peleaban con una furia y ansias de triunfo indescriptibles.

En un intento audaz Kira de adelanto al resto de su contingente y el sólo se apresuro a enfrentar a los más de 20 guardias troyanos que defendían la entrada al templo de Dios Apolo, pero rápidamente uno a uno fueron cayendo bajo los increíbles embates y fantásticas acrobacias del valiente guerrero, mientras a lo lejos en el mar, el resto de los botes de guerra griegos, victoreaban su nombre con gran estruendo.

Mientras tanto, Arthur y al guardia imperial llegaron a la playa y la ver que las otras barcazas comenzaban con el descenso de las tropas de asalto, ordeno a sus capitanes lo siguiente:

Arthur (rostro serio y con voz fuerte): Deakka, llévate la mitad de los hombres y refuerzas las barricadas en la playa sur, mientras Isaac y yo apoyamos a los tropas que se encuentran apostadas en el templo de Apolo.

Deakka (voz fuerte, mientras se separaba de la caravana con sus soldados): Si, señor.

Arthur (con voz fuerte al resto de sus hombres): Vamos.

Entre tanto Kira había terminado con la vida de todos los soldados del templo, cuando sus hombres llegaron para apoyarlos, pero al ver que ya no había enemigo alguno, decidieron tomar un respiro después de la tan agitada tarea, en eso Kira, algo extasiado por la adrenalina del combate, se apresuro a decir a sus soldados lo siguiente:

Kira (rostro de cansancio y voz suave): Bien hecho mis mirmidones, ahora entren a templo y tomen todos los tesoros que haya.

Ante tal orden los soldados no hicieron otra cosa que llenarse de júbilo y comenzaron a entrar a templo para reclamar su merecido premio por la hazaña realizada.

En eso Mizoguchi se acerco a su comandante y con tono serio el dijo:

Mizoguchi: Señor perdone, pero cree que esta bien asaltar de esta forma un templo tan importante como este, recuerde que este el lugar sagrado y los dioses pueden enfardarse con usted por lo hace.

Kira (rostro y voz seria): Pues entonces que venga ellos mismo a reclamarme.

En eso Kira observo como un gran continente de soldados de Troya comandados por el príncipe Arthur, se acercaban al templo por las dunas de arena, por lo que de inmediato le dio la orden a su segundo de avisar a los hombres, este obedeció rápidamente mientras, que Kira permanecía de pie y estático sobre la escalinata del templo.

De pronto tomo la lanza de uno de los soldados muertos y con certera puntería la arrojo con gran velocidad y fuerza contra la caravana, misma que termino incrustándose en el pecho de Isaac, quien cayo muerto al piso de manera estrepitosa y por demás sorpresiva para todos en especial para Arthur, ya que ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de defenderse al ataque.

Al ver lo que le paso a su amigo, Arthur no lo pensó mucho y le lanzo a toda velocidad al encuentro de quien había matado a uno de sus mejores amigos.

Esta escena no paso desapercibida de Kira, quien de inmediato se apresuro a resguardarse dentro del templo, mientras que Arthur y sus hombres llegaron a templo y comenzaron a subir por las escaleras de forma cautelosa, no sin observar previamente la terrible carnicería de soldados troyanos que se había llevado ahí momentos antes

Una vez dentro los Arthur pudo aprecia claramente que todos los objetos de valor dentro del templo habían sido lamentablemente robados y mientras incursionaba aun más por los pasajes del templo descubrió los cuerpos masacrados de varios de los sacerdotes, por lo que su odio fue poco a poco incrementándose contra el responsable de todo esto.

De pronto de los pilares y cámaras alternas al salón principal salieron los soldados mirmidones y comenzaron a batallar contra Arthur y sus hombres.

Y abriéndose paso entre ellos, Arthur logro salir del salón, en busca de Kira para cobrarse de la afrenta realizada contra sus amigos y pueblo, y esta misma lo condujo hasta la salida trasera del templo, en donde lo aguardaba un tranquilo Kira, sentado sobre las escaleras.

Una vez ahí, la primera reacción de Arthur fue ponerse en posición de ataque de frente a Kira, quien de inmediato se puso de pie, y sin responder a su desafiante conducta, le dijo lo siguiente con tono renuente:

Kira: Por la forma en que me miras, me imagino que tu debes ser Arthur, príncipe de Troya, cierto.

Arthur (rostro de enojo y tono serio): Si así es.

Kira (rostros y tono serio): Entonces debes tener idea de ¿quien soy yo? verdad.

Arthur: No, pero puedo imaginármelo.

Kira: Bien por que seria una pena mandarte al otro mundo sin saber siquiera quien fue el hombre que termino con tu vida.

Arthur (rostro de enojo y tono serio): Dime por que mataste a lo monjes del templo, ellos no estaban armados, además te atreviste a matar a uno de mis mejores amigos, y ahora lo pagaras muy caro.

Kira (sonriendo y con tono elocuente): Tantos deseos tienes de morir, príncipe Arthur, por que apresúranos hay tiempo para todo, y tu tiempo todavía no termina, así que vete, regresa a tu palacio, bebe, come, besa a tu esposa e hijos y duerme bien, que siempre habrá un mañana para pelear.

Arthur (tono molesto): A caso crees que la vida de las personas es un juego, que puedes manipular como desees, dime no te has dado cuenta de cuantas mujeres y niños has dejado en el desamparo por tus acciones.

Kira (tono y rostro serio): Acaso olvidas que esto es una guerra, y que siempre habrá pérdidas, además dices que deje en el desamparo a cientos de mujeres, pues entonces que se encargue de ellas tu hermano, ya que escuché que es bueno para consolar mujeres ajenas.

Arthur (rostro de enojo y voz furiosa): Eres un miserable.

Pero en eso cuando Arthur se disponía a investir a Kira con su espada, el resto de los soldados mirmidones, aparecieron en el acto para defender a su líder, quien al ver la situación no hizo otra cosa mas que sonreír a carcajadas, mientras que Arthur no tuvo más remedio que calmarse del todo y detener su avance.

Kira (tono y mirada seria): Anda, te dije que te marcharas, que ya después nos enfrentaremos y entonces prepárate a morir.

Arthur (tono y mirada seria): Lo mismo te digo.

Y sin más preámbulos Arthur abandono el recinto sin que ninguno de los soldados de Kira se intrometiera en su camino, mientras que este se dirigía al techo del templo para contemplar en todo el esplendor la ocupación de la playa por parte del ejercito griego ante el desalojo de los troyanos quienes, al verse en inferioridad numérica, no tuvieron más remedio que retirarse hacia su ciudad.

Con esto el primer paso en la conquista de Troya estaba dado, y con todos los actores principales presentes, el escenario estaba preparado para lo que seria una de las guerras más grandes y arduas de toda la historia humana.

CONTINUARA….


	6. DECISIONES

**Capitulo 6**

"**Decisiones"**

Al terminar de desembarcar en la costa, el ejército griego comenzó a levantar los primeros campamentos, mientras tanto los troyanos, se replegaron de nuevo hacia la seguridad de su ciudad.

Una vez ahí, Arthur se dirigió de inmediato a ver a su padre para comentarle todo lo que había acontecido mientras el resto de los capitanes alistan la defensa de la ciudad contra un pronto ataque a gran escala de los griegos.

Al llegar al palacio, Arthur fue recibido con ansias por su esposa Cagalli, quien llorando de alegría mientras lo abrazaba firmemente, no dejaba de susurrarle lo agradecida que estaba con los dioses por haberlo protegido y traerlo de nuevo con bien al castillo.

En eso arribaron al lugar el rey Uzumi, Shinn y Stellar, quienes de inmediato manifestaron también hacia él, su emoción de verlo de vuelta sano y salvo.

Una vez que todos sintieron mayormente confortados Arthur se dirigió a su padre diciendo:

**Arthur (voz y mirada seria): Padre, tenemos que hablar, es urgente.**

**Uzumi (rostro y tono serio): Muy bien hijo, llamare a junta de emergencia a todos los legisladores y hablaremos en la sala del trono.**

**Arthur: Bien.**

Mientras tanto de regreso en la costa de Troya, unos cansados soldados mirmidones regresaban al campamento para descansar después de una ardua batalla, con un agotado y maltrecho Kira al frente de ellos, cuando de repente puedo diviso a lo cerca la cara de su buen amigo el Rey Muu, que le hablaba.

**Muu (sonriendo y con cierto tono de elocuencia): Vaya si te gusta hacer las cosas en grande mi estimado Kira.**

**Muu: Mírate nomás como bienes, ¿estas bien amigo?**

**Kira: Nada que un baño y una noche de buen descanso no curen, gracias por preocuparte.**

**Muu (rostro sonriente): De nada, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por un valiente de tu calibre querido amigo, ya que gracias a ti y a tus audaces mirmidones se salvaron muchas vidas inocentes, y créenme que te lo agradezco.**

Pero Kira antes de contestarle a su amigo Muu, volteo a ver sus hombres y con voz seria y fuerte les dijo lo siguiente:

**Kira: Mirmidones, estoy orgulloso de su comportamiento del día de hoy, por tal es hora de que tomen un merecido descanso, vayan que yo los alcanzare después.**

**Kira (sonriendo y volteando a ver de nuevo Muu): Gracias, es bueno saber que aun existen personas que se preocupen por los demás.**

**Muu: No hay por que.**

**Kira: Tardeaste mucho en unirte a la fiesta.**

**Muu (sonriendo): Ya me conoces el último en llegar se lleva la mejor parte.**

**Kira: Si es verdad.**

**Muu: Ah propósito, permíteme presentarte a alguien que ansia conocerte.**

**Kira (mirada de extrañeza): ¿Quién?**

**Muu (volteando hacia un lado para dirigirse a otra persona): Andrew ven un momento por favor.**

**Muu: Kira, permíteme presentarte a Andrew.**

**Kira: Andrew, el campeón de los gladiadores de Siria.**

**Andrew (tono serio): Así es señor. **

**Kira: Pues es todo un placer conocerle.**

**Andrew: El placer es todo mió, y créame es un honor luchar en esta guerra con alguien de su renombre.**

**Kira (sonriendo): Igualmente.**

**Muu: Bueno amigo no te retenemos más es mejor que vayas a asearte y descansar un poco, el Rey Gil quiere vernos mas tarde, para hablar sobre los planes de batalla.**

**Kira (rostro de molestia y tono serio): Muy bien, ahí estaré.**

Y después de eso Kira se alejo del lugar hacia el campamento que sus hombres habían instalado en la costa para hospedarse durante su estancia

Una vez ahí, Mizoguchi se acerco a su comandante y le dijo:

**Mizoguchi: Su alojamiento esta listo mi señor.**

**Kira: Bien hecho, ahora ve a descansar Mizoguchi.**

Al decir esto Kira se dio prisa a entrar, no sin antes escuchar lo que Mizoguchi aun tenía que decirle.

**Mizoguchi: Espere señor, tengo que informarle que…**

Al entrar a la tienda lo primero que Kira observo fue una bella joven, algo sucia y maltrecha, sujeta a uno de los soportes que sostenían la tienda, como prisionera.

Ante tal hecho, Kira no pudo ocultar se rostro de asombro, por lo extraño del suceso y lo primero que hizo fue preguntarle de inmediato a Mizoguchi lo siguiente:

**Kira: Mizoguchi, ¿pero que significa esto?, ¿que es lo que hace esta mujer aquí? y ¿por esta atada en mi tienda?**

**Mizoguchi: Pues vera señor, esa era lo que quería decirle, los hombres la encontraron oculta en una de las cámaras del templo del dios Apolo y la trajeron aquí, ellos pensaron que podría ser una buen regalo para usted señor.**

**Kira: Ya veo, bien eso es todo ya puedes retirarte.**

**Mizoguchi: Muy bien señor.**

Al salir Mizoguchi, Kira no podía dejar de ver la figura de tan integrante mujer, quien no era otra que la misma Lacus, quien apenas se dignaba a mirarlo de frente a la cara, por pena y repulsión que la causaba por estar en tan lamentable y embarazosa situación, en la que cualquier mujer desearía no estar, ser cautiva de un hombre que solo la utilizaría para su diversión personal.

Y así un breve aire de silencio se cerno sobre aquel lugar, hasta Kira se animo a romperlo cuando le pregunto a ella lo siguiente:

**Kira: ¿Dime estas bien?, no ¿estas herida?**

Pero Lacus, no le respondió.

**Kira (tono fuerte): ¿Oye me estas escuchando?**

Al ver la negatividad de la joven para responderle, Kira, añadió:

**Kira (tono elocuente con voz fuerte): Veo que mis hombres tienen muy mala suerte para escogerme mujeres, ya que al parecer la que me trajeron además de muda, es sorda.**

Tras escuchar esas palabras, Lacus le respondió:

**Lacus: No estoy muda, ni soy sorda como usted cree.**

Al escucharla por fin pronunciar palabra, el rostro de Kira se sonrió levemente, por lo que de inmediato se acerco a ella, lentamente para decirle lo siguiente:

**Kira: Vaya que sorpresa me acabas de dar, así que puedes hablar claramente y escuchar muy bien por lo que veo, entonces por no dijiste nada cuando te lo pregunte.**

Pero Lacus no contesto, lo que provoco nuevamente la molestia de Kira.

**Kira (tono elocuente): Ya entiendo, así que lo que tenemos aquí, no es una joven sorda, ni muda, sino a una chiquilla mal educada, que no sabe que debe responderle a sus mayores, cuando estos le preguntan algo.**

**Lacus (rostro de enfado): El mal educado es usted, que no sabe como dirigirse correctamente a una dama, además no tengo por que responder las preguntas de una persona tan desagradable como usted y mucho menos cuando se trata de un enemigo de mi país.**

**Kira (sonriendo): Bien como quieras, pero será mejor que te acostumbres a mi forma de ser, ya que al aparecer estarás mucho tiempo aquí.**

**Lacus (mirada de enojo y voz enérgica): Ni crea que se saldrá con la suya, yo no seré la esclava de alguien como usted y si cree que no puedo defenderme por se mujer esta muy equivocado, antes muerta que someterme a sus siniestros deseos.**

**Kira: Vaya no había conocido a nadie que se atreviera hablarme de esa forma, tienes mucho valor muchacha y por eso….**

De pronto Kira se acerco a ella y con rápido movimiento de sus manos corto las cuerdas que la tenían sujeta.

Cabe señalar que dicha acción no salio del asombro de la misma Lacus, quien nunca se espero un reacciona si del que consideraba como su captor.

**Lacus (rostro de sorpresa): Pero ¿por que hizo eso?, no lo entiendo.**

**Kira (tono serio): Pensé que así estarías más cómoda, después de la forma poco ortodoxa en que fuiste traída aquí, admito que mis hombres no tiene ningún tacto para tratar a la gente, aunque se trate de una chica.**

**Lacus: No crea que se lo agradezco.**

**Kira: Eso no me importa.**

Después de eso, Kira comenzó poco a poco a despojarse de sus ropas, hasta quedar solo envuelto con una tolla, para después lavar su cuerpo con agua.

Dicho hecho no pasó de estar desapercibido de Lacus, quien al verlo de inmediato pego un fuerte grito en cielo, al ver la semidesnudez en la que se encontraba Kira, quien de inmediato el pregunto:

**Kira: ¿Qué sucede por que gritaste de esa forma?**

**Lacus (tapándose el rostro con sus manos y volteando a otro lado para no ver a Kira): Y todavía lo pregunta, como se atreve a desnudarse en aquí estando en la presencia de una dama, acaso no tiene vergüenza.**

**Kira (sonriendo): A vamos, no me digas que nos visto a un hombre desnudo.**

**Lacus (sonrojada y tonos serio): Por si no lo ha notado, soy una novicia, y no se nada de esas….. (tono entrecortado)….. de esas situaciones (rostro apenado).**

**Kira (sonriendo y tono alegre): Ya veo, y es gracioso, por tu apariencia, uno pensaría que ya estarías en edad para estar casada, pero bueno haya tu, lo siento pero yo tengo que asearme, si no quieres ver como lo hago, puedes voltearte y asunto arreglado, te parece.**

**Lacus (rostro de resignación): Esta bien.**

Una vez que Kira termino de lavarse, y de ponerse ropa seca, se dispuso a comer algo de una bandeja con viandas que había sobre la mesa de la tienda, mientras Lacus lo miraba fijamente.

Al notar que la chica lo miraba con gran interés, Kira se acerco a ella y mientras este le ofrecía alguna cosa de la bandeja de comida, le dijo con tono amable:

**Kira: Tienes hambre, adelante toma lo que gustes con toda confianza.**

Estas palabras causaron en la chica una mirada de extrañeza al no comprender del todo el porque del tan de repente brote de amabilidad mostrada por el joven soldado, pero en lugar de mostrar la educación debida por el acto de generosidad de Kira, Lacus de inmediato de una palmada le tiro de las manos la bandeja, y con mirada y tono de molestia hizo alusión a lo siguiente:

**Lacus: No crees que soy tan tonta para dejarme engañar por un sujeto con como tu, no quiero nada de ti que venga de un enemigo de mi país, ni tu comida, ni tu amabilidad, aunque eso signifique morirme de hambre, me oíste.**

Ante tal arrebato Kira la sujeto por las muñecas con sus manos fuertemente, a manera que ella no pudiera moverlas, y con rostro de enojo y acompañado de un tono serio y fuerte le dijo lo siguiente:

**Kira: Escucha niña no me importa quien seas, pero mientras estés aquí no tolere otra falta de respeto como esta, me oíste (apretando las muñecas de Lacus con sus maños).**

Ante lo impactante de su mirada y la fuerza de sus palabras, la joven no tubo mas remedio que bajar la cabeza en señal de redención y moviéndola a manera de que entendía claramente el mensaje que Kira le había transmitido momentos antes.

Al percatarse de dicho suceso, el rostro de Kira cambio radicalmente y este se apresuro a la soltó con suavidad, y con un tono distinto al usado anteriormente le dijo:

**Kira (bajando la vista y mirando hacia otro lado): Ah, lo siento no quise ser tan brusco, perdona si te lastime.**

Tras decir esto Kira se levanto del suelo en donde se encontraban y comenzó a caminar por la tienda, hasta el sitio donde se hallaba su cama, y donde se acostó a reposar para recuperar las fuerzas de esta mañana, mientras Lacus lo miraba aun algo sorprendida por lo inesperado del comportamiento de Kira.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio durante un breve lapso de tiempo, hasta que Lacus con voz algo temerosa debido al suceso se aventuro a preguntarle:

**Lacus: Entonces dime ¿qué piensas vas hacer conmigo ahora? **

Ante tales palabras Kira no hizo otra cosa que mirarla de frente y con voz tranquila y rostro sonriente exclamo:

**Kira: No tienes por que preocuparte, no te haré ninguna daño, yo no soy de los que obligan por la fuerza a una mujer hacer algo que no desean, puedes hacer lo que quieras.**

El escuchar eso, el rostro de Lacus palideció por la sorpresa y ya sin ningún renuente le pregunto a Kira abiertamente:

**Lacus (tono y mirada seria): Entonces eso quiere decir que si deseo irme puedo hacerlo.**

**Kira (morada y voz renuente): Claro, puedes hacerlo, pero…**

**Lacus: ¿Pero que?**

**Kira: Pero no te garantizo tu seguridad personal una vez que salgas de este sitio, veraz no todos los hombres que están haya fuera son tan considerados y amables como lo soy yo, así que sales será bajo tu propio riesgo.**

**Kira (mientras se gira el cuerpo sobre la cama para darle la espalda a Lacus): Bueno a fin de cuentas eso no asunto que me interese, si te quieres machar hazlo de una vez quieres.**

**Lacus (rostro y tono de enojo): Pues eso haré, no tengo miedo a ningún hombre, adiós.**

Y estar frente a la entrada de tienda Lacus pudo divisar a los cientos de soldados griegos que iban de un lugar a otro por el campamento con en semblante intimidador y amenazante que de pronto le dio mala espina a la joven y comenzó a estar insegura de la decisión que había tomado.

Tras meditarlo un instante Lacus, considero que el momento no era el oportuno para escaparse, por lo que muy a disgusto suyo, no tuvo mas remedio que permanecer en la tienda de Kira, hasta que la situación fuera favorable.

Ante la desesperación de no poder salir de ahí, Lacus no puedo evitar entrar en un profundo llanto en uno de los rincones de la tienda, ante la vista de un Kira, quien no dejaba de observarla con una gran mirada de compasión y lastima.

Mientras tanto en el salón de juntas de la ciudad de Troya, los senadores en compañía de la familia real y varios de los principales jefes militares, discutían sobre que medidas sobre la inminente toma de la ciudad a cargo de los griegos. Dentro del fulgor de la discusión varios de los senadores comentaron:

**Senador 1 (tono y voz fuerte): Como están las cosas y dada la inmensidad de la fuerza de ataque enemiga yo sugiero señores que nuestra única alternativa es abandonar la ciudad y buscar el refugio de las tierras altas, solo así podremos salvar el mayor numero de vidas posibles.**

**Senador 2 (tono elocuente): Y dejar la ciudad completamente indefensa, para que esos bandidos la saquen la destruyan a su antojo, perdonen señores pero yo no estoy de acuerdo, yo digo que hay quedarnos aquí y defendernos con todo lo que tenemos.**

**Senador 3 (voz fuerte): Sacrificando la vida de miles de inocentes, los espías indican que el ejercito griego esta integrado por más de 500,000 hombres, nuestras fuerzas jamás podrían contra un ejercito así.**

Y así la tensión y la incertidumbre fue poco a poco acumulándose dentro de la sala, hasta llegar a un punto en el príncipe Arthur, interrumpió la sofocante platica diciendo:

**Arthur (tono y voz seria): Señores, señores por favor, mantengamos la compostura, se que nuestra situación es delicada, pero no podemos basar nuestras acciones en burdas conjeturas, ha llegado el momento de tener la sangre fría y pensar con detenimiento que hacer para solucionar esto.**

Al decir esto todos se relajaron un poco y guardaron completo silencio en la sala. De pronto ante le silencio sepulcral que se cernía dentro del lugar el Rey Uzumi se levanto y con voz fuerte se dirigió a todos los presentes diciendo:

**Uzumi: Muy bien señores en base a lo que cada uno de ustedes ha dicho y propuesta en esta junta, ya he tomado mi decisión, y he decidió quedarnos y pelear, no nos intimidara ni sus amenazas ni lo grande de sus fuerzas, nuestro pueblo es fuerte y esta es solo una prueba mas que los dioses no ha señalada para demostrar los valioso que somos como nación.**

Al terminar su discurso, todos en la sala se pusieron de pie y comenzaron aplaudir y alabar a Rey Uzumi por tan inspiradoras palabras, aunque su hijo Arthur no compartía el mismo optimismo de su señor padre, ya que estaba preocupado tanto por la seguridad de su propia familia como a de los ciudadanos de Troya.

Entre tanto la noche comenzaba a caer después de un largo día en el campamento del ejército griego, donde Kira se encontraba descansando placidamente e su tienda, hasta que de pronto Mizoguchi entro de forma cautelosa y sin hacer mucho ruido despertó a su señor.

**Mizoguchi (en voz baja y agachándose): Señor, mi señor Kira, despierte señor.**

**Kira (despertando flojamente y con voz entrecortada): Mizogochi, que pasa, por que me despiertas.**

**Mizoguchi: Lamento interrumpir su sueño mi señor, pero el Rey Gil pidió su presencia en su campamento, la junta de guerra esta por empezar.**

**Kira (rostro soliento y medio adormilado): Ah es verdad, ya se me había olvidado, ok, dame unos minutos para vestirme y estaré listo para ir. **

**Mizoguchi: De acuerdo señor (poniéndose de nuevo de pie y retirándose del lugar).**

Tras algunos minutos después, Kira se arreglo para su reunión con el Rey Gil y los demás jefes militares y cuando se dirigía a la salida de su tienda, se percato que Lacus, se había quedado completamente dormida en el mismo sitio donde la vio por última vez y al percatarse de las tiernas lagrimas que corrían por sus ojos no pudo dejar de sentir esa profunda pena por ella.

**Kira (pensando y con mirada tierna, mientras procedía ha arropar a Lacus con una frazada): Pobre chica, se quedo dormida de tanto llorar.**

Para después retirarse en silencio para evitar despertarla de su tranquilo sueño.

Tras una pequeña caminata, Kira al fin llego a la reunión con los demás jefes cuando esta ya había comenzado minutos antes.

Una vez ahí Kira pudo percatarse como los demás jefes militares discutían sobre la mejor estrategia de ataque posible para poder penetrar los fuertes muros de la ciudad de Troya, a lo cual el comandante Patrick comento:

**Patrick (voz fuerte y seria, mientras señala con ayuda de un mapa de Troya su estrategia bélica): Pues como ven señores la estrategia de combate a seguir es muy simple, concentraremos a la mayor parte de nuestras fuerzas a que rodeen rodeara el flanco frontal que da justo a las puertas de la ciudad es ahí donde se comenzara el ataque, el cual servirá como distracción para que pequeños comandos armados asalten los muros laterales y traseros abriendo los accesos para que nuestras demás tropas puedan entrar a la ciudad y así sea fácil tomarla… ¿que opinan verdad que están de acuerdo conmigo?**

En eso Muu contesto:

**Muu (mirada y voz seria): Es un buen plan, pero debo cuestionar que durante el asalto inicial nuestras tropas estarán a merced de la artillería troyana, al cual es de las mejores de mundo y eso podría costarnos la vida de miles de soldados, a lo que cual me pregunto y les pregunto a todos ustedes señores, vale la pena el sacrificios de tantas vidas inocentes solo para tomar una ciudad cuyos muros pueden ser demolidos poco a poco sin la necesidad antas perdidas humanas.**

A lo cual de inmediato Patrick comento:

**Patrick (gesto y tono molesto): Entonces que propone usted rey de Itaca, acaso que nos sentarnos serenamente y esperar ver como se rinden, vamos eso de cobardes, que no tienen agallas, lo que debemos hacer es acabar con esta guerra rápido y eliminar a todos nuestros enemigos de un golpe.**

**Muu (voz fuerte): Aunque ese signifique la muerte de inocentes.**

**Patrick: Y que importa la vida de los troyanos, todos ellos son iguales y como tal deben morir.**

En eso Jibril agrego:

**Jibril: Estoy de acuerdo con el comandante Patrick debemos acabar con cada troyano de un sólo tajo.**

Ante este alegato de soberbia y crueldad Kira, no puedo permanecer en silencio y manifestó su desacuerdo con el plan, en apoyo a su amigo Muu, diciendo lo siguiente

**Kira (voz y rostro serio): Si esa el la estrategia que ustedes señores han tomando, desde ahora digo que ni mis hombres ni yo pensamos tomar parte mas en esta guerra, a menos que lo reconsideren.**

Esta reacción por parte de Kira, causo tanto gran sorpresa como el descontento de la mayoría de los ahí presentes.

**Jibril (mirada de descontento): Pero como se atreve a negarse a nuestro plan, usted no es nadie para opinar de esa forma, usted esta aquí solo para obedecer órdenes y además….**

En eso Gil exclamo:

**Gil (sentado en su trono con mirada y tono serio): Ya basta Jibril.**

**Jibril: Pero hermano.**

**Kira: Lo que ustedes proponen es una matanza indiscriminada de personas inocentes, y ni mis hombres ni yo somos unos carniceros, sino soldados, si quieren hacerlo eso pues háganlo ustedes mismo, pero después no vengan conmigo a pedirme que luche sus propias batallas.**

Y tras decir eso Kira se marcho de sitio deprisa sin escuchar reclamo alguno

**Jibril (tono burlón y elocuente mirando a todos en la sala): Lo escucharon ustedes señores, pero que se cree ese soldadito de pacotilla, es no es más que un sirviente, no es un monarca como nosotros, deberíamos darle un buen escarmiento ese mequetrefe a manera de enseñarle quien manda aquí.**

**Muu (mirada y voz seria): Ese mequetrefe como usted lo llama señor es sin duda el hombre más valiente e integro que he conocido en toda mi vida y si no la recuerda gracias a él fue posible la toma de esta playa donde ahora estamos parados señor, si que le agradecería Rey Jibril que no diga más comentarios malintencionados, ni difamaciones para mi amigo Kira.**

**Jibril (rostro enojado): Ahora veraz insolente.**

**Gil (Gritando): Basta los 2, debemos pelear contra Troya y no entre nosotros, se que es un baja sensible la del comandante Kira y su tropa, pero no podemos dejar que esto no afecte en lo mas mínimo nuestro planes originales, así que no tomaremos decisiones precitadas hasta estar seguro de ganar, mañana mandaremos un emisario para enviarles un mensaje de amnistía a los troyanos y si no lo aceptan entonces los atacaremos con todo nuestro poder.**

**Jibril: Pero Gil.**

Y he tomado decisión Jibril, y nada me hará cambiar de opinión, así que les sugiero señores que vayan a sus respectivos campamentos y descansen placidamente que mañana nos espera un día muy ajetreado.

Y con un sonrisa malévola Gil, termino su discurso para los presentes, mientras se mente perversa y retorcida pensaba en que mañana seria el día que el podría verse cristalizado uno de sus mas grandes sueños, la caída de Troya y la anexión de esta preciada ciudad a su creciente imperio para convertirlo así en el supremo soberano de toda Grecia.

**CONTINUARA….**


	7. LA DIFÍCIL LUCHA DE UN PRINCIPE

**Capitulo 7**

"**AMOR Y MUERTE LA DIFICIL LUCHA DE UN PRINCIPE"**

Una vez que termino la reunión Jibril le comento lo siguiente a su hermano a solas:

**Jibril (rostro y tono molesto): Deberás que no entiendo en que estas pensando Gil, me hiciste quedar mal antes los otros monarcas y sobre todo me humillaste al darle diste toda la razón a esos insolentes de Kira y Muu. ¿Pues que rayos te pasa eh?**

**Gil: No te preocupes hermano, solo fue un poco actuación de mi parte para evitar que los ánimos se calentaran demasiado y produjera una gesta con los demás jefes militares que pudiera afectar nuestros planes de conquista.**

**Jibril (tono elocuente): Nuestros dijiste, serán mas bien lo tuyos recuerda que yo estor aquí únicamente para vengarme de ese imbecil de Shinn.**

**Gil (riendo): Ah ya lo vez son los mismo hermano, ambos queremos muerta a toda la familia real de Troya, para así poder tomar el control total de esta tierra, pero ese objetivo no se cumplirá si nuestras fuerzas caen en un serie de confrotanciones internas.**

**Jibril: pero pienso que seria mejor eliminar de una vez por todas a ese insolente de Kira, ya que de lo contrario temo que podría convertirse en un serio obstáculo en nuestros objetivos.**

**Jibril (tono fuerte): Vamos hermano, déjame que me encargue de él, mandare a mis mejores hombres a que le den muerte de una forma rápida, a manera que nadie sospeche de nosotros.**

**Gil (riendo y con tono elocuente): Y que nadie sospeche de nosotros dices, ah Jibril se ve que te falta mucho cerebro todavía.**

**Jibril (tono molesto): A que te refieres con eso.**

**Gil: que no te das cuenta de cual fue tu actitud hacia a él en la junta, si lo matamos ahora, todos sospecharían de nosotros de inmediato y optarían por abandonar esta guerra, además no olvides que Kira cuenta con el respecto y admiración de todos estos reyes de pacotilla, a quienes ha tenido la oportunidad de ayudar en anteriores momentos.**

**Gil: No Jibril, no puedo arriesgarme a perder esta guerra, es mucho o que se esta jugando aquí, y aun que no nos guste reconocerlo la participación de Kira es vital para el cumplimiento de nuestros fines, por lo que es mejor dejarlo así de momento y continuar con nuestro plan como ahora.**

**Jibril: ¿Y después que? **

**Gil (sonriendo y con tono alegre): Después, una vez que Troya caiga en nuestras manos, veremos la forma de deshacernos permanentemente de ese estorbo de Kira de una vez por todas.**

Y así fue como el malévolo plan de Gil fue finalmente revelado y tal como se había acordado en la asamblea, a la mañana siguiente los griegos enviaron a un emisario a las puertas de Troya.

Una vez frente a la entrada de la ciudad el emisario se dio a la tarea de dar lectura en presencia del mismo Rey Uzumi y de todos los demás miembros de la familia real, el mensaje que el Rey Gil les enviaba y el cual entre otras cosas explicaba claramente que a manera de ultimátum exigían entre otras cosas la rendición de pueblo troyano ante el ejercito griego, así como el regreso de la princesa Stellar, a manos del Rey Jibril, todo esto en un plazo no mayor de 24 hrs. (un día) ya que de lo contrario atacarían con todas su fuerzas a la ciudad, matando sin cuartel a cada uno de sus habitantes.

Claro esta que para tomar una decisión de tal índole el Rey Gil les concedió hasta el término del plazo del tiempo acordado para manifestar su respuesta.

La incertidumbre y la desesperación no se hicieron esperar en la cara de cada unote los miembros de la familia real troyano y sus subordinados quienes asombrados por lo atrevido de la petición de rendición emitida de los griegos, no tuvieron mas remedio, que aceptar a dar su resolución en el plazo acordado.

Al saber esto el mensajero de los griegos se retiro de inmediato a informar sobre los sucedió, mientras que el Rey Uzumi llamo a una junta de emergencia en el palacio real.

Una vez en el palacio los alegatos y las protestas por parte de los senadores y militares presentes no se hicieron esperar, mientras el Rey en silencio y sin hacer movimiento alguno observa el opinar de cada uno de los presentes desde su trono, con el rostro totalmente desencajado.

Al percatarse de la situación tan delicada en la que encontraba su padre, Arthur intervino en la discusión entre los senadores y militares, diciendo:

**Arthur (voz y tono fuerte): Señores por favor ya basta de discusiones absurdas que no nos conducen a nada, lo que necesitamos ahora es elaborar un plan para afrontar la amenaza que se nos viene encima y bien estoy abierto a escuchar proposiciones.**

Y así cada una de las personas manifestó su opinión sobre que medidas tomar para hacer frente al problema, algunos sugerían el desalojo de las miles de familias y civiles en la ciudad, pero pese a que dicha propuesta era aceptada por la mayoría de los presentes, sabían que una acción de tal magnitud, tardaría de mucho tiempo, tiempo que no tenia en este momento.

Conforme fue pasando las horas, la integridad física del Rey Uzumi pareció empeorar cada vez más por el estrés de tomar una decisión tal importante que determinaría el destino de miles de inocentes y así con voz pesadez para moverse y voz entrecortada el Rey dijo con tono fuerte lo siguiente:

**Rey Uzumi (rostro pálido y cansado): Señores, nuestro pueblo esta hoy en grave peligro, pero pese a eso, nosotros no nos rendiremos, lucharemos y vencerem….**

Pero el Rey ya no puedo terminar de decir su discurso puesto sufrió de un ligero desmayo ante la sorpresa de todos los presentes, siendo sus hijos Arthur y Shinn los primeros en prestarle auxilio.

Tras ser llevado a su alcoba y después de una extensa revisión medica, Arthur le pregunto al doctor lo siguiente:

**Arthur (rostro y tono de preocupación): Doctor ¿como esta mi padre?**

**Doctor: Ahora se encuentra dormido placidamente, parece ser que el mucho estrés de los últimos días ha mermado severamente su condición, por tanto debemos tratar de tenerlo lo más tranquilo y cómodo como posible, si es que queremos evitar otra crisis.**

**Arthur: De a cuerdo, gracias doctor.**

Después de que el doctor se retiro del lugar, el General Kisaka se acerco al joven príncipe y le pregunto:

**Kisaka: Mi príncipe, se encuentra bien.**

**Arthur: Ah si Kisaka, solo estoy algo acongojado, con todo esto de la guerra y ahora el malestar de mi padre, pero si estoy bien.**

**Kisaka: Me alegro mi señor, y por favor no me lo tome a mal, lo que voy a preguntarle, pero debemos tomar una decisión rápida entorno al problema que tenemos en puerta.**

**Arthur (rostro de preocupación): Si lo se, y ya lo he hecho, mañana trataremos de negociar con Gil, para darnos un poco mas de tiempo, mientras tanto comenzaremos con la evacuación de los civiles de la ciudad, para lo cual utilizaremos el camino de la montañas, esta algo desolado e inhóspito, pero el la ruta más segura para salir de la ciudad sin ser atacados por el enemigo.**

**Kisaka: Muy bien mi príncipe, así se hará. **

**Arthur (tono y voz seria): Kisaka, una cosa más quiero a todos los hombres listos y armados para el combate, en caso que decidan atacarnos por sorpresa.**

**Kisaka: Entendido mi señor, con su permiso.**

Entre tanto en otro lugar del palacio, un furioso Shinn no dejaba de lamentarse en voz alta y de golpear fuertemente uno de los muros de piedra, ante la impotencia de no poder hace nada por su padre y por su pueblo, mientras que una silenciosa y temerosa Stellar lo observaba de cerca, oculta en las sombras de noche.

De pronto el resplandor de luna alumbro todo el sitio, permitiéndole a Shinn ver a su amada, lo que le llevo a calmarse un poco y acercarse a ella lentamente para pedirle disculpas por su comportamiento anterior.

**Shinn (tono amable): Stellar, yo lo siento mucho, pero necesitaba desahogar esta rabia y esta impotencia que tengo no poder ser útil en nada a mi padre y hermano.**

**Stellar (tono dulce): No tienes por que disculparte, te entiendo Shinn, pero no debes sentirte disculparte, ya que si alguien lo es, esa soy únicamente yo.**

**Shinn (rostro y tono de sorpresa): Stellar, ¿por que dices eso?**

**Stellar: Que no lo vez sino no te hubiera pedida que me llevaras contigo de Esparta, tu y todos no tendrían que estar pasando por esto, es por eso que para remediar los cosas, voy a entregarme a Jibril, y estoy dispuesta a recibir el justo castigo que merezco por mis acciones.**

**Shinn (poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de Stellar y con voz fuerte): Pero que disparates, dices Stellar, eso no es verdad, tu no tienes la culpa de lo que esta pasando, así que no vuelvas a decir eso tipo de cosas nunca.**

**Stellar (llorando y con mirada triste): Pero Shinn, si es verdad.**

**Shinn: No lo es, tú no tienes por que sentirte culpable, no te preocupes ya veraz que hallaremos una forma de solucionar esto.**

**Stellar (llorando): Shinn.**

**Shinn (sonriendo y abrazando fuerte y calidamente a Stellar): Y sin importar lo que pase, yo te protegeré. **

A la mañana siguiente Gil y la mayor parte de sus fuerzas se acordonaron en alrededor de las murallas rodean las puertas principales a la ciudad, mientras que los troyanos liderados por el príncipe Arthur se preparaban con todos sus recursos disponibles para afrontar un posible ataque de los griegos.

**Gil (montado a en su caballo al frente de la columna principal de ataque, junto su hermano Jibril, sonriendo y tono de confiado): Ah, hoy será un gran día para recodar, hermano, ya que hoy veré cristalizados todos mis sueños de conquista, al tomar la gran ciudad de Troya para anexarla al gran imperio que he formado.**

**Jibril (tono elocuente y rostro molesto): Yo no cantaría victoria tan pronto hermano, no debemos olvidar que el ejército troyano es de los más fuertes y aguerridos que existen en el mundo conocido y no se rendirán tan fácilmente.**

**Gil: No les queda otro camino Jibril, no si quieren ver su ciudad ser consumida por las llamas y a sus ciudadanos masacrados por nuestras espadas.**

**Jibril (mirada y tono de furioso): Uh, hazlo que quieras, a mí lo único que me interesa es castigar a esa traidora infiel de Stellar y matar a ese sinvergüenza de Shinn.**

**Gil (sonriendo): Y así será hermano, todo a su debido tiempo.**

Entre tanto el campamento griego, Kira se alistaba para salir, mientras que una aun desconfiada y temerosa Lacus, lo observaba con detenimiento.

**Lacus: ¿A donde vas?, si me es permitido preguntar.**

**Kira (mirándola de frente): Estas segura de querer saberlo, pues esta bien te lo diré, voy a ver como 2 tontos tratan de tomar tu ciudad por la fuerza.**

**Lacus (mirada de extrañeza): ¿Que quieres decir con eso?**

**Kira: Gil y Jibril intentaran atacar Troya, con el mayor número de soldados posibles.**

**Lacus (rostro de temor): Pero eso es horrible.**

**Kira (sonriendo): Tranquila, Troya no caerá, al menos el día de hoy no.**

**Lacus: Y ¿como puedas estar tan seguro de eso?**

**Kira: Sencillamente lo se, ustedes tienen en Arthur aun buen estratega y un valiente líder, por tanto no creo que su ciudad caiga en un ataque tan mal planeado y precipitado.**

Mientras decía esto Kira se dirigía hacia la salida de su tienda, pero antes de salir Lacus le dijo lo siguiente.

**Lacus: ¿Y tú que? No vas a participar en la contienda, pensé que luchabas bajo las órdenes de tus Reyes.**

**Kira (volteando de nuevo para verla de frente y con voz seria): primero que nada ellos no son mis Reyes, y segundo no peleo para unos vulgares carniceros, que son capaces de mandar a miles de hombres valientes a morir en vano para tomar un ciudad.**

**Lacus: Pero pensé ¿qué eras un soldado?**

**Kira (voz seria y tono fuerte): Soy un soldado, pero también un guerrero, e incluso en una guerra existen códigos y reglas que deben seguirse, y lo que esta a punto de ocurrir allá, no es más que una masacre inútil de hombres valiosos y de inocentes que nada tienen que ver con este conflicto.**

**Lacus (mirada de extrañeza): Ahora que te escucho decir eso y por más tiempo que pasó contigo, la verdad es que no alcanzo de comprenderte del todo.**

**Kira: Y tal vez nunca lo hagas, recuerda que cada persona piensa y actúa de forma diferente acorde a sus sentimientos. Esta es la forma de pensar que me ha acompañado toda mi vida y así ha de ser hasta muera claro esta.**

Tras decir Kira salio de la tienda, dejando a una Lacus totalmente sorprendida.

**Lacus (en voz baja y con mirada de admiración hacia Kira): Lo se.**

Mientras, Kira acompañado de sus hombres, los mirmidones, se encaminaron hacia una de las colinas que colindaban cerca de la playa para observar desde ahí todo lo que aconteciera entorno al ataque planeado por el Rey Gil a la ciudad de Troya.

Por otra parte, el ejército troyano se encontraba listo para entrar en cualquier momento al combate, comandados por cauteloso príncipe Arthur, a la ausencia de su señor padre quien aun se encontraba delicado de salud, en el castillo.

Al ver la magnitud real del enemigo en cuestión, Arthur se preguntaba así mismo que decisión tomar, que previniera a toda costa un combate encarnizado entre griegos y troyanos, y tras un pensarlo poco tiempo, tomo la siguiente determinación, la cual manifestó de inmediato a todos los presentes que se encontraban cerca de él, entre los que figuraban su esposa Cagalli, su hermano Shinn con Stellar a un lado, el General Kisaka y su amigo el capitán Deakka.

**Arthur (mirada y voz seria): Bien lo primero que haré es tratar de llegar a un acuerdo pacifico con Gil y Jibril, pero en caso de que este plan no resulte, General Kisaka lo dejo al cargo de la infantería, para que resguarden los muros, mientras que tu Deakka, esperaras cerca del portón principal con la guardia imperial y resto de la caballería.**

Tras escuchar su propuesta Shinn renegó:

**Shinn: Espera hermano, y yo que, quiero ayudarte en algo.**

**Arthur: Shinn tu debes quedarte aquí y cuidar de nuestra familia, recuerda que si yo caigo en combate, Troya te necesita hermano para que tu los guíes.**

**Shinn. Pero hermano.**

**Arthur (mirada seria y voz fuerte): Ah ah, sin peros estas vez, ya escuchaste lo que te dije.**

**Shinn (rostro de inconformidad): Si.**

Después de eso, Arthur fue a despedirse de su esposa, quien apenas podía contener las lagrimas, al verlo partir, lo que hizo que la abrazara tiernamente en un intento de darle valor y confort para lo que pudiera venir en caso de fallar en su plan. Y así duraron un tiempo abrazados para después escuchar a Cagalli, diciéndole a Arthur lo siguiente.

**Cagalli (llorando y con tono dulce): Cuídate Arthur, ya sabes que Nicol y yo te estaremos esperando sano y a salvo.**

**Arthur (sonriéndole): Así lo haré amor mió. Adiós.**

Una vez dicho esto Arthur se apresuro para montar su caballo y encaminarse hacia la puerta principal.

Por otra parte Shinn a ver la gran responsabilidad que asumía su hermano, en relación a este asunto que en parte había sido provocado por su culpa, tomo una decisión apresurada, ir con él para apoyarlo.

**Shinn (voz y mirada seria): Stellar te pido por favor que te quedes aquí, yo iré ayudar a mi hermano, también es mi responsabilidad y no puedo dejarlo solo en esto.**

**Stellar (rostro de desconcierto): Shinn.**

**Shinn: Descuida volveré pronto.**

Ambos se besaron y pronto Shinn partió para darle alcance a su hermano y acompañarlo en esta peligrosa misión, mientras una acongojada Stellar, miraba con tristeza como su amor partía de su lado.

Una vez montado en su caballo Shinn corrió a lado de su hermano quien a paso firme pero seguro, al verlo junto a él, sorprendido le dijo.

**Arthur: Shinn, ¿qué haces aquí? te dije te quedaras en la ciudad.**

**Shinn (voz y mirada seria): No voy a dejarte afrontar esto solo, hermano, ya que en parte soy responsable de eso.**

**Arthur: Por eso debes quedarte, si Jibril te ve, intentara vengarse por robarte a Stellar, y tu podrías…**

**Shinn: No tengo miedo de él Arthur, que lo intente, ya que primero muerto antes que llevarse a mi Stellar.**

Así su acalorada platico continuo, hasta estar frente a frente con Gil y su hermano Jibril, quienes también se habían despegado de su fuerza de ataque.

Al estar tan cerca el uno del otro ni Shinn, ni Jibril podían ocultar el mutuo rencor que sentían entre si y para romper con esa atmósfera pesada el primero en argumentar algo fue Gil.

**Gil (sonriendo y con tono sarcástico): Buen día príncipes Arthur y Shinn, lamentó molestarlos tan temprano pero tengo unos asuntos pendientes que arreglar con su señor padre, esperaba que él se encontrara aquí con nosotros.**

**Arthur (tono cordial): Lamento decirle majestad que mi padre se encuentra algo delicado de salud, y se encuentra indispuesto por el momento es por eso he venido en representación suya, para tratar dichos asuntos.**

**Gil: ¿Esta indispuesto?**

**Arthur (rostro serio): Así es indispuesto.**

**Jibril (tono de burla): Pretextos para no darnos la cara, eso demuestra que Uzumi no es más un cobarde.**

**Shinn (rostro de enojo y tono molesto): Mi padre no es ningún cobarde, y sino retiras lo dicho antes haré que te tragues esas palabras.**

**Jibril (mirada agresiva y tono violento): Atrévete si puedes niño.**

**Gil: Jibril ya basta, tenemos asuntos más importantes que arreglar, pues bien príncipe Arthur en vista que tu padre no esta aquí, entonces tendré que decirte lo que le iba a decir a él personalmente. Espero que ya hayan pensado muy bien entorno a la propuesta que les hice ayer.**

**Arthur (voz y mirada seria): Si así es.**

**Gil: Pues entonces que responden.**

**Arthur (voz fuerte): Troya no acepta, y quiero que sepan que no nos rendiremos tan fácilmente y que pelearemos hasta con el último hombre para defender nuestra ciudad, de unos viles invasores como ustedes.**

**Gil (sonriendo y con tono elocuente): Bien, pues entonces estarán concientes que esta decisión no me obliga a otra cosa que tomar acción en contra de ustedes y cualquier intento de negociar un tregua no será tomado en consideración y se le dará todos los habitantes el mismo trato.**

**Arthur: Eres un miserable, con que derecho decides el destino de miles de inocentes.**

**Gil (sonriendo): Con el derecho que tengo como rey de un país que peleen en contra del otro para conquistarlo en búsqueda de poder. **

**Arthur (rostro y tono furioso): Gil.**

En eso Shinn comento:

**Shinn: Ahora yo te propongo un trato Rey Gil, si tanto confías en tu poder, por que no peleamos en un duelo para decidir, que país es mejor, el tuyo o el mió.**

**Gil (rostro de extrañeza): Explícate mejor muchacho.**

**Shinn: Esta muy claro, si yo gano, te y tu ejercito se irán de Troya y no volverán nunca a molestarnos.**

**Gil: Y ¿si gano?**

**Shinn: Si ganas Troya se rendirá a tus pies, sin oponer resistencia y devolveré a Stellar a Jibril.**

**Arthur: Pero Shinn.**

**Gil (pensativo): Interesante propuesta muchacho, déjame pensarlo un momento quieres.**

Gil se dio la vuelta para pensar detenidamente en la propuesta de Shinn alejadse unos pasos, de donde estaban ellos, cuando de pronto su Jibril se le acerco para decirle lo siguiente:

**Jibril: ¿Qué haces acepta su trato?, pero sobre todo dame a mi la oportunidad de acabar con ese insecto.**

**Gil (rostro de preocupación y voz seria)l: Te das cuenta lo que me estas pidiendo, es mucha la responsabilidad que eso requiere, para dejarlo en manos de un idiota como tu, además recuerda que si hice este viaje no solo fue por ti y tu linda esposa, yo quiero Troya, y es mucho en juego lo que se pierde. **

**Jibril: Ah hermano y desde cuando te importa jugar limpio, en cuanto mate a ese imbecil, ordena a tus hombres atacar aprovechando la confusión de ver a uno de sus principies muertos, así Troya caerá en tus manos y yo tendré mi venganza.**

**Gil: ¡Estas seguro de poder ganar?**

**Jibril (sonriendo): Por favor hermano que va hacerme ese mequetrefe.**

**Gil (rostro y voz seria): Bien así será Jibril, pero procura no fallarme o sino lo lamentaras, oíste.**

**Gil (volteando a ver confiadamente a Shinn y Arthur): Bien príncipe Shinn, acepto tu propuesta de duelo, solo con un pequeño cambio, será mi hermano Jibril el que pelee en mi lugar. **

**Shinn: Esta bien acepto.**

**Jibril (mirando de frente a Shinn y con tono amenazante): Espero que estés preparado niño por que te voy hacer trisas.**

Y así, ambos contendientes se separaron para prepararse para el combate a muerte.

Al término de un brevísimo lapso de tiempo, Jibril ya estaba completamente listo para comenzar a luchar, mientras que Shinn era aconsejado de último momento por su hermano Arthur, quien aun lo incitaba a declinar del duelo.

**Arthur (voz y mirada de preocupación): Shinn estas seguro de querer hacer esto, ten en cuenta que podrías perder tu vida.**

**Shinn (tono serio): Si pierdo a Stellar, ya estoy muerto, así que no tengo miedo, por favor apóyame y deséame buena suerte.**

Ante tales palabras Arthur no tuvo más remedio que reconocer el coraje y el valor de su hermano, mismo que manifestó al darle un calido abrazo fraterno para la buena suerte y diciéndole las siguientes palabras de aliento.

**Arthur: Suerte tu puede hermano, confió en ti.**

**Shinn: Gracias hermano.**

Después de esto Shinn alzo su mirada para observar hacia uno de los balcones situados alrededor de la muralla, en donde se encontraban Stellar, Cagalli, y demás miembros del senado del cuerpo parlamentario de Troya.

**Shinn (con voz fuerte): Va por ti mi amada Stellar, te juro que hoy ganare tu libertad.**

Y tras decir esto Shinn se preparo para encarar el combate contra Jibril, quien no dejaba de pavonearse y hacer alarde de injurias y sarcasmos para el joven monarca, quien sin tardo ni perezoso, dio inicio al combate con algunas sencillas escaramuzas, que intimidaron en breve al petulante de Jibril, quien furioso, comenzó a atacar con mayor coraje y fuerza al joven, quien aprovechando su agilidad y elasticidad pudo evitar con enorme facilidad los ataques de su contrincante.

Este espectáculo, no paso desapercibido ante los ojos de todos los presentes, y lleno de un mayor al propio Jibril quien no podría terminar de creer lo buen guerrero que era el príncipe.

Por lo que hizo uso de una desesperada estratagema, al permitir a Shinn confiarse y en un momento de duda, le arrojo tierra a los ojos, para que este no pudiera verle, y así aprovechar para darle una golpiza y dejarlo en ridículo frente a todos.

Este hecho fue acto del repudio popular de Arthur, Kira y demás ciudadanos de Troya, quienes no podían hacer otra cosa más que permanecer inertes y contemplar como el muchacho era golpeado despiadadamente por el tramposo de Jibril, quien alardeando y seguro de su victoria ante Shinn, le dijo antes de asestarle el golpe de gracia lo siguiente:

**Jibril (rostro de cansancio y voz entrecortada): Así que por alguien como tu, fue que mi esposa me abandono, que tonta fue al fijarse en un enclenque como tu, no eres mas que un inútil que no pude defender su honrar ni el de su mujerzuela. **

Al escuchar tal ofensa para su amada y para el él mismo, el rostro de Shinn comenzó a llenarse de un odio profundo, a punto de estallar en cualquier momento.

**Jibril: Pero eso se acaba aquí, y quiero decirte un cosa más ates de que mueras, quiero que vayas al otro mundo sabiendo que cuidare bien a Stellar y le daré el trato que merece, como cualquier mujer que deja su marido por otro hombre y que la voy hacer sufrir un calvario en vida, antes de mandarla la infierno a que te haga compañía.**

De pronto y de nada un enardecido Shinn se lanzo con todo en contra de Jibril, quien sorprendido por la rapidez del ataque no tuvo tiempo siquiera de defenderse, siendo objeto de un severo estoque de espada en medio de pecho por parte de joven príncipe, quien no dejaba de repetir en voz alta, mientras clavaba mas hondo su espada en el cuerpo de Jibril.

**Shinn: No permitiré que eso suceda nunca, oíste.**

Mientras que Jibril comenzaba a desfallecer a causa de la hemorragia, no sin antes maldecir todo el tiempo a Shinn por la proeza que acaba de hacer, la cual fue una tremenda sorpresa para todos, buena para algunos e inesperada para otros, pero sin duda una gran hazaña por parte del joven monarca, al salir airoso de esta difícil prueba.

**CONTINUARA….**


	8. EL AMOR FLORECE EN EL CAMPO DE BATALLA

**Capitulo 8**

"**EL AMOR FLORECE EN EL CAMPO DE BATALLA"**

Una inesperada y por demás sorprendida victoria fue la alcanzada por e joven príncipe Shinn de Troya, quien incrédulo por la grandeza de su hazaña no pudo hacer mas que estallar en jubilo gritando una y otra vez:

**Shinn (gritando con voz fuerte): Yo gane, yo gane.**

Ante los atónitos ojos de todos los ahí presentes, quienes aun no podía dar parte a lo acontecido momentos antes, sobretodo Gil, quien en lugar de encontrase externado y dolido por el deceso de su hermano Jibril, arremetió en un arranque de enojo por la vergonzosa y estupida derrota de la que había sido hecho su ahora difunto hermano, ordeno a todos sus hombre en contra lo pactado con los príncipes de Troya, atacar la ciudad.

Dicho acto no paso desapercibido por los ojos de los troyanos quienes de inmediato se prepararon para el combate.

Las primeras cuadrillas de soldados se abalanzaron a toda velocidad hacia los muros de Troya, en dirección directa hacia donde se encontraban Shinn y Arthur, quien de inmediato corrió a auxiliar a su hermano, cual se encontraba ligeramente herido y cansado por la pelea pasada, una vez juntos, Arthur ayudo a Shinn a subir en su caballo y lo encamino a buscar refugio seguro en la ciudad donde una triste pero agraciada Stellar lo esperaba, mientras que Arthur cubría la retirada de su hermano menor, al mismo tiempo que el capitán Deakka salía en apoyo de su príncipe con toda la fuerza de caballería.

Los griegos se acometieron ferozmente a las faldas de las puertas de Troya, mientras que las caballerías lideradas por Arthur y Deakka, y la infantería apostada en los muros de la ciudad comandada por Kisaka impedían desesperadamente de su avance.

La lucha fue ardua y feroz centenares de griegos y troyanos caían a la por doquier, mientras que no muy lejos de ahí, Kira observa en silencio tan cruento espectáculo, antes el escepticismo de sus hombres quienes no daban tregua ante tal horrendo baño de sangre que sus ojos presenciaban.

En eso uno de ellos, Mizoguchi comento:

**Mizoguchi: No cabe duda que los troyanos son dignos de admiración pelean con coraje y determinación a pesar de que los nuestros lo superan en número.**

A eso Kira agrego:

**Kira (mirada y voz seria): Eso se debe a que lo troyanos tienen a un gran líder como Arthur, por eso (volteando a ver a todos sus hombres y con voz fuerte), no pierdan de vista ningún momento de esta batalla, recuérdenla siempre, ya que quizás muy pronto nos enfrentemos a ellos de nuevo.**

Entra tanto la lucha entre ambos bandos continua, Arthur, se defendía como podía de los ataques enemigos, mostrando gran destreza en el manejo de las armas, mientras la artillería troyana compuestas por centenares de diestros arqueros, hacían grandes estragos en la caballería griega, quien al verse imposibilitada de avanzar hacia al frente, comenzó poco a poco a retroceder, esto antes el asombro de Gil, quien histérico ordeno sus hombres continuar luchando pero estos parecían no obedecerle antes el avante contraataque de los troyanos con no daban cuartel a nadie.

En una de esas tantas bruscas Andrew, el gran gladiador se abrió paso entre la multitud, derribando a enemigo que se le pusiera en frente, para llegar hasta donde se encontraba Arthur, una vez cerca, Andrew, tomo a Arthur de cuello y comenzó a estrangularlo, no sin antes ser objeto de una estacada de la espada de este ultimo que lo atravesó de lado a lado, pero mas allá de mermar su fuerza física, esta la incremento más, lo que hizo que el príncipe poco a poco comenzara a desfallecer por la asfixia.

Pero Arthur en lugar dejarse morir, es motivado en parte por el recuerdo de su esposa Cagalli y su hijo Nicol, logro sacar fuerzas de su flaqueza y liberarse de aquel yugo mortal, para después proceder a incrustarle a Andrew una lanza que tenia a la mano en la boca del estomago.

Andrew grito, y completamente mermado por la hemorragia, Andrew desfalleció a lo pies de Arthur, quien a penas podía creer lo que había sucedido.

Esto lleno de beneplácito y alegría a todos los troyanos, en especial a Cagalli quien pese a las lágrimas no dejaba de sonreír al ver a su amado esposo sano y salvo.

Tras la caída de un luchador de la manufactura de Andrew, el resto de los soldados perdieron su deseo de combatir y comenzó a retirase rápidamente de lugar de la batalla, dejando a tras un sin numero de muertos y heridos así como de armas y caballos, completándose así, contra todos los pronostico una flamante victoria de los troyanos.

El júbilo popular en la ciudad de Troya no se hizo esperar, los soldados sobrevivientes fueron recibidos como héroes tanto por sus familias, como por la gente en general.

Rápidamente Arthur y Shinn fueron atendidos de las heridas recibidas, al mismo tiempo que resto de los heridos en la batalla, mientras que el campamento griego, un Gil enardecido en rabia por el fracaso obtenido en la pelea comenzó a maldecir a todo mundo viera, a si como hacer destrozos por su propia tienda. Y así entre gritos e insultos se juro asimismo que no volvería a cometer ese error.

Ya con el sol poniéndose en horizontes ese día, tanto troyanos como griegos acordaron una tregua temporal para recoger a sus muertos y darles sepultura como se merecen.

Al anochecer en el campamento griego, se llevaron cabo los servicios tradicionales fúnebres de Jibril y Andrew, acto al que asistieron la mayoría de los reyes y jefes militares del ejército, incluido Kira, aunque algo a disgusto por tener que estar ahí, ya nunca le simpatizo Jibril, pero por respecto a los soldado caídos estuvo presente en dicha ceremonia.

Entre tanto no muy lejos de ahí, soldados griegos de las otras compañía deambulan por el lugar donde dormitaban los soldados mirmidones, cuando uno de ello se percato que en la tienda de Kira, se encontraba Lacus, quien había salido asomar la cabeza por un momento para ver de que se trataba todo el escándalo que se hacia a causa de los funerales de Jibril y demás muertos.

Al verla los soldados quienes además de estar bebidos, eran de lo mas vulgar se acercaron con gran detenimiento a Lacus, quienes al verlos se asusto mucho y no pensó mas que en buscar refugio en la tienda de Kira.

Hasta ahí los hombres entraron sin que nadie lo evitara, y haciéndole insinuaciones intrigosas a Lacus, trataron de llevársela por la fuerza del lugar.

La joven en todo momento se defendió corriendo y gritando por ayuda, pero nadie parecía escucharla, hasta que finalmente cayó en manos de esos rufianes quienes solo la querían para divertirse con ella.

Sin pode hacer nada, Lacus fue llevada hasta uno de los campamentos vecinos en donde los compañeros de esos tipos los esperaban alrededor de una hoguera donde cenaban en ese momento.

Grata fue la sorpresa para todos los presentes al ver Lacus, quien pese a estar desaseada mantenía su enorme belleza, lo que ocasiona mas injurias por parte de los sujetos hacia su persona.

Lacus temblaba del miedo y la repugnancia de aquellos sujetos, a quienes les dijo casi al borde las lágrimas:

**Lacus (rostro de miedo y tono temeroso): Por favor por lo que más quieran no me hagan daño yo no les he hecho nada.**

A lo que uno de los hombres le contesto:

**Soldado 1: Descuida nena, no te vamos hacer daño solo queremos divertirnos un poco, vas a ver que hasta te va gustar.**

**Lacus (siendo sujetada de una mano por aquel soldado y con tono de desesperación): Por favor no.**

**Soldado 1 (tono elocuente): Miren nada más que egoísta fue ese Kira, al tener a esta belleza solo para él y el no compartirla con la tropa.**

**Soldado 2 (acariciando de feo modo el rostro de Lacus): Si que se cree ese tonto, yo digo que hay que cobrarnos esa ofensa con esta lindura que esta como quiere.**

En eso en un descuido, Lacus aprovecho para rasguñarle con su uñas la cara de aquel soldado que la había ofendido y se atrevió a manosearla, para sorpresa del resto de los demás soldados por el acto tan temerario de la joven.

**Lacus (rostro de enojo y voz fuerte, mientras rasguña la cara del soldado griego): Son unos cerdos.**

Al sentir la agresión de la chica rápidamente el soldado arremetió violentamente contra ella abofeteándola fuertemente en el rostro, para después decir lo siguiente.

**Soldado 2 (rostro de enojo y tono furioso): Maldita, mira lo que le hiciste a mi cara, lo pagaras muy caro.**

**Soldado 1: Si amigo, muéstrale como tratamos a los vulgares esclavos que no obedecen lo que uno les dice.**

En eso el hombre tomo un hierro ardiente que tenia sobre la fogata, el cual se utilizaba para marcar a los caballos y lo dirigió justo al brazo de Lacus.

**Soldado 2: Ahora vas a saber como obedecer a tus superiores maldita troyana.**

Pero de pronto de la nada apareció la galante figura de Kira, quien de inmediato tomo el hierro ardiente con sus manos y lo incrusto justo en el cuello del soldado griego quien no pudo hacer otra cosa que gritar por el fuerte dolor ante el asombro de los demás soldados, ya que dicha acción fue además de rápida muy sorpresiva.

En eso el otro soldado se apresuro a remedir la afrenta contra su amigo, desenvainando su espada y lanzándose de lleno contra Kira quien rápidamente lo sometió al golpearlo con el hierro en la cabeza dejando completamente noqueado, para después apuntarlo contra el resto de los hombres que ahí se encontraban en forma de amenaza por si alguno desea seguir ejemplo de los otros 2.

**Kira (mirando a los soldados con rostro serio y tono desafiante): ¿Alguien más quiere lo mismo?**

Tras decir eso Kira arrojo el hierro al suelo, y tomando a una maltrecha y al igual sorprendida Lacus entre sus brazos, se alejo de inmediato del sitio sin que nadie se le opusiera.

Al llegar a su tienda, lo primero que hizo Kira fue poner a Lacus en su cama, para que descansara y poco y se tranquilizara después de la amarga experiencia de hace unos minutos.

La pobre chica se encontraba totalmente shock, pese a que lo peor ya había pasado y no dejaba de llorar a conciencia mientras se sujetaba a Kira, abrazándolo fuertemente del pánico que tenia, a lo que él trato de calmarla al decirle:

**Kira (abrazando también a Lacus): Ya tranquila ya pasó todo, nadie te lastimara más, lo prometo.**

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que Lacus una vez ya calmada pudo emitir palabras alguna sin llorar.

**Lacus (rostro lloroso y voz entre cortada): Gracias, por salvarme.**

**Kira (sonriendo): De nada, pero ya vez lo que pasó por salir de la tienda de esa forma tan imprudente.**

**Lacus: Yo no quise hacerlo, eso hombres me vieron y me llevaron a la fuerza. **

**Kira: Bueno como sea, es una suerte que tengas una buena voz, gracias a eso pude escuchar tus llamados de auxilio. **

En eso Kira acerco una bandeja con agua y con un pañuelo de seda, comenzó asear un poco el rostro de Lacus, el cual estaba muy sucio por el polvo, sin que ella renegara de eso en ningún momento.

**Kira (mirada de extrañeza, mientras que le frotaba suavemente el rostro a Lacus con el pañuelo húmedo): Hum, pero que agradable revelación.**

**Lacus (mirada y tono de extrañeza): ¿Qué?**

**Kira (sonriendo y con tono amable): No me había fijado bien del todo pero debajo de esta mugre y polvo se esconde una bella jovencita. **

**Lacus (gesto de vergüenza): Pero que cosas dices (al mimo tiempo que su rostro reflejaba un pequeña sonrisa)**

**Kira (mirando a Lacus fijamente): Eso es, así es mejor, no sabes como me alegra verte sonreír de nuevo, sabes mi madre me dijo una vez que la risa ayuda a las personas a aliviar la penas, pero que también saca la belleza interna qua cada uno tiene escondido dentro si, veo que eso es verdad.**

**Lacus: ¿Porque?**

**Kira (voz suave y amable): Por que te ves más hermosa cuando ríes que cuando lloras.**

En eso momento y tras escuchar tales palabras, el corazón de Lacus latía fuertemente, y su pecho ardía con un fuego interior y un nuevo sentimiento nacía dentro de ella, el cual nunca antes había sentido.

Y antes de poder expresar palabra siquiera Kira comento.

**Kira (sonriendo): Bueno creo mejor te dejo que termines de asearte por ti misma, aquí te dejo todo lo que necesitas, mientras que yo iré hacer guardia afuera, para que nadie espié, de acuerdo.**

**Lacus (rostro de asombro): Ah si esta bien.**

**Kira: Bueno, adiós.**

Kira se retiro de lugar he hizo guardia a las fueras de la tienda como lo prometió, mientras que Lacus no paraba de mirarlo aun maravillada por el grandioso hecho entorno a la personalidad de Kira, que pese a tener un habilidad bélica que alguien difícilmente podría igualar, demostraba ser un chico sencillo amable y cortes, que ayuda a las personas sin importar quien fuera, pero sobre todo que su corazón no dejaba de latir por tan bella persona que la protegía con gran esmero.

**CONTINUARA….**


	9. PROMESAS DE AMOR Y UNA TRAICION

**Capitulo 9**

"**PROMESAS DE AMOR Y UNA TRAICION"**

Esa misma noche, mientras que el héroe Kira dormitaba placidamente en su cama, una sombra extraña aprovechado el velo de la oscuridad, se acerco sigilosamente hasta la estancia del héroe, sin que él se percatara siquiera y una vez estando junto él de entre sus ropas e misterioso personaje saco una cuchillo, mismo que se apresuro a colocar sobre la garganta del hombre, quien al sentir el frió templado de la navaja, abrió los ojos rápidamente, permitiéndole ver en todo su esplendor a su atacante, a quien identifico de inmediato no sin manifestar cierta sorpresa en su expresión así como gusto, al saber que la persona que amenazaba si vida en ese momento no era ni mas ni menor que la misma Lacus en persona.

**Lacus (sentada al borde de cama y empuñando fuertemente con su mano un cuchillo sobre la garganta de Kira): No te muevas, ya que si lo haces podrías cortarte el cuello. **

**Kira (mirada seria y con tono de tranquilidad en su voz pese a la situación tan delicada en la que esta): Pues entonces que esperas para hacerlo, no tendrás una mejor oportunidad que esta, hazlo es fácil… (sujetando entre sus brazos, la mano de Lacus que sostenía el arma)…. solo tienes que apretar fuertemente el cuchillo en mi garganta y entonces moriré. **

**Lacus (mirando a Kira con un rostro de extrañeza): ¿Qué acaso no le tienes miedo a la muerte?**

**Kira (tono y mirada seria): Y por que debería tener miedo de ella, todos moriremos algún día, ya sea hoy o en 30 años, eso es algo que no se puede evitar, ya que forma parte de nuestra propia naturaleza.**

**Lacus (tono elocuente): Si que eres extraño.**

**Kira: Y tú una indecisa.**

**Lacus: ¿Por qué dices eso?**

**Kira: Por que no vas a matarme, ¿cierto?**

En ese momento Kira la tomo entre sus manos y la acerco a su lado.

**Kira: Entonces, que has decidido vas a matarme si o no.**

Ella lo miro detenidamente un segundo y depuse con voz seria y fuerte ella dijo:

**Lacus: Cállate y bésame (arrojado lejos en ese momento el cuchillo).**

Acto seguido sus labios procedieron a unirse en un profundo y largo beso lleno de una pasión desbordante, seguido de un serie de caricias y abrazos que afloraban la intensidad del ambiente, conduciéndolos a ambos hacia direcciones que nunca antes habían experimentado en su vida. Para Lacus era todo un mundo de gozo y placer que hasta ese día se había mantenido en el velo del misterio, mientras que para Kira, esta era una experiencia totalmente nueva ya que sus corazones parecían latir al unísono mientras sus cuerpos se fundían en arduo fuego de la pasión y sus almas respiraban el dulce aroma amor.

La mañana siguiente nos revela a una Lacus durmiendo placidamente después de tan agradable experiencia, mientras que un pensativo Kira, la observa con detenimiento, como si velara por que sus sueños fueran los más hermosos posible, al mismo tiempo que contemplaba en todo su esplendor la belleza de su amada.

En ese momento y sin previo aviso Mizoguchi entro a la tienda de su líder, rompiendo así la atmósfera de paz y tranquilidad que se respiraba en aquel romántico entorno.

**Mizoguchi (asomando la cabeza por la entrada de la tienda): Buenos días señor perdone yo, ah... (Viendo en ese momento a Lacus durmiendo en la cama de Kira y a su amo en ropa de dormir)…. Discúlpeme mi intromisión, esperare a fuera señor.**

Poco tiempo después, vemos salir a Kira de la tienda y con tono todavía adormilado, le pregunta a su leal lacayo.

**Kira: ¿Qué sucede Mizoguchi?**

**Mizoguchi: Señor, con la novedad que el Rey Gil ha ordenado una reunión emergente con los jefes de las diferentes facciones militares hoy al medio día, para discutir uno nuevo plan de batalla.**

**Kira (rostro de indiferencia): Ah si, que bien.**

**Mizoguchi: Debo informar de su asistencia a dicha reunión señor.**

**Kira: No, ya que no asistiré.**

**Mizoguchi (mirada de extrañeza): ¿Como dijo señor?, ¿que no ira?**

**Kira: Oíste bien.**

**Mizoguchi: ¿Pero por qué señor?**

**Kira: Por que no estoy interesado en participar más en las absurdas disputas de ese engreído de Gil con lo troyanos, además tengo cosas más importantes que hacer **

**Mizoguchi: ¿Como qué señor?**

**Kira (sonriendo y con rostro de felicidad): Como cuidar al más preciado tesoro que tengo ahora. **

Esa misma tarde en el campamento del Rey Gil

**Gil (sentado en su trono mientras escuchaba de su leal lacayo, el General Patrick, sobre la negativa de Kira en seguir participando en la Guerra de Troya): Así que ahora se niega ha pelear, después de que hizo alarde de presunción frente a los demás jefes de mi ejercito, al tomar esta playa con sus inútiles soldados.**

**Gil (con voz seria y tono molesto, al mismo tiempo que se levanta precipitadamente de su trono): Pero en que demonios esta pensado Kira, que se cree, al desafiar de esa forma mi autoridad.**

**Patrick: Es un insolente señor, si usted gusta mis muchachos y yo podríamos darle una clara lección de obediencia a ese mequetrefe.**

**Gil (volteando a ver a Patrick de frente): No digas estupideces, si algo le pasa a Kira, los demás jefes sospecharían inmediatamente de nosotros y todos mis planes de conquista se caerían a pedazos. No puedo arriesgarme.**

**Patrick: Entonces que ordena que hagamos señor que lo dejemos así.**

**Gil (mirada y tono serio): No, mantén una estrecha vigilancia sobre Kira, y repórtame a detalle cada movimiento que realice.**

**Patrick: Entendido señor, con su permiso me retiro (y se encamina hacia fuera de la habitación).**

**Gil (hablando para si mismo de nuevo sentado en su trono): Nadie va arruinar mis sueños, nadie ni siquiera Kira.**

**Patrick (una lejos de la presencia de Gil y hablando para si mismo): Así que sólo vigilarlo, bien así lo haré, pero se quien podría ayudarme a darme cierta información que estoy seguro que el Rey podría apreciar **

Después de eso los ataques a la cuidad de Troya se intensificaron, día tras día, Gil enviaba a su ejércitos en ofensivas directas contra los muros de las ciudadela, en un intento feroz por derribarlos, pero en todas las ocasiones fueron rechazados por un bien organizado ejercito troyano, comandado por su gran estratega militar, el príncipe Arthur.

El tiempo pasaba, y ante la impotencia de no poder romper las líneas defensivas de los troyanos, el enojo y el desprecio de Gil, hacia el pueblo enemigo iba en incremento

Entre tanto durante todo ese tiempo la relación de pareja entre Kira y Lacus se consolido aun más y el tiempo de convivencia entre ambos fue aumento, durante el cual hacían constantes paseos por la playa, y otras actividades recreativas, contemplado en todo momento la belleza del paisaje que los rodeaba pese a verse envueltos en la fría bruma del conflicto armado.

Lacus a su vez comenzó a ganarse también el afecto y la aceptación de todos los miembros en la tropa de los Mirmidones, quienes la respetaban como la novia de su afamado líder, gracias a su buen corazón y amabilidad que mostraba con quienes se encontraban alrededor suyo, o al menos de la mayoría de las personas.

Un día, mientras los mirmidones se encontraban haciendo ejercicios de entrenamiento, Tolle, el primo de Kira, abandono la practica sin dar razón alguna, mostrado un rostro de pocos amigos.

Este lleno de desconcierto a todos en el grupo, en especial a Kira quien al ver el mal gesto de su primo, fue en su búsqueda de inmediato para pedirle un explicación por dicha conducta.

**Kira (tono serio y fuerte): Tolle, espera…**

Tolle al escuchar la voz de su primo llamándolo, detuvo su apresurado paso, para esperarlo.

**Kira: Tolle ¿que pasa?, ¿por que dejaste el entrenamiento de esa forma tan repentina?**

**Tolle (tono renuente): Eso no es de tu interés.**

**Kira (voz y mirada seria): Claro que si lo es, has estado actuando muy extraño los últimos días y quisiera saber ¿por que? **

**Tolle (mirada elocuente): Esta bien si tan quieres saberlo te lo diré, no soporto ver en lo que te has convertido.**

**Kira (mirada de extrañeza): Yo, ¿a que te refieres con eso?**

**Tolle (voz fuerte y tono serio): Y todavía lo preguntas, el hecho de que te negaras a participar en las batallas pasadas y la forma en que retas la autoridad de los demás jefes militares, has provocado que nuestra propia gente desconfié de ti, lo entiendes ahora te has convertido eres el hazmerreír de todo el ejercito, todos piensan que has perdido tus agallas.**

**Kira (sonriendo): Ah es eso, pensé que se trataba de otra cosa.**

**Tolle (rostro de sorpresa): ¿Qué acaso no te molesta?**

**Kira: En lo mas mínimo, solo son habladurías de unos tontos que desean llamar la atención, déjalos que hablen lo que quieran al final se cansaran y todo volverá a la normalidad.**

**Tolle (tono fuerte): No Kira, por que aunque cesen las habladurías, estoy seguro que tu seguirás empeñado en tu tonta postura de no intervenir mas en los conflictos armados entre Grecia y Troya, ¿que acaso ya olvidaste los planes que tenias, olvidas la gloria y renombre que esta guerra nos daría?, que ese no fue el principal motivo por el cual viajamos hasta aquí. **

**Kira (poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de su primo): Acepto, que esas fueron las principales razones por las cuales decidí venir aquí, pero me dado cuenta en los últimos días, que hay cosas muchas mas valiosas pero sobretodo mucho mas maravillosas que la victoria y el honor en una batalla.**

**Tolle (rostro de extrañeza): ¿Cómo que?**

**Kira: Cuando estés listo lo sabrás.**

De pronto Lacus (quien portaba una bella toga, que ella misma confecciono, con finas telas que Kira le había regalado de sus anteriores viajes), llego con una bandeja repleta de fruta fresca, la cual había traído para ofrecérselas a su querido Kira y al resto de sus compañeros.

**Lacus (tono suave y gentil): Kira, con que aquí estaban, los estuve buscando por todas partes, pensé que después de hacer tanto ejercicio, tendría, algo de hambre así que les traje algo de deliciosa fruta para la merienda, así que por favor sírvanse lo que deseen.**

**Kira (sonriendo): Pues yo si te aceptare una manzana, gracias Lacus.**

Kira mordió la manzana y de inmediato no pudo evitar manifestar un gesto de felicidad al probar tan deliciosa fruta.

**Kira: Hum, delicioso, esta manzana esta muy sabrosa, hiciste una buena elección de la fruta, mi querida Lacus.**

**Lacus (sonrojándose): Ah, Kira me halagas, que lindo gracias.**

**Lacus (volteando a ver a Tolle): Ah joven Tolle perdone por no ofrecerle, disculpe mi descortesía, gusta alguna… (ofreciéndole la bandeja de fruta).**

**Tolle (rostro de enojo y tono amenazante): Aléjate de mí vista maldita troyana.**

Y Tolle con un manotazo le arrebato la bandeja a Lacus de las manos.

Kira a ver esto procedió de inmediato a reclamarle a su primo por dicha acción contra su chica

**Kira (tono y rostro molesto): Tolle, lo que hiciste fue muy grosero, Lacus no te ha hecho nada para que la tratas así, discúlpate de inmediato.**

**Tolle: No lo haré, no tengo por que.**

Y tras decir esto emprendió su marcha nuevamente, retirándose del sitio.

**Kira (tono molesto y rostro de enojo): Tolle espera no te vayas.**

**Lacus (sujetando la mano de Kira): Kira por favor no importa, estoy bien.**

**Kira: Ah lo siento mucho Lacus, lo que pasa es que mi primo no tiene una muy buena imagen de tu pueblo.**

**Lacus: Y eso ¿a qué se debe?**

**Kira: Lo que pasa es que cuando él era un niño pequeño, sus padres fueron brutalmente asesinados al ser confundidos por una pareja de ladrones y los soldados que los asesinaron eran…**

**Lacus (gesto de tristeza): Troyanos, cierto.**

**Kira: Si.**

**Lacus (mirada triste): Ahora entiendo por que tu primo me odia, mi sola presencia aquí debe causarle tristes recuerdos de si niñez.**

**Kira: No digas eso, lo que pasa es que él aun no te conoce lo suficiente como yo, dale tiempo, ya veraz que dentro de poco, te lo iras ganando, y eso se debe a lo puro de tu alma y a tu noble corazón.**

**Lacus (mirando tiernamente a Kira con lágrimas en sus ojos): Kira.**

**Kira (sonriéndole a ella): Mi dulce Lacus.**

Y después de decir eso, los dos se fundieron en un tierno y apasionado beso, que solo fue interrumpido al escuchar un estremecedor estruendo.

**Lacus: Pero que fue eso.**

**Kira: No lo se, pero lo averiguare.**

De pronto al lugar se aproximo Mizoguchi, quien corrió de inmediato a informarle a su señor lo siguiente:

**Mizoguchi: Señor.**

**Kira (voz seria): Mizoguchi, que fue ese sonido que se acaba de escuchar.**

**Mizoguchi: Se trata de un nuevo intento de la artillería, por querer derrumbar los muros exteriores de la ciudad de Troya.**

**Kira: Entiendo, ya puedes retirarte.**

**Mizoguchi: Si señor.**

**Lacus (rostro de preocupación, mientras se sujeta al brazo de Kira): Me preguntó hasta cuando terminara toda esta ola innecesaria de sangre y dolor, que le ha costado la vida a muchas personas.**

**Kira (voz seria, abrazando a Lacus, con sus manos): No lo se, yo también desearía que todo este conflicto terminara de una vez y que las personas pudieran comprender que incluso ente enemigos, existe la manera coexistir en paz, ya que nosotros somos la prueba viviente de eso.**

**Lacus (tono melancólico): Oh Kira.**

**Kira: No te preocupes tu pueblo ha demostrado ser muy fuerte y estoy seguro que podrá resistir ese y otros más ataques.**

**Lacus: Eso espero, pero aun así no puedo dejar de preocuparme.**

Entre tanto en un lugar no muy lejos de ahí Tolle se encontraba caminando sin rumbo, balbuceando y maldiciendo una y otra vez la tonta postura de no combatir que había adoptado de su primo.

**Tolle (voz y tono molesto): Kira es un tonto al hacerle caso a esa troyana, sino fuera por ella yo podría tener la oportunidad de probarme como todo un guerrero ante mi primo y el resto de los soldados, y le daríamos su merecido a esos estupidos troyanos.**

De pronto una voz conocida lo llamo diciéndole:

**Voz: Hola Tolle.**

**Tolle (volteando a ver a la persona a quien le pertenecía esa voz): General Patrick, es usted.**

**Patrick: ¿Que haces en un lugar tan apartado como este Tolle?**

**Tolle (rostro de incertidumbre y voz quebrada): Bueno… yo.**

**Patrick (mirada y tono elocuente): ¿Que acaso tuviste algún problema con tu primo?**

**Tolle: Bueno no exactamente, lo que pasa es que yo…**

**Patrick: No tienes pro que sentir pena Tolle, yo te entiendo debe ser difícil estar a la sombra de una persona tan famosa como lo es tu primo Kira.**

**Tolle (rostro de molestia): Eso no es verdad, no es que este celoso de Kira, lo que pasa es que, bueno.**

**Patrick: ¿Entonces que es Tolle?**

**Tolle: Lo que pasa es que no me gusta la forma en que se ha venido comportando últimamente Kira, eso es todo.**

**Patrick: Y como se ha venido comportando exactamente Tolle anda cuéntamelo, si lo haces tal vez pueda ayudarte de cierta forma con tu problema.**

**Tolle (rostro de asombro): Lo dice en serio general.**

**Patrick: Claro que si.**

**Tolle (gesto de conformidad): Esta bien se lo contare. **

**Patrick (sonriendo): Te aseguro que no te arrepentirás.**

Y así una nueva intriga se va confabulando alrededor de nuestro héroe Kira, solo que esta vez no solo tendrá que lidiar con el desprecio y la envidia suscitado dentro de sus mismos aliados sino que pondrá en tela de juicio la confianza y el respecto de una persona muy cercano a él.

**CONTINUARA….**


	10. SANGRE EN EL JARDIN DE FLORES

**Capitulo 10**

"**SANGRE EN EL JARDIN DE FLORES"**

Una mañana muy temprano Kira llevo a Lacus de paseo, este hecho no seria de lo nada extraño para la misma Lacus, sino fuera por el hecho de que a diferencia de sus anteriores caminatas por la costa, tomada de la mano de su querido Kira, en esta ocasión Lacus, se encontraba vendada de los ojos y el trayecto que ambos habían seguido en su andar era mucho más largo que de costumbre en sus pasados paseos.

**Lacus (tomada de la mano de Kira): Kira, ¿a donde me llevas en esta ocasión?, parece (por intuición) que el camino que hemos seguido es más largo y diferente que otras veces.**

**Kira (tono alegre y rostro feliz): Es una sorpresa, vamos a un lugar muy especial, ya lo veraz, estoy seguro que te encantara.**

Tras varios minutos de ardua caminata al fin se detuvieron en el lugar hacia donde Kira quería llegar.

Y una vez ahí Kira condujo a Lacus guiando sus pasos de forma lenta pero segura aun con los ojos vendados, al lugar preciso adonde quería llevarla.

**Lacus: Kira ya pudo quitarme la venda, por favor, no soporto el misterio.**

**Kira (tomándola de ambas manos y conduciéndola paso a paso): Solo espera un poco mas.**

Una vez que se detuvieron, Kira exclamo:

**Kira (tono alegre y con voz fuerte): Esta bien ya puedes abrirlos.**

Lacus se apresuro a quitarse la venda para ver con sus propios ojos de lo que se trataba todo este asunto.

Más grande fue su sorpresa al ver junto a ella el más hermoso jardín de flores silvestres que hubiera visto en toda su vida, el cual parecía extenderse varios metros alrededor suyo dibujando con ello en hermoso paisaje floral, pese a lo solitario y distante del sitio en donde se encontraba.

**Lacus (rostro de asombro): Vaya, no puedo creerlo, nunca imagine que aquí en esta playa tan lejana hubiera flores tan bellas (sentada sobre fresco césped oliendo y acariciando las flores).**

**Lacus (rostro de alegría): Esto lugar es maravilloso, del cual quisiera estar una y otra vez (mientras baila y se pasea por el campo, mientras la brisa primaveral hace volar cientos de hermosos pétalos a su alrededor)**

**Kira (sonriendo): Y podrás hacerlo.**

**Lacus: ¿Qué quieres decir?**

**Kira: Que podrás venir a este sitio cuando tu lo desees, por que desde ahora este bello jardín es tuyo.**

**Lacus (rostro de sorpresa): Lo dices en serio.**

**Kira (sonriendo): Claro que si.**

**Lacus (corriendo hacia Kira para abrazarlo tiernamente): Muchas gracias Kira.**

Y así fue como Kira y Lacus pasaron un día de lo más agradable en el jardín de flores, jugando y divirtiéndose como si fueran 2 niños pequeños, hasta que finalmente decidieron tomar un momento de descanso, abrazados el uno de otro mirando hacia el horizonte en la cima de una colina que colindaba con un acantilado a las orillas del océano.

**Kira (mirada reflexiva): Hacia tanto que no recordaba haberme divertido como ahora.**

**Lacus: Eso es lo maravilloso que tiene la vida, el poder disfrutar estos momentos de alegría en compañía de las personas que más queremos, para guardarlos por siempre en nuestros recuerdos.**

**Kira: Si tienes razón.**

De pronto Lacus pareció recordar algo.

**Lacus: Kira, por que no hacemos un encantamiento del corazón.**

**Kira (rostro de extrañeza): ¿Un encantamiento del corazón?**

**Lacus (tono alegre): Si es una especie de promesa, en la que dos personas que se quieren juran que estar juntas por siempre y si su amor es verdadero y puro, nada, ni nadie podrá separarlos jamás y los dioses los bendecirán por siempre.**

**Kira (sonriendo): De acuerdo hagámoslo.**

Los 2 procedieron a poner de rodillas uno frente al otro, entrelazaron ambos sus manos, mientras que Lacus, le decía Kira exactamente lo que tenia que decir para realizar el encantamiento.

**Lacus: Ahora Kira repite después mi, las mismas palabras que voy a pronunciar.**

**Kira: Bien.**

**Lacus (cerrando los ojos y hablando con voz clara y fuerte): "Como las estrellas que brillan en el cielo nocturno".**

**Kira (también cerrando los ojos): "Como las estrellas que brillan en el cielo nocturno".**

**Lacus: "Los corazones unidos no serán nunca separados".**

**Kira: "Los corazones unidos no serán nunca separados".**

**Lacus: "Y aunque estas manos sean separadas"**

**Kira: "Y aunque estas manos sean separadas"**

**Lacus: "La luz de nuestro amor no morirá jamás, mientras los 2 no olvidemos nunca esta promesa".**

**Kira: "La luz de nuestro amor no morirá jamás, mientras los 2 no olvidemos nunca esta promesa".**

**Lacus: Bien, ahora nuestro encantamiento esta terminado.**

**Kira: No todavía no, nos falta algo para que este completo.**

**Lacus: ¿Qué?**

**Kira: Esto **

Kira sorpresivamente beso a Lacus si que ella sospechara siquiera de ello, pero en lugar de sorprenderse por lo repentino de acción, lo disfruto enteramente ya que ella lo amaba con sinceridad.

Una vez que ambos terminaron de besarse, ella exclamo lo siguiente.

**Lacus: Ah si es verdad, este es el sello perfecto para cerrar nuestro encantamiento.**

De pronto ambos escucharon el sonido de 2 palmas aplaudiendo cerca de ellos, lo que los llevo a voltear la mirada para ver de quien se trataba y mayor fue su sorpresa al saber a quien pertenencias dichas palmas.

**Kira (sorprendido): No puede ser, General Patrick.**

Si en realidad era el general Patrick en compañía de varias de sus soldados.

**Patrick (tono elocuente): Bravo, bravo, pero miren no mas que maravilloso espectáculo acabamos de presenciar, ni mas ni menos que a Kira, el gran guerrero de toda Grecia en compañía de su querida noviecita, una maldita esclava troyana.**

**Kira (cubriendo a Lacus tras su espalda): ¿Cómo dio con nosotros en este lugar General? ¿Quién se lo dijo? **

**Patrick: Eso no tiene la menor importancia, ya que parece ser que el fraternizar con el enemigo te ha hecho descuidado mi estimado Kira, si fueras el de antes te habrías percatado que te hemos venido siguiendo desde hace tiempo.**

**Kira: Siguiéndome, ¿por que?**

**Patrick: Por que, verdad te gustaría saberlo, pues bien te lo diré, desde hace tiempo el Rey Gil desconfía de tu fidelidad, y debo admitir que no es el único ya que yo también desde el principio nunca me agrado la idea de tu participación en esta guerra.**

**Kira (tono molesto): ¿Qué quieres decir?**

**Patrick: Que necesitaba una prueba fehaciente que comprobara tu traición hacia el Rey y con lo que he visto el día de hoy, me es mas que suficiente, ahora solo queda una cosa más por hacer, ¿sabes qué es?**

**Patrick (rostro y voz seria): Y es matarte a ti a y esa troyana.**

**Kira (rostro de sorpresa): ¿Qué?**

**Patrick: Todos aquellos te establezcan lazos con el enemigo merecen la pena de muerte y esa es una orden estoy dispuesto a cumplir en este momento.**

**Patrick (tono serio y voz fuerte): Soldados acaben con esos 2 de inmediato.**

Y a dar la orden los hombres de Patrick rápidamente desenfundaron sus espadas, y se encaminaron lentamente hacia la pareja.

**Kira (con voz baja y mirada seria): Lacus, veas lo que veas no te muevas de aquí.**

**Lacus (abrazándose al brazo de Kira con mirada de preocupación): Pero Kira.**

**Kira (sonriendo y tono amable): Descuida yo te protegeré.**

Y tras decir eso Kira se abalanzo contra los hombres de Patrick quienes rápidamente procedieron a arremeter contra él con una ráfaga de estocadas mortales, que fácilmente el héroe, esquivo con gran facilidad, gracias a su increíble agilidad atlética.

Al verse desconcertados por las habilidades histriónicas de Kira, los soldados de Patrick poco a poco empezaron a desesperarse, lo cual aprovecho muy bien nuestro héroe para dejar fuera de combate uno por uno a los hombres sin lastimarlos de gravedad, en base una lluvia de bueno golpes, patadas, llaves de lucha y movimientos de inmovilización, todo esto ante los asombrados ojos por un lado de su querida Lacus, quien sorprendida apenas podía creer lo que observaba, ya que era la primera vez que veía pelear a su amado Kira, y por el otro teníamos aun incrédulo Patrick que no podía concebir como sus hombres eran vencidos con tanta facilidad por un solo individuo.

Una vez sometidos, todos los soldados corrieron despavoridos ante el terror que los ocasionaba el perder la vida ante un sujeto de la talla de Kira, mientras su jefe contemplaba tan cobarde actitud de sus subordinados quienes se alejaron de inmediato del sitio.

**Patrick (rostro de enojo y tono furioso): Cobardes, ¿adonde van? regresen, es una orden.**

**Kira (voz seria y fuerte): Ya basta Patrick déjelos ir, y terminemos esto entre tú y yo, ¿que me dice General? **

**Patrick (sonriendo): Muy bien.**

Y así una vez lanzado el reto, Patrick se apresuro a sacar su espada, mientras que Kira tomo una del suelo, que los soldados habían dejado en el lugar.

Ambos se observaron detenidamente, como si se desafiaran con la mirada.

**Patrick: ¿No sabes cuanto tiempo he añorado con esto Kira? ahora pagaras muy caro todas las ofensas de las que fui objeto tuyo.**

**Kira: Pues aquí estoy General venga por mí. **

**Patrick (voz fuerte y tono serio): Si prepárate a morir.**

Tras decir el combate entre ellos comenzó, con varios golpes fuertes por parte de Patrick, que fácilmente fueron esquivados por Kira, demostrando con ello también lo buen esgrimista que es.

Patrick continúo en su fan de querer eliminar a Kira rápidamente, que no media la cantidad de fuerza que le propinaba a cada uno de sus ataques.

Entre tanto Kira parecía tener pleno control de la pelea ya que en ningún momento se mostró nervioso, pese a la fuerza desmedida de su contrincante, quien poco a poco comenzó a mostrar cansancio, el cual fue bien aprovechado por Kira quien técnicamente le dio una paliza con una combinación sencilla de puños y puntapiés.

Esto enfureció enormemente a Patrick, al sentir que su rival solo parecía jugar con él, al no tomar en serio el combate, por lo que en un arrebato de completa desesperación se lanzo contra Kira, quien al percatarse fácilmente fue capaz de eludir su ataque, para después desarmarlo y dejarlo completamente indefenso, a sus pies, ante la incredulidad de su rival que apenas podía creer lo sucedido.

**Kira (apuntando su espada hacia el pecho de Patrick, quien se encontraba recostado en el suelo): Ahora, prepárate tu hora ha llegado General. **

**Patrick (mirada temerosa): Pues bien que esperas, hazlo de una vez, mátame, si tienes las agallas para hacerlo.**

De pronto cuando Kira se aventuraba hacerlo, Lacus lo tomo del brazo y con una mirada llena de compasión y tristeza le dijo lo siguiente:

**Lacus: Kira por favor, ya basta no sigas peleando, no manches más tus manos de sangre, te lo ruego perdónale la vida. **

Kira miro con detenimiento a su amada por un instante y tras pensarlo brevemente, decidió bajar el arma y su apresuro a decirle a Patrick lo siguiente.

**Kira (mirada y voz seria): Deberías sentirte agradecido con Lacus, ya que gracias a sus suplicas he decido perdonarte la vida, así que lárgate ahora y no vuelvas a intentar algo en contra nuestra, ya que la próxima vez no será tan benevolente.**

**Kira (gritando): Oíste.**

Patrick se quedo en completo silencio, mostrando una mirada de completa frustración y odio hacia Kira y Lacus, quienes de inmediato le dieron la espalda para retirarse del lugar caminando tranquilamente.

En eso de pronto, de una las muñequeras de su armadura, Patrick saco lo que parecía una pequeña daga, misma que sujeto con ambas manos para después incorporarse de pie y atacar por la retaguardia unos de prevenidos Kira y Lacus.

Kira al percatarse de la treta, rápidamente aparto a Lacus de su lado para ponerla a salvo del ataque y con una soberbia agilidad de manos, golpeo a Patrick de tal manera que hizo que este perdiera todo sentido de orientación y debido a la velocidad a la que corría, nunca pudo percatarse que se dirigía de lleno al precipicio que había frente a sus ojos, y para cuando pudo darse cuanta de ello, ya era demasiado tarde, pues este cayo por el barranco.

Kira todavía quiso ayudarlo, por lo que también se abalanzo sobre la cima del peñón, para ver si podía alcanzar a sujetarlo para evitar que cayera por los riscos, y al acercase al filo, grande fue su sorpresa, al ver, que Patrick había podido sujetarse con una de sus manos de uno de los bordes del acantilado.

Al verlo ahí aferrandose por no caer, Kira extendió su mano y solemnemente le exclamo:

**Kira: Patrick toma mi mano, sujétala, es la única forma que tienes para salvarte.**

Patrick al contemplar dicho gesto, no pudo ocultar su aun desprecio por Kira, tras responderle lo siguiente:

**Patrick: Aceptar ayuda de mi enemigo, nunca prefiero la muerte antes que tu lastima y vergüenza **

**Kira: Vamos no es hora de dejarse llevar por el orgullo, no te das cuenta que si no aceptas mi ayuda morirás irremediablemente.**

**Patrick (mirada llena de locura): Si, pero tu conmigo.**

En eso Patrick quiso asentar son su daga un golpe a Kira, pero la difícil posición en la que estaba le impidió acertarle correctamente, hiriendo a Kira en su brazo izquierdo e hizo también que perdiera el equilibrio, haciéndolo caer del acantilado hacia su muerte sobre las filosas rocas mientras gritaba fuertemente con su ultimo aliento al precipitarse en el océano.

Tan cruenta visión no paso desapercibida de los ojos de un sorprendido Kira, quien abrumado, miro al cielo como si pidiera a los dioses por el alma del hombre que acaba de morir.

Lacus, quien desde una medida distancia había observado con detalle lo acontecido, corrió rápidamente hacia su amado, para percatarse que se encontraba sano y a salvo.

**Lacus (abrazando fuertemente a Kira y llorando): Oh Kira, mi amor pensé que ese hombre te mataría, me asuste mucho.**

**Kira (tono tranquilizador): Ya ya, no te preocupes Lacus, estoy bien y ya todo paso, descuida.**

**Lacus (llorando): Oh mi Kira.**

Los 2 continuaron abrazados largo tiempo, consolándose el uno al otro, como si trataran de olvidar tan amarga experiencia.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar de la costa, Tolle quien no tenía idea alguna de lo que le había acontecido recientemente su primo, se encontraba sentado en al arena observando el ir y venir de las olas, meditando aun en la discusión que había tenido hace poco con su primo, pudo divisar a lo lejos que alguien se acerba corriendo por la playa a gran velocidad, al principio pensó que era Kira, pero a acercarse la extraña figura, pudo ver que se trataba de uno de los soldados de Patrick que había huido del enfrenamiento con Kira y que se había separado de los demás.

Al querer preguntarle la razón de por que venia tan deprisa y tan asustado como si alguien o algo lo persiguiera el hombre solo se limito a emitir gemidos provocados por el miedo y el terror que tenia.

Este comportamiento llamo extrañamente la curiosidad de Tolle quien rápidamente le dio alcance al hombre, y tras someterlo ligeramente sin lastimarlo, pudo al fin preguntarle la razón de por que se comportaba de dicha forma.

**Tolle: Oiga, escúcheme ¿que fue lo que sucedió?**

**Soldado (asustado): Yo yo, no tuve nada que ver, por favor déjeme ir, yo no tuve nada que ver, el nos lo ordeno.**

**Tolle (rostro de extrañeza): ¿Se los ordeno?, de que habla.**

**Soldado: Del ataque en contra de su primo.**

**Tolle (rostro de sorpresa y tono de enojo): Que, como que atacaron a mi primo, dígame quien ordeno eso, conteste de una buena vez.**

**Soldado: El General Patrick, el fue el que nos ordeno.**

Al escuchar el nombre del que había planeado todo, Tolle no pudo ocultar su sorpresa y por un breve lapso de tiempo se quedo paralizado del todo, momento que el aprovecho aquel hombre para escapar y seguir su camino con el mismo semblante de temor que tenia antes.

**Tolle (sorprendido): No puedo creerlo, Kira, perdóname.**

Así Tolle había comprendido que Patrick lo había utilizado para tenderle una trampa a Kira, pero esta no serias la única sorpresa que les deparaba esta guerra a nuestros amigos, nuevas intrigas y revelaciones están aun por venir y los desenlaces de los mismos serán impactantes.

**CONTINUARA….**


	11. PLAN DE BATALLA

**Capitulo 11**

"**EL PLAN DE BATALLA"**

A la mañana siguiente, Kira se levanto muy temprano, para ir directo a ver Rey Gil, para exigir una clara explicación sobre lo acontecido el día anterior. Al salir de su tienda, su primo Tolle se interpuso en su camino, con el fin de poder hablar con él.

**Tolle (rostro y tono serio): Kira.**

**Kira: Tolle, que sucede.**

**Tolle: Nada en especial, solo que necesitamos hablar sobre un asunto.**

**Kira: Lo siento Tolle, pero tendrá que esperar, tengo que hablar algo de manera urgentemente con el Rey Gil.**

**Tolle (mirada de extrañeza): ¿Con el Rey Gil?**

**Kira (mirada y tono serio): Así es, y por eso quisiera pedirte un favor en especial primo.**

**Tolle: Tú dirás.**

**Kira: Por favor si Lacus o algún otro de la tropa pregunta donde estoy, diles que fui a dar un paseo y que regresare pronto.**

**Tolle (mirada de extrañeza): ¿Y por que no quieres que se enteren a donde vas?**

**Kira (voz seria): Por que lo que tengo que hablar con el Rey es sumamente delicado y por eso quisiera evitar malentendidos.**

**Tolle: De acuerdo lo haré, no se lo diré a nadie.**

**Kira (sonriendo): Gracias Tolle, sabia que podía confiar en ti.**

**Tolle (gesto de felicidad): Por esas palabras, gracias Kira y créenme que sabré valorar tu plena confianza en mi.**

**Kira: Estoy seguro de ello primo. Nos vemos.**

Y así Kira emprendió su camino para ver al Rey, y no había dado ni 10 pasos siquiera, cuando Tolle le grito lo siguiente:

**Tolle (voz fuerte): Kira, perdóname por favor.**

**Kira aunque sorprendido por raro de la declaración de su primo, solo se limito a responder lo siguiente:**

**Kira: ¿De que?**

**Tolle: Por nada en especial, solo perdóname, quieres.**

**Kira: No tengo nada de que perdonarte primo, y ahora si me disculpas adiós, nos veremos después.**

Kira continúo su andar, mientras un pensativo Tolle lo observaba a lo lejos, como si intuyera sobre el tema a tratar entre Gil y él, pro lo que a manera de pensamiento manifestó lo siguiente:

**Tolle (pensando): Kira, ten cuidado.**

En eso Lacus arribo a sitio donde se encontraba, quien además de forma muy atenta y cortes le pregunto:

**Lacus (tono gentil): Disculpe joven Tolle, ¿por casualidad no ha visto a su primo Kira por aquí?**

**Tolle (tono amable): No lo he visto.**

**Lacus (rostro de desanimo): Ah ya veo, (haciendo una reverencia de cortesía y agradecimiento): Muchísimas gracias por su ayuda joven Tolle, discúlpeme si lo moleste, con su permiso me retiro.**

**Tolle (voz fuerte): Lacus.**

**Lacus: Si joven Tolle.**

**Tolle (sonriendo y poniendo su mano sobre el hombre de Lacus): Perdona la forma tan grosera con la que te trate, en verdad fui in tonto, lo siento mucho.**

**Lacus (sonriendo y con tono gentil): No tengo nada que perdonarle joven Tolle, errar es de humanos, y todos tenemos derecho a equivocarnos, en verdad me estoy muy contenta que finalmente podamos llevarnos bien.**

**Tolle (sonriendo): Yo también Lacus. **

**Lacus: Bueno si ahora me disculpa joven Tolle, su primo habrá de tener hambre cuando vuelva, así que iré he prepararle algo de comer, con su permiso (haciendo de nuevo una reverencia de cortesía y agradecimiento).**

Pero antes de Lacus se retira de lugar, Tolle le dijo estas palabras:

**Tolle (mirando a Lacus de frente): Lacus, por favor cuida de mi primo.**

Al escuchar tales palabras Lacus no pudo disimular una mirada de extrañaza por lo sorpresivo de la petición, pero tras pensarlo un brevemente, su rostro dibujo una hermosa sonrisa, con la cual le contesto lo siguiente:

**Lacus (voz dulce y suave): Por su puesto que lo haré joven Tolle, ya que yo amo a Kira con todo mi corazón.**

Y tras decir eso Lacus se fue caminando apaciblemente del sitio, mientras que un sonriente Tolle pensaba:

**Tolle (sonriendo): En verdad elegiste a una gran mujer Kira, espero que sean felices por siempre.**

Entre tanto en otro sitio, Kira se encontraba de nuevo de frente con el Rey Gil, quien sorprendido por lo usual e imprevisto de la visita, no hizo menos ahínco en tratar de insultarlo de la forma en la que antes él había sido insultado por el valiente guerrero.

**Gil (tono elocuente): Me alegra que vinieras a verme personalmente Kira, ya que estoy seguro que ambos tenemos ciertos temas de que hablar.**

**Kira (voz y mirada seria): De eso no cabe duda majestad.**

**Gil: Bien, por que tal vez podrías explicarme con tus propias palabras sobre el incidente que le costo la vida a uno de mis oficiales de mayor confianza, y en el cual según la declaración de varios testigos, tu fuiste participe y autor material de los hechos, además de que se te acusa de ocultar cierta relación con una mujer troyana, todos estos son cargos muy serios. **

**Gil: Y bien tienes algo que agregar a tu favor.**

**Kira (sonriendo): No tengo nada que explicar, que no te hayan dicho ya tus soldados Gil.**

**Gil (rostro y tono furioso): ¿Qué dices?, como te atreves a usar eso tono en frente de un Rey, que no te han enseñando como debes comportarte ante un Rey, insolente.**

**Kira (voz fuerte y seria): Un rey dices, no me hagas reír, que clase de soberano envía a sus hombres a tratar de matar a uno de lo suyos, solo por que no esta de acuerdo con sus ideas.**

**Gil (tono molesto): Pero como te a través a acusarme con tal difamación.**

**Kira: Lo hago por que sabes que es cierto, o no es verdad Gil.**

**Kira: Pero descuida quiero que sepas que no interferiré con tus planes de conquista, es mas he venido informarte que mis hombres y yo, regresamos a casa y no participaremos más en esta absurda guerra con Troya.**

**Gil (rostro de sorpresa): ¿Qué?**

**Kira (voz y mirada seria): No voy arriesgar más mi vida ni la de mis hombres, por un Rey que no vale la pena y sólo piensa en sus propios fines egoístas.**

**Gil (levantándose de su trono y con tono furioso): Sabes lo que estas diciendo, podría hacer que te encerraran por traicionar a tu país y asesinar de un oficial militar o algo mucho peor.**

**Kira (tono amenazador): Pues hazlo que esperas, sabes que si algo extraño me pasa, corres el riesgo de que los demás jefes militares podrían abandonarte y entonces si todos tus sueños de dominación se vendrían a bajo, o me equivoco Gil.**

Kira decía la verdad, una verdad que le costaba mucho a Gil admitir, pero tenia que hacerlo si quería que evitar que al situación se pusiera más y más controversial.

**Gil (tono calmado): Esta bien Kira, puedes marcharte cuando quieras, pero te si tratas de alguna forma estropear mis planes, no seré más benevolente contigo y los tuyos**

**Kira: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso Gil?**

**Gil: Digo que seria una pena que algo le pasara a tus soldados, o tú linda novia troyana.**

Al escuchar tal amenaza contra Lacus, Kira se abalanzo de inmediato contra Gil, desenfundando su espada y apuntándola contra el pecho descubierto del monarca, esta acción llamo repentinamente la atención de los guardias del Rey, quienes rodearon en gran numero al héroe como si fueran abejas en un panal.

**Kira (tono y mirada amenazadora, pese a estar en la mira de los guardias del Gil): Te juro, que si llegas a tocarle un solo cabello a Lacus, o alguno de mis amigos, antes de que cientos de tus soldados me abaten, tendré el privilegio de ver rodar tu cabeza por el suelo, maldito asesino.**

Gil al verse en tal desfavorable situación, no tuvo más remedio que ordenar a sus hombres bajar las armas y dejar partir a Kira, quien no tardo ni perezoso dejo en recinto, sin emitir alguna otra palabra, ante la expectación de todos los ahí presentes.

Al salir Kira, el Rey dijo lo siguiente a sus hombres:

**Gil (gritando y con tono furioso): Largo, que no oyeron, largo de aquí inútiles, quiero estar sólo.**

Una vez completamente solo, Gil se sentó de nuevo en su trono y meditando en silencio pensando profundamente sobre los sucedió hace unos momentos, se dijo así mismo:

**Gil (pensando): Es más peligroso que nunca, ahora debo encontrar la manera de deshacerme de él sin que cause sospechas, ya que de lo contrario podría perder la guerra de Troya y con ellos todas mis ambiciones.**

Kira regreso de inmediato a su campamento donde una ansiosa y curiosa Lacus lo esperaba a las puertas de su tienda y dibujando una bella sonrisa en su rostro ella le pregunto:

**Lacus (rostro de curiosidad): Kira, te estuve buscando toda la mañana, adonde te fuiste tan temprano, me preocupaste.**

**Kira (voz serena y sonriendo): Lo siento querida, necesitaba salir un momento y meditar en mis ideas, eso es todo.**

**Lacus (tono amable y sonriendo): Esta bien, pero me imagino que después de todo ese pensar y caminar por ahí, te habrá despertado el apetito, así que por que nos vamos a comer, te prepare mi especialidad, estoy segura que te encantara (tomando a Kira del brazo y caminando juntos dentro de la tienda)**

**Kira: Eso suena genial.**

Entre tanto los constantes ataques a los muros de la ciudad continuaron por lo menos 2 días más, siendo interrumpido al día siguiente, debido a una fuerte tromba que cayó sobre en el lugar. Esta situación fue como un balde de agua fría para el Rey Gil, quien muy a disgusto suyo no tuvo más remedio que esperar a que las condiciones mejoraran para proseguir con su plan de ataque, mientras que para los troyanos, esta lluvia significo un breve respiro, a su tan desfavorable situación, que aprovecharon para reunirse de nuevo en una asamblea general en la sala del trono, para discutir sobre las medidas a implementar para salvaguardar su ciudad de los griegos.

**Senador 1 (tono serio): No se cuanto más podremos aguantar esta situación. Nuestra ciudad ha estada bajo sitio casi más de un mes, y el empeño de los griegos por destruir nuestros muros no has desmerecido ni un poco, pese a la valiente resistencia que han mostrado nuestros soldados.**

**Senador 2: Nuestras muros presentas graves daños en su estructura, y nuestros hombres no pueden repararlos a tiempo, debido a los constante de sus ataques de artillería.**

**Senador 3: Y para el colmo, debido a las situaciones metereológicas actuales, nos hemos visto en la penosa necesidad de detener momentáneamente el plan de evacuación de los ciudadanos, dejando a miles de inocentes en peligro de sufrir lo embates del enemigo.**

**Senador 4: Pienso que deberíamos considerar la idea de intentar negociar de nuevo con los griegos, piénsenlo detenidamente por favor señores, con el Rey Uzumi indispuesto para dirigirnos, ¿creen que podremos resistir más esta situación?**

**Senador 5 (mirada y tono molesto): Lo que esta usted proponiendo es hablar de rendición y eso es algo en lo que ni el Rey Uzumi ni yo apoyaríamos, ya que preferiría morir, antes que redimirme bajo el yugo de esos asesinos.**

Y así la conversación continua acalorándose más y más, antes que en un alarde de autoridad el príncipe Arthur, único miembro de la familia real, expreso a todos los presentes lo siguiente:

**Arthur (mirada y tono serio): Señores ya esta bien de discutir entre nosotros, estoy plenamente conciente de que nuestra situación es delicada mas no desesperada, así que demos pensar de serenidad y no dejarnos guiar por nuestras absurdas conjeturas. Debemos pensar en un nuevo plan de ataque y aprovechar estos momentos de receso para prepararlo todo y resulta que ya he pensado en uno que podría darnos una gran ventaja sobre nuestros adversarios.**

Y así Arthur procedió a explicar detenidamente su plan a los senadores y jefes militares, para comenzar con los preparativos lo más pronto posible y darle a su pueblo así esa luz de esperanza que necesitaban y que hace mucho tiempo habían comenzado a olvidar.

** CONTINUARA….**


	12. ADIÓS A UN HERMANO

**Capitulo 12**

"**ADIOS, AUN HERMANO"**

Después de terminar de explicar su plan para contraatacar al ejército griego, y que este fuera aceptado claramente por todos los miembros del Parlamento Arthur fue a ver su hermano Shinn, quien se encontraba aun reposando en su cuarto de la heridas sufridas en el anterior combate con Jibril.

A entrar en su habitación, Arthur pudo apreciar a su hermano en compañía de Stellar, quien trataba de darle de comer de su mano, como si fuera aun un niño pequeño, pese a que este esta casi recuperado de todos sus malestares.

**Shinn (mirada y voz de inconformidad): Por favor cariño, ya te dije que estor muy bien y puedo comer yo solo, no es necesario que te molestes.**

**Stellar (tono mandón): De eso nada aun no te has curado del todo de tus heridas y el doctor me dijo que cuidara bien de ti hasta que te recuperes del todo, así que se un niño bueno y abre la boca.**

Stellar le ofreció una cucharada de rica sopa y Shinn no pudo negarse a seguirle la corriente a su linda Stellar, pese a que no le agradaba esta situación algo embarazosa.

**Shinn (abriendo la boca) Ahhhhh (tras beber algo de sopa) ummpp.**

**Stellar (sonriendo): Que tal verdad que esta deliciosa.**

**Shinn (sonriendo): Si esta exquisita amor.**

En eso Shinn pudo apreciar a su hermano quien se había quedado al filo de la puerta para evitar interrumpir tan enternecedora escena.

**Shinn (mirada y tono sorpresivo): Ah, Arthur, estas aquí hermano.**

**Arthur (caminando hacia su hermano): Estoy bien Shinn, y tú ¿como te encuentras?**

**Shinn (sonriendo): Hoy me siento de maravilla.**

**Arthur: Me alegro, Shinn hay algo de lo que quisiera hablar contigo.**

**Shinn (rostro de extrañeza): Ah si.**

En ese momento Stellar comprendió que su presencia en ese lugar no era requerida y antes de que alguno de los 2 le pediera que se retirar del sitio, ella prefirió irse por su cuenta diciendo:

**Stellar: Ah si recordé que tengo que ir a ver Cagalli, me pidió que la ayudara a cuidar al pequeño Nicol, con su permiso me retiro.**

Al salir Stellar de la habitación, Arthur dijo lo siguiente:

**Arthur: Lo siento, no quise ser maleducado.**

**Shinn: Ah no te preocupes, Stellar sabe entender, además por tu mirada, esta claro que lo que tienes que informe es de suma importancia.**

**Arthur (rostro y tono serio): Así es, Shinn he propuesto un nuevo plan de batalla al Parlamento y este ha sido aprobado por todos los senadores, para tratar de remediar en algo nuestra situación, y así ganar algo más de tiempo para que nuestra gente abandone la ciudad a salvo. **

**Shinn: Entonces crees que nos hay alternativa alguna de poder salvar nuestra nación.**

**Arthur (mirada triste y voz seria): Lamentablemente como lo veo no, sólo será cuestión de tiempo para que los muros caigan y la ciudad sea asaltada por los ejércitos de Gil, nuestras fuerzas no podrán resistir, así que lo que haremos con este plan es emboscarlos en el momento que sean más vulnerables y hacerles el mayor daño posible a sus líneas de ataque y para retrasarlos, así poder salvar así el mayor numero de vidas posibles de nuestra gente.**

**Shinn (rostro y tono serio): Te entiendo hermano, pues bien dime cuando y como y yo estaré listo para ayudarte.**

**Arthur: Lo siento pero en esta ocasión no participaras Shinn.**

**Shinn (rostro y tono de molestia): Pero ¿por que no hermano?, si yo también quiero luchar por nuestro pueblo, déjame luchar hermano te prometo que no te decepcionare.**

En eso Arthur puso sus manos sobre los hombros de su hermano y con tono suave y gentil le dijo:

**Arthur: Yo se que puedes, pero te necesito para una tarea mucho más importante hermano, y es la de cuidar a nuestra familia, este plan podría fallar y quizás hasta llegue a morir en la batalla, por lo que necesito tener a alguien de mi plena confianza, para que apoye a nuestro padre en mi ausencia y pienso que no hay persona más indicada que tu Shinn.**

**Shinn (rostro de asombro por la palabras tan halagadoras de Arthur): ¡Hermano¡**

**Arthur: ¿Lo entiendes ahora Shinn?**

**Shinn (mirada y voz seria): Lo entiendo Arthur y créenme que por esas palabras, puedes confiar en mí.**

**Arthur (sonriendo): Lo se Shinn.**

**Shinn: ¿Cuándo planeas atacar?**

**Arthur: Todavía hay que preparar algunas cosas, pero será cuestión d días, para que estemos listos.**

**Shinn: Ya veo.**

**Arthur: Ahora te explicare con lujo de detalles cual será la estrategia de combate que implementaremos.**

**Shinn: Bien te escucho hermano.**

Y así Arthur comenzó a contarle a Shinn su plan, entre tanto en el campamento griego un pensativo Kira no podía conciliar el sueño, meditando sobre los acontecimientos de ese mismo día con Gil, mientras que su amada Lacus dormía placidamente a su lado, desconociendo la pena que aquejaba a su amor.

A la mañana siguiente, después de desayunar algo ligero, Kira ya más tranquilo de su inquietud, le propuso a Lacus lo siguiente:

**Kira: Lacus te gustaría dar un paseo por la playa.**

**Lacus (sonriendo): En serio, me encantaría.**

Y sin más preámbulo ambos se fueron de paseo sin decir nada a nadie, caminando tranquilamente por la playa hasta llegar a la colina donde se encontraba el hermoso jardín de flores, donde nuestra joven pareja de enamorados se divirtieron como nunca.

Con el pasar de las horas, ambos decidieron descansar acostándose sobre el fresco césped, que aun guardaba en sus hojas el roció de lluvia del día anterior.

Mientras descansaban aplaciblemente abrazados el uno del otro, Lacus pronuncio estas palabras:

**Lacus (tono suave y dulce, mientras reposaba sobre el pecho de Kira): Kira, dime ¿cual es tu sueño más anhelado en la vida?**

Kira se sorprendido mucho por lo extraño del cuestionamiento pero eso no le impidió responderle.

**Kira (rostro pensativo, mientras acariciaba tiernamente la cabeza de Lacus): Hum, veamos, antes tenia mucho grandes sueños, pero todos ya han quedado en el olvido y eso gracias a ti, por que tu me has hecho ver un lado que nunca pensé que existiera de la vida.**

**Lacus (mirada y tono de curiosidad): Y ¿cuál es?**

**Kira: Lo maravilloso que es amar a alguien y el tener ha alguien que te ame, y por eso te estaré siempre agradecido Lacus.**

**Lacus (sorprendida): ¡Kira¡**

**Kira (sonriendo): Es por eso que mi sueño más anhelado es solo uno, el que deseo que algún día se vuelva realidad.**

**Kira: Que todos vivamos en un mundo lleno de LIBERTAD y JUSTICIA, con las personas que amamos, y por eso Lacus (levantándose ambos del césped), que quisiera pedirte que vinieras conmigo a Grecia, como mi esposa.**

**Lacus (mirada enrojecida y con semblante de sorpresa): Tu esposa.**

**Kira (tono suave): Lacus ¿quieres casarte conmigo?**

**Lacus (mirada de felicidad con lagrimas brotando de sus ojos): Oh, Kira, si, si, me casare contigo.**

**Kira (sonriendo): Si en verdad aceptas.**

**Lacus (sonriendo): Si.**

**Kira (abrazando a Lacus fuertemente y dando giros cargando a su amada): Si, ahora soy el hombre más feliz, del mundo.**

Tras terminar su alegre celebración ambos se fundieron en un tierno beso, con el cual pacto de amor entre ellos se consolidaba aun más.

Mientras en el campamento griego, Mizoguchi fue a ver al joven Tolle quien se encontraba en la tienda de su primo puliendo su armadura de guerra, como era ya su costumbre desde el tiempo que se encontraban ahí.

**Mizoguchi: Disculpe joven Tolle, ¿no ha visto por aquí al amo Kira?**

**Tolle: No Mizoguchi, lo mas seguro es que este con Lacus, en uno de sus paseos por la costa.**

**Tolle (tono curioso): ¿Por que lo necesitabas para algo?**

**Mizoguchi: No nada en especial señor, pero no me agrada mucho la idea que se haya alejado bastante del campamento y menos en un día como este.**

**Tollo (rostro de extrañeza): ¿Por que dices eso Mizoguchi?**

**Mizoguchi: Será mejor que venga a verlo por usted mismo señor.**

Tolle salio a fuera de la tienda y pudo apreciar a lo que se refería Mizoguchi , al ver que grandes y oscuras nubes de lluvia empezaban a verse en los cielos y pro si fuera un poco una fría y fuerte corriente de viento comenzó a soplar en el ambiente

En eso Mizoguchi pregunto:

**Mizoguchi: Joven Tolle quiere que mande una partida en su búsqueda.**

Tolle lo medito detenidamente y por un momento dudo en responderle, pero tras pensarlo mejor le respondió lo siguiente:

**Tolle: No, no hace falta, estoy seguros que ellos regresaran antes de que empiece a llover, además olvidas que mi primo es un hombre muy hábil y ya se la ocurrirá la forma de guarecerse de la lluvia.**

**Mizoguchi: De acuerdo señor.**

Entre tanto Kira y Lacus quiénes hasta ese momento se encontraban muy alegres, de pronto se dieron cuenta de la tormenta que se avecinaba, por lo que decidieron apresurar su paso para llegar a tiempo al campamento antes de que comenzara a llover, lamentablemente la madre naturaleza fue más rápida y un fuerte ventarrón de agua y viento cayo sobre ellos en plena intemperie, además durante le trayecto de bajar la colina ocurrió un accidente, Lacus se había torcido un pie, por lo que le era difícil caminar, esto preocupo de inmediato a Kira, ya que no quería que su mujer estuviera mucho mas tiempo con este clima, por lo que decidió rápidamente ir tomar a Lacus entre su manos e ir protegerse del mal tiempo en una de las cuevas que se encontraba sobre los acantilados.

**Kira (entrando a la cueva con Lacus en manos): Aquí estaremos seguros de la lluvia y los fuertes vientos**.

Una vez dentro Kira sentó a Lacus delicadamente en el suelo, para ver la gravedad de su lastimadura.

**Kira (rostro de preocupación): Lacus, te duele mucho.**

**Lacus (gesto de dolor): Si, creo que me fracture el tobillo.**

**Kira: Haber déjame verlo querida.**

Kira examino detenidamente el tobillo de Lacus, y tras terminar de hacerlo le dijo:

**Kira: No esta tan mal, solo es una fuerte torcedura, con un ungüento de hierbas y algo de descanso estará completamente curado.**

**Lacus: En verdad.**

**Kira: Por supuesto, haber déjame ver que puedo encontrar para tratar de alivianar el dolor.**

**Kira: Ya esta esto servirá, (untando sobre el tobillo de Lacus algo de lodo) este lodo frió calmara y hará bajar al hinchazón y esta pañoleta lo mantendrá inmóvil hasta que podamos ver al medico del campamento, lo cual por lo dado de las condiciones del clima, tendrá que ser hasta mañana por que no creo esta tormenta termine al menos en varias horas.**

**Lacus (rostro sonrojado): Muchas gracias Kira.**

**Kira: No tienes por que darlas, es mí deber cuidarte.**

**Lacus: Es cierto (en eso Lacus estornudo y comenzó a temblar ligeramente)**

**Kira (rostro de preocupación): Lacus ¿qué te pasa?, ¿estas bien?**

**Lacus: Si, lo que pasa es que tengo algo frió.**

**Kira: Pero que tonto fui, no recordaba que estuvimos mucho tiempo bajo la lluvia y nuestra ropa esta toda empapada, espérame haré una fogata para calentarnos.**

Una vez que Kira trajo algunas ramas secas y la fogata estuvo lista, ambos se quitaron sus ropas húmedas y las pusieron secar cerca del fuego, mientras ellos también calentaban sus cuerpos con la llamarada, abrazados el uno del otro.

**Kira (tono sentimental): No recuerdo cuando fue la últimas vez, que me senté junto a una hoguera como esta en compaña de amigos o de personas muy especial para mi.**

**Lacus (tono sentimental): Y yo nunca había estado en un situación así, desde que era niña siempre tenia que acatar las estrictas reglas de nobleza, yendo a bailes y cenas de gala, saludando cordialmente a gente que ni conocía y que era muy vanidosa, hablando sólo de si sin preocuparse por otros, eran escasos lo momentos que podía tener para divertirme como cualquier niña de mi edad, es por eso que adoraba con gran ahínco, los alegres momentos que vivía a lado de mis primos y mi tío, gracias a ellos puedo decir que mi infancia fue** **feliz.**

**Kira (sonriendo): Me alegra escuchar eso, y dime Lacus ¿cómo te encuentras? (abrazándola fuerte para proporcionarle más calor corporal), ¿ya no tienes frió?**

**Lacus (sonrojada): A decir verdad, se me esta ocurriendo otra forma con la cual podemos para mantenernos calientes.**

Y tras decir eso Lacus beso sorpresivamente a Kira, quien respondió a la caricia de su amada con más muestras de afecto (besos y abrazos), dejándose llevar poco a poco por el calido fuego de sus corazones apasionados.

Las horas pasaron y la intensa lluvia y los fuertes vientos comenzaron a ceder poco a poco hasta sofocarse del todo, lo que ocasiono que un banco de niebla si expandirá por todo el lugar, incluyendo al campamento del ejercito griego, quienes sin impórtales del todo lo contrastante del clima, continuaron realizando sus labores habituales de vigilancia nocturna con toda naturalidad, sin saber que estaban a punto de recibir una desagradable sorpresa, ya que cientos de soldado troyanos aprovechando el espesa niebla, lograran introducirse hasta las líneas mas cercanas de defensa de los griegos sin que nadie pudieran divisarlos.

Los pocos centinelas que hacían guardia en ese momento fueron sorprendidos sin que pudieran hacer nada por los soldados troyanos, evitando así ser detectados por las demás tropas, quienes se encontraban durmiendo placidamente en sus tiendas para dormir.

Una vez que los troyanos habían limpiado el terreno que cualquiera que pudiera anunciar su presencia en ese lugar, procedieron rápido a iniciar su ataque sorpresa al campamento griego, el cual comenzó con una lluvia intensa de flechas ardientes que los diestros arqueros de Troya disparaban con certera puntería de una posición elevada sobre las dunas y colinas circundantes al campamento.

Esta maniobra tomo totalmente desprevenidos a los griegos, provocando que muchos de ellos cayeran victima de esta primera oleada de ataque, y causando grandes destrozos producto de los incendios en las tiendas y barcazas de guerra.

Al ver el descontrol que se suscitaba en las líneas enemigas, el príncipe Arthur quien se encontraba supervisando desde una de las colinas su estrategia de combate, ordeno a su amigo el capitán Deakka, iniciar la segunda oleada de ataque, consistía en el lanzamiento de grandes bolas hechas con paja y madera embarnizadas con aceite y brea para que al incendiarlas, estas rodaran a manera de proyectil de forma directa contra sus enemigos. La orden se acata de inmediato y varias de esas bolas cayeron rodando sobre el campamento rival, quemando cualquier cosa que se les pusiera en el camino.

Entonces el descontrol y miedo masivo comenzó hacerse evidente en las tropas griegas y pese a los reclamos del Rey Gil, quien despertado por el ajetreo y el ruido de los gritos, ordeno de inmediato la pronta reorganización de las líneas defensivas para contraatacar esta afrenta contra su persona y su autoridad, pero era tarde, el ejercito griego se había desbandado y parecía no obedecer las ordenes de ningunos de los oficiales al mando.

Entre tanto en el campamento de los Mirmidones, el cual no había sido severamente afectado por los ataques troyanos, Mizoguchi corrió deprisa para ver al joven Tolle, quien se encontraba en su respectiva tienda, para decirle lo siguiente:

**Mizoguchi (rostro y tono de desesperación): Joven Tolle, los troyanos nos atacaron por sorpresa y todo es un caos, nuestros hombres están nerviosos y no podemos pelear sin que este el amo, lo necesitamos para que coordine el ataque y reorganice a la tropa.**

**Tolle (voz y mirada seria): De acuerdo, Mizoguchi, yo iré a ver si regreso Kira a su tienda, tu ve con los soldados y alístalos para pelear.**

**Mizoguchi: Si señor.**

Y así mientras Mizoguchi corría a alertar a los hombre, Tolle fue de prisa hacia la tienda de Kira, pero al llegar pudo notar que si primo no había regresado en toda la noche, por que su nerviosismo aumentaba aun más, ya que sabia que sin un líder nato como Kira que los dirigiera y les inculcara ese valor y esa enjundia al combatir, los fuerzas troyanas podrían cuasar grandes bajas en el ejercito griego, lo cual costaría la vida de miles de soldados y como tal no podía permitir que eso ocurriese.

Mientras la batalla continuaba y la artillería troyana habían causado ya un gran daño en las filas del ejército enemigo, el plan de ataque propuesto por el príncipe Arthur había sido un éxito y la victoria estaba casi asegurada, cuando de pronto inesperadamente varios de los grupos de comando comenzaron a retirarse a causa de la valiente resistencia puesta por la tropa de los Mirmidones, quienes parecían pelear con mucho más arrojo, producto de la presencia de su afamado líder, K…I…R….A, si Kira se encontraba de nuevo en el campo de batalla, portando su flamante armadura y mostrando su destreza con al espada, luchando una vez más para defender a los griegos.

Dicho acto no paso desapercibido de los de ojos de Arthur, quien al distinguir al dirigente del movimiento no le pensó mucho y su abalanzo con una brigada de sus mejores jinetes de caballería para sofocar personalmente a los insurrectos que combatían contra sus tropas.

Al llegar la caballería de Troya fue recibida por una aguerridos Mirmidones que no daban cuartel, pese a la inferioridad numérica en la que se encontraban, al contrario los alentaba a seguir peleando hasta el ultimo aliento, sin importar o tan heridos que estuvieran. El combate fue feroz, y ambos contingentes tuvieron serias bajas, y así continuo hasta llegar al momento clímax de la lucha, cuando los líderes de ambos bandos se encontraron de frente, el uno al otro, Kira y Arthur se volvían a ver las caras de lo acontecido en el templo de Apolo, hace ya mucho tiempo.

Los 2 se miraron fijamente y sin decir palabra alguna comenzó el combate, al principio Kira pareció llevar la delantera, asestando fuertes golpes, que su rival eludía con gran dificultad, pero con el transcurrí de la lucha, la pelea se emparejo, tornándose cada vez mas friccionado por la rudeza excesiva mostrada por los oponentes, mientras tanto el resto de soldados tanto troyanos como griegos permanecían a la expectativa del fatal desenlace, el cual llego más pronto de lo que cualquiera pudiera imaginarse, ya que Kira al lanzar un golpe con su espada con toda la fuerza que tenia, quedo totalmente al descubierto y esto lo aprovecho muy bien Arthur, para asestar un solo pero mortal ataque, que termino por cortarle la garganta al valiente soldado griego, ante la mirada de asombro de todos los presentes, en especial de los Mirmidones que no podían creer que su jefe había perdido en el combate.

Todo el lugar guardo completo silencio y cuando Arthur se acerco para ver si su rival aun encontraba conciente para así poder darle el golpe de gracia que coronaria su victoria, su rostro ni el del resto de las personas que se encontraban en ese momento pudieron disimular la sorpresa y a la vez la incredulidad, de que le hombre que había caído en esa batalla, no era Kira, sino T….O….L…..L…..E.

**CONTINUARA….**


	13. DECISIONES EN EL VELO DE LA NOCHE

**Capitulo 13**

"**DECISIONES DURANTE EL VELO DE LA NOCHE"**

El silencio y la incredulidad, se cimbro por todo el lugar de la batalla, nadie podía concebir en su mente, ni aliado, ni enemigo, el tan lamentable suceso que acababa de acontecer, por lo que nadie reacciono al instante de ver caer a Tolle al suelo y comenzar a desangrarse por la herida causada por la espada de Arthur, quien permanecía inmóvil mientras el joven yacía moribundo a sus pies.

El ambiente se torno a un más tenso, cuando Tolle, aun conciente y en un acto de completa desesperación comenzó a tocar la pierna de Arthur, como suplicándole con el poco aliento de vida que le restaba, que lo liberara de aquel terrible suplicio.

Arthur pese a su asombro lo comprendió de inmediato, por lo que se apresuro a dar muerte a su adversario, asestándole un certero golpe de espada al pecho del hombre. Dicha acción fue observada por todos los presentes no sin menor sorpresa en especial por los miembros de la tropa de los Mirmidones, por la manera tan fría con la que el príncipe de Troya término con la vida del querido primo de su líder.

Una vez concluido el tan afamado acto de clemencia que Arthur había ejercido sobre Tolle, este ordeno a sus hombres regresar a la ciudad, ya que consideraba que con lo que había pasado era más que suficiente, así que todos los troyanos regresaron a la ciudad, sin que ninguno de los griegos los evitara siquiera.

Mientras tanto Mizoguchi se acerco al cuerpo ya inerte de Tolle,y procedió a cerrarle los ojos y a rezar una breve plegaria para el descansar de su alma, mientras el resto de los Mirmidones guardaban silencio alrededor de su compañero caído.

Entre tanto en otro lugar, Kira despertaba después de una larga noche dentro de la cueva, con Lacus a su lado abrazándolo y al notar que la fuerte lluvia de anoche había terminado procedió a despertar a su amada, para después emprender se viaje de regreso al campamento, donde todos estarían preocupados.

Al llegar Kira cargando a Lacus en sus brazos, a las cercanías de su tienda, este pudo notar que sus hombres regresaban de combatir, por el porte de sus armaduras, por lo que no pudo evitar preguntar a su segundo en el mando, Mizoguchi lo que había acontecido durante su ausencia

**Kira (con Lacus a un lado de él, ya de pie por si misma): ¿Qué paso aquí Mizoguchi? **

**Mizoguchi (rostro temeroso y voz entrecortada): Pues, vera mi señor yo…**

**Kira (voz y mirada seria): Me desobedeciste y llevaste a los Mirmidones a una pelea cuando te dije claro que no lo hicieras.**

**Mizoguchi: No señor, vera es que hubo una confusión.**

**Kira (rostro de extrañeza): ¿Una confusión?, explícate mejor.**

**Mizoguchi: Si señor, pensábamos que se trataba de usted, creíamos que usted.**

**Kira (tono fuerte y molesto): ¿Pensábamos?, de que rayos estas hablando.**

De pronto cuan rayo veloz que cruzaba en el cielo, Kira recordó que su primo Tolle no se encontraba con la tropa y no lograba verlo en el lugar, por lo que empezó a preguntar.

**Kira: Mizoguchi, ¿dónde esta Tolle?**

**Mizoguchi (mirada de miedo): El tenía su armadura, peleaba como usted se movía como usted.**

**Kira (rostro y tono angustiado): Tolle, ¿dónde estas?, responde.**

**Mizoguchi (haciendo caso omiso de lo que su señor le decía): Nunca pensamos que se trataba de él.**

**Kira (con rostro y tono furioso): En donde esta mi primo (golpeando a Mizoguchi y tirando al suelo de mala forma)**

**Mizoguchi (atemorizado): Esta muerto mi señor, el príncipe Arthur le degolló con su espada y él esta ahora muerto.**

**Kira (furioso): Ahh, es mentira (sacando su propia espada y amenazando con ella a su propio hombre).**

**Mizoguchi (voz temerosa): Pero es la verdad señor, no pudimos evitarlo.**

**Kira (rostro enojado): Maldito.**

En eso Kira fue detenido por su amigo el Rey Muu quien también había presenciado el tan lamentable suceso, y Lacus, quienes lo sujetaron con todas sus fuerzas, pero el hombre estaba hecho una furia ante el dolor de haber perdido a ser muy querido para él.

**Muu (sujetando a Kira de los brazos y con voz y mirada seria): Kira, detente de una vez, no hagas algo de lo que puedes arrepentirte después**

**Kira (gritando y llorando de rabia): Pero es que ese maldito dejo morir a Tolle.**

**Mizoguchi: No mi señor se equivoca, créame que de haber sabido que era el joven Tolle hubiera dado m i vida por protegerlo.**

**Kira: Calla de una buena vez si no quieres que arranque la lengua.**

**Mizoguchi (llorando): Por favor perdóneme mi señor.**

Tras unos breves minutos de sometimiento, a cargo de sus amigos, la furia de Kira, comenzó a disiparse, no sin antes sentirse menos triste ante la impotencia y la frustración de no haber podido haber hecho algo para evitar esta tragedia que acogió a todos los ahí presentes.

Una vez que vieron que Kira ya estaba mas sereno y tranquilo, su amigo Muu lo soltó y comenzó a caminar por la playa sin rumbo fijo lejos de campamento sin decir ni una palabra a nadie.

Lacus al ver el tan destrozado estado anímico de su amor, trato de ir con él con el fin de consolarlo en su pena, pero esta fue rápidamente detenida por Muu, quien le dijo lo siguiente:

**Muu (voz suave y poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de Lacus): Creo que es mejor que dejemos sólo por el momento Lacus.**

**Lacus: ¿Pero?**

**Muu: Su corazón esta herido y necesita centrar sus pensamientos para no perderse en la tristeza, no te preocupes el sabe que cuenta con nuestro apoyo para lo que sea, y se que con eso él encontrara al fuerza que necesita para levantarse de esta desgracia.**

Pero pese a la palabras alentadoras de Muu, el corazón de Lacus sabia que su amado se encontraba emocionalmente muy mal, y que iba necesitar de todo el amor que podría darle como compañera y como mujer, para poder ayudarlo a sobreponerse ante el dolor de haber perdido a un ser tan querido como Tolle, y por eso no podía evitar ver como se marchaba sin expresar su preocupación, misma que se veía reflejada en todo su lindo rostro.

Entre tanto de regreso a Troya, los soldados fueron recibidos como verdaderos héroes por toda la ciudad por su tan increíble hazaña, mientras Deakka y el resto de los oficiales eran felicitados por sus familias y amigos, mientras que Arthur entro de lleno al castillo sin decir nada a nadie, para después entrar a su habitación y encerrarse en ella sin dar razón alguna a ninguno a sus familiares quienes sólo se limitaban a observar.

Esa misma noche en el campamento de los Mirmidones se llevaron a cabo la ceremonia fúnebre de cremación del cuerpo Tolle, al que sólo estuvieron presentes la tropa de los Mirmidones Lacus y el Rey Muu, mientras un más calmando y sereno Kira encendía la gran hoguera preparada para este momento que convertiría en cenizas el cuerpo de su querido primo, no si antes desearle un buen viaje al mas allá, con la solemne promesa de que se volverían a ver cuando Kira muriera.

Una vez que fuego se hubo consumado, Kira se marcho nuevamente del sitio sin emitir palabra alguna, mientras Lacus, Muu y el resto de los soldados hombres observaba el extraño comportamiento de su líder.

Mientras en Troya, Deakka y su familia abandonaban su cómodo hogar en a ciudad, para mudarse a una de las barracas del cartel general militar. Una vez que instalo a sus pequeñas hijas Toomi y Tsubaki y las acostó, Deakka tomo a su esposa Miriella y hablo con ella a solas en los jardines de a fuera del reciento.

**Deakka (tono suave y tomando a su esposa por ambas manos): Perdóname por haberte pedido que trajeras a las niñas aquí a estas horas de la noche, pero hable con el príncipe Arthur considera que será solo cuestión de tiempo para que los griegos intenten un ataque en gran escala contra la ciudad y considero que nuestro hogar ya no es seguro, por eso te pedí que nos mudáramos aquí, se que puede ser algo incomodo y apartado, pero esta cerca de las defensas del castillo y estoy seguro que aquí no correrán peligro.**

**Miriella (acariciando el rostro de Deakka): No tienes por disculparte, soy yo la que debería pedirte perdón.**

**Deakka (rostro de extrañeza): Pero ¿por qué dices eso querida?**

**Miriella: Por no haberte hecho caso de irnos con el resto de las personas cuando empezaron a evacuar la ciudad.**

**Miriella (tono triste y comenzando a llorar): Reconozco que mi decisión fue muy egoísta, pero es que no puedo imaginarme enfrentarme sola al mundo sin ti.**

Al escuchar tales palabras Deakka, abrazo rápidamente a su mujer para tratar de consolarla, al mismo tiempo él mismo también comenzó a llorar debido a la muestra de cariño de su esposa hacia él, mientras su hija mayor Toomi observaba la escena tan conmovedora de sus padres desde la ventana, para después acariciar y besar tiernamente el rostro de su pequeña hermana Tsubaki, quien dormía placida y profundamente, ajena a todas las preocupación que embarcaban a su familia.

Por otro lado en el castillo real, Arthur conducía a su esposa Cagalli por los recodos y pasillos de palacio hasta llegar a una especie de callejón cerca de los jardines traseros, donde Arthur tras jalar uno de los bloques de piedra de la pared, se abrió un pasadizo secreto que conducía hacia un túnel profundo y largo.

**Arthur (mirada y tono serio): Escucha Cagalli, recuerdas bien el camino para llegar hasta aquí.**

**Cagalli: Si.**

**Arthur (poniendo su manos sobre os hombres de se esposa): Bien, ahora quiero que me escuches con detenimiento amor, una vez que los griegos entren a la ciudad, trae a nuestro hijo aquí y sigue derecho este túnel el cual llega hacia la orilla del rió que da hacia el camino de la montaña, no te preocupes es un camino recto y no podrás perderte, si puedes ayuda a la mayor cantidad de gente, pero ven aquí sin falta, sólo así tú y el bebe estarán a salvo.**

**Cagalli (mirada de extrañeza y tono nervioso): Pero ¿porqué me dices esto Arthur?, ¿qué acaso?**

**Arthur (voz nerviosa): Temo que el fin esta acerca.**

**Cagalli (mirada y voz nerviosa): No.**

**Arthur: Sólo será cuestión de tiempo para que lo griegos atraviesen los muros, una vez que lo hayan logrado, comenzaran matar a diestra y siniestra sin distinción, a los hombres, mujeres, a los niños y yo no deseo que nada les pase a ti o a Nicol.**

**Cagalli (llorando): Y tú ¿qué harás Arthur?**

**Arthur (mirada seria): Yo luchare lo mejor que pueda, para protegerlos a todos ustedes, así que Cagalli debes prometerme que pase lo que pase deberás ser fuerte y seguir viviendo por ti y por Nicol, me has entendido.**

**Cagalli: Esta bien Arthur, pero tu también debes jurarme algo, que no morirás, por favor mi amor, no me dejes, te necesito cerca de mi para ser fuerte, sin ti no sobreviviré.**

**Arthur (rostro de incertidumbre): Cagalli**

**Cagalli: Júramelo, por favor.**

**Arthur: Lo juro.**

En ese momento Arthur quería contarle a su amada muchas cosas, como su sentir tras matar a Tolle en el combate de esta mañana, peor la ver el terrible dolor y temor que le causaba esas palabras a su mujer, Arthur decidió callar y no decir nada más del tema, al mismo tiempo que trataba de consolar a Cagalli quien esta hecha un mar de lagrimas.

Por otro lado, de regreso en el campamento griego, Kira se encontraba sentado en la playa, cabizbajo sin hacer ningún movimiento, meditando sobre lo sucedido, mientras observaba el oleaje de las olas, cuando de pronto Lacus se acerco a él, en un intento de reconfortarlo y apenas faltaban uno pocos pasos para estar junto a él, cuando este le dijo:

**Kira (tono serio): Por favor déjame sólo.**

**Lacus (tono y mirada de preocupación): Pero Kira yo…**

**Kira: Por favor.**

Lacus entendió el mensaje y no siguió insistiéndole más, por lo que decidió irse sin emitir comentario alguno, mientras que Kira permanecía en su misma postura.

Toda la noche Kira se la paso en se lugar pensando y recordando aquellos momentos que vivió a lado de su primo, tanto los buenos como los malos, pero siempre teniendo en su mente ese profundo remordimiento de no haber podido hacer algo para salvarlo y el dolor que le causaba no volverlo a ver jamás.

Con los primeros rayos del sol asomándose en el horizonte, la nueva mañana nos revela a un Kira pensativo, parado sobre el altar donde se celebro los servicios fúnebres de su primo, tras permanecer inerte unos instantes, Kira tomo un manojo de la tierra de lugar y a manera de ofrenda, se la brindo a su primo en conmemoración a su recuerdo, diciendo además estas palabras mientras miraba hacia el infinito cielo azul.

**Kira (tono serio y con voz fuerte): Te juro Tolle, que por tu recuerdo y por mi honor, tu muerte no quedara en vano y que el culpable no se quedara sin castigo, eso te prometo con mi vida.**

Y tras decir eso Kira se dirigió de nuevo a su tienda donde los esperaba a las fueras Mizoguchi, quien había hecho guardia toda la noche para cuidar de la señorita Lacus en ausencia de su señor.

Al verlo Kira solo le dijo lo siguiente:

**Kira: ¿Mizoguchi?**

**Mizoguchi (despertando de inmediato y respondiendo a su señor): Si mi señor.**

**Kira (tono serio): Ensilla un caballo y tráelo a mi tienda ahora.**

Después de decir eso Kira, comenzó a ponerse su armadura y a listar sus armas, mientras una recién despierta Lacus los observaba detenidamente, sin entender la razón de las acciones de su amado.

Mientras en Troya, Arthur acaba también despertar después de una noche romántica en compañía de su esposa Cagalli, quien aun se encontraba dormida, por tanto nos e percato cuando Arthur se levanto de la cama y comenzó a vestirse de prisa con su armadura de guerra, como su intuyera que algo malo fuera a suceder pronto.

Entre tanto, Kira se disponía a marcharse montado en el caballo que Mizoguchi trajo para su amo, cuando de pronto desesperada Lacus, intento hacer un ultimo intento por persuadirlo de que un fuera a cometer una locura, ya que presentía lo que pensaba hacer Kira.

**Lacus (tono de desesperación mientras corría hacia él): Kira, espera por favor.**

**Kira (no volteando a verla y con voz seria): Lacus, regresa a la tienda y espérame ahí.**

**Lacus (mirada de desesperación): Por favor no te vayas, se lo que intentas, vas a retar a Arthur, para así vengarte de la muerte del joven Tolle, pero no lo hagas te lo ruego.**

**Kira (mirada y tono molesto): Y ¿por qué te preocupa tanto lo que le pase individuo?**

**Lacus: Veras, por él es…. mi primo, Arthur es mi primo.**

**Kira (sorprendido): Tú primo, y por que nunca me lo dijiste, (furioso) responde.**

**Lacus: Por que yo tenia miedo, no sabía como fueras a reaccionar si descubrías que Arthur y yo somos parientes.**

**Lacus (mirada y tono de desesperación): Se que lo que hice estuvo mal, pero te suplico lo reconsideres, por el intenso amor que te tengo, no vayas a pelear con Arthur, él es un buen hombre, que detesta luchar.**

**Lacus (Poniendo sus manos sobre la mano me Kira y comenzando a llorar): Por favor no te vayas, no podría soportar la idea de perderte.**

**Kira (rostro sereno y voz tranquila): Lo siento Lacus, pero esto es lago que va mas allá de nosotros, esto es algo que debo hacer por que sino, no podría vivir conmigo mismo, y estoy seguro que Arthur siento lo mismo.**

**Lacus (llorando): Kira.**

**Kira: Adiós Lacus.**

Y tras decir eso Kira emprendió su andar hacia la ciudad de Troya, lugar donde pronto se libraría una terrible batalla entre dos grandes guerreros, Kira y Arthur.

**CONTINUARA….**


End file.
